


I jak tu żyć z histerykiem?

by Kafian



Series: Miłość i Tommy Vercetti: Czyli jak oksymoron znalazł ukojenie [1]
Category: Grand Theft Auto Series (Video Games), Grand Theft Auto: Vice City
Genre: Action & Romance, Akcja rozwija się powoli, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Tommy Vercetti, Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Crimes & Criminals, F/M, Gun Violence, Humor, Killing, Love Fist, M/M, Mild Gore, Mild Language, Missions, Murder, Police, Strong Language, Swearing, explicit (only to be safe)
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2019-05-29 13:58:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 26,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15074648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kafian/pseuds/Kafian
Summary: Tommy raz powiedział: „Pracuję dla pieniędzy". Co, jeśli jednak z czasem zda sobie sprawę, że nie tylko one się dla niego liczą? Gdy jego egoizm zacznie w pewnym stopniu zanikać i dbać również o bezpieczeństwo innych, zacznie manifestować swoje własne czucia, instynkt, jak i emocje, co sprowadzi na niego jedynie większe problemy, niż odzyskanie pieniędzy Sonny'ego Forelli?Co się stanie, gdy Tommy zda sobie w końcu sprawę z tego, że odtrącił i zabił tak wielu ludzi, iż jedyny człowiek, na którego pomoc i zaufanie może liczyć, jest prawnikiem, który nawet niewinnego posłałby za kratki, gdyby musiał?





	1. I jak tu żyć z histerykiem?

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [How can you live with a hysteric?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15213935) by [Kafian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kafian/pseuds/Kafian)



> Moja pierwsza praca o Grand Theft Auto. Nie widziałam żadnego fanfiction na ao3 ani fanfiction.net po polsku z Vice City (ani w ogóle z GTA, czyżby polski fandom nie istniał?), więc postanowiłam to naprawić i coś napisać!
> 
> * * *
> 
> Słowa zapisane _„w taki sposób”_ są myślami postaci.  
>  Rozdział ten można uznać za krótkie wprowadzenie.

 

Tommy, jedną dłonią zaciskając mocno swoją ranę, a drugą poprawiając chwyt na pistolecie, wszedł po schodach budynku, skręcając w odpowiednie korytarze, wcale nie skupiając się na mijanych przez niego ludziach i ich nieprzychylnych spojrzeniach. Byli oni ostatnią rzeczą, którą mężczyzna mógłby się teraz martwić, chociaż i tak jego podświadomość podpowiadała mu, że lepiej by było, gdyby ich wymordował. Wtedy nie musiałby się przejmować, że ktoś niewłaściwy zobaczył go w tak żałosnym stanie.

Ta misja należała do tak cholernie prostych, jednak był na tyle nieuważny, że podczas pościgu, temu skurwielowi na motocyklu udało się go postrzelić prosto w klatę. Jak wielką czuł satysfakcję, gdy w końcu dorwał gościa i dopilnował, by już nigdy więcej nie ukradł niczego sprzed jego nosa.

Nie przejmując się niczym, otworzył drzwi szybkim i porządnym kopniakiem, wywołując tym głośny krzyk ze strony prawnika, który z przeżytego szoku złapał się za serce. Ken czym prędzej podbiegł do niego i po zamknięciu drzwi, przyjrzał mu się dokładnie, a to, co zobaczył, nie zadziałało na jego stan uspokajająco.  
  
— Musisz iść do szpitala! Nie, nie iść, zawiozę cię! Albo wiesz co, w sumie szybciej będzie, jak zadzwonię po karetkę! Chociaż może lepiej nie, czasem tak się wloką, jeszcze zdążysz się wykrwawić… — Ken krążył nerwowo po gabinecie, wyliczając na palcach, co by mógł teraz zrobić.

— Przestań tyle gadać! — Tommy podniósł głos, sprawiając, że Ken momentalnie zamilkł. — Nie jadę do żadnego szpitala, nienawidzę ich.

— Nie bądź śmieszny! — rzucił rozhisteryzowany, łapiąc go za ramiona. — Usiądź, nie możesz się nadwyrężać, bo będzie tylko gorzej z twoimi obrażeniami! Skoro szpital cię nie zadowala, to przynajmniej daj się opatrzyć, bo nie wygląda to dobrze. Poczekaj chwilę! — nakazał mu, od razu znikając w drzwiach pomieszczenia obok.

Tommy zagłębił się wygodnie w fotelu i zakaszlał parę razy.

 _„Przynajmniej nie wepchnął mnie siłą do samochodu i nie zawiózł do białego pierdla”_ — pomyślał z ulgą, przyciskając dłoń do rany, która mocno krwawiła, a znajdowała się poniżej lewego obojczyka.

Ken wrócił w nerwowym pośpiechu z niedużą apteczką i postawił ją na podłodze obok, po czym stanął przy lewym ramieniu Tommy’ego i poprosił go, aby ściągnął marynarkę i koszulę. Mężczyzna wykonał polecenie niechętnie i z trudnością, jednak przy koszuli miał niemały problem, gdyż rana na ramieniu zapiekła go mocno, przez co zaczął mocniej krwawić. Wyraźnie zafrasowany Ken pomógł mu się jej pozbyć i od razu zajął się pomniejszym zranieniem. Zauważył też ranę pod jego obojczykiem, więc kazał mu ją uciskać chwilowo drugą ręką.

Po skończeniu opatrywania tejże rany zajął się tą pod obojczykiem. Uklęknął między nogami Tommy’ego i założył rękawiczki, które wyjął uprzednio z apteczki. Czuł, jak tętno mężczyzny szalało i nie czuł się gotowy na wyjmowanie naboju z jego ciała. Chcąc nie chcąc, chwycił specjalną pęsetę.

Nagle drzwi do gabinetu się otworzyły i Ken zobaczył w nich swojego znajomego, który najwyraźniej na widok ich dwuznacznej pozycji, postanowił się bezpiecznie wycofać.

— Ups, już wychodzę.

— Nie wyobrażaj sobie nie wiadomo czego — odparł mu zirytowany Tommy, marszcząc przy tym brwi.

Mężczyzna w kapeluszu zamknął za sobą drzwi, a następnie zasiadł w fotelu naprzeciwko dwójki mężczyzn.

— Tommy, to Avery Carrington, poznaliście się na przyjęciu, prawda? — Carrington wstał i podał czarnowłosemu dłoń, uśmiechając się na powitanie.

— Nie osobiście.

Ich niespodziewany gość usiadł z powrotem, obserwując w zaciekawieniu zaistniałą przed nim sytuację. Ken poinformował Tommy’ego, że Avery ma dla niego korzystną propozycję. Zaczęli się sprzeczać, z tym, co Vercetti powinien teraz — według niego samego — robić, a o co Ken powinien zadbać. Gdyby Carrington ich nie uciszył, pewnie nigdy by się nie dowiedzieli, jaką misję dla Tommy’ego miał on w zanadrzu. Przedstawił ją w miarę krótko i zwięźle, podczas gdy Rosenberg opatrywał rannego, który rozmawiał normalnie, jakby wcale nie krwawił i jakby wcale nie klęczał przed nim jego własny prawnik. Carringtona rozbawiło w pewnym momencie, jak surrealne wydawało się zestawienie ze sobą tak różnych person.

Po chwili obaj usłyszeli specyficzny dźwięk i Tommy spojrzał się zirytowany na Kena, który nachylony był aktualnie nad jedną z mniejszych ran, która znajdowała się na jego lewym boku.

— Chcesz mnie obkleić tym gównem? —Tommy odtrącił jego dłonie, które kierowały się w stronę jego okaleczonego ciała.

Ken posłał mu niedowierzające spojrzenie i przewrócił oczami.

— To nie jest zwykła taśma, nie jestem idiotą. — Przeciął kawałek i przykleił go wzdłuż opatrunku, aby ten się lepiej trzymał. — Jest to samoprzylepna taśma opatrunkowa, więc gdy będziesz ją ściągał, skóra nie będzie cię piekła i nie zostanie po niej ślad — wyjaśnił, doklejając kolejne dwa kawałki, po czym schował taśmę z powrotem do apteczki.

Tommy, dokańczając opowiadać, co poszło nie tak w złapaniu gościa na motocyklu, zauważył, że mężczyzna przed nim był wyraźnie czymś rozbawiony.

— O co chodzi, Carrington? — zapytał rozdrażniony, w odpowiedzi dostając jedynie machnięcie dłonią.

— Nic, nic — rzucił, wstając z fotela i ruszając ku drzwiom. — Rosenberg, daj mi znać, jak Tommy będzie gotów do następnej akcji.

Ken kiwnął głową, dalej będąc całkowicie skupionym na Tommym. Pociągnął bandażem za mocno, przez co Vercetti przeklął na niego siarczyście, co wywołało śmiech u ich gościa, który akurat zamykał już za sobą drzwi.

Ken przeszedł z powrotem do najpoważniejszej rany, której zajęciem się nie mógł przekładać już ani minuty dłużej. Westchnął ciężko, poprawiając lateksowe rękawiczki na swoich drżących dłoniach.

— To nie będzie przyjemne — ostrzegł poszkodowanego, który jedynie prychnął, mamrocząc coś o tym, że przywykł do tego.

Jak najostrożniej wyjął niechciany, zakrwawiony obiekt i odłożył go na biurko obok. Chwycił w pośpiechu gazę jałową i lekko przycisnął, następnie chwytając dwa rulony bandaża, które również przyłożył do krwawiącej rany. Kazał Tommy’emu trzymać je mocno i stabilnie, gdy on będzie go owijać bandażem elastycznym.

Po tym, jak skończył go opatrywać, Ken odłożył apteczkę na półkę i zasiadł na fotelu przy biurku, mówiąc, że musi zająć się ważnymi papierami. Tommy mruknął coś pod nosem i wstał, chcąc wrócić do domu. Momentalnie Ken wstał i podszedł szybko do niego, łapiąc za ramiona, po czym posadził go z powrotem na fotel, znajdujący się pod oknem.

— Tommy! Nie możesz się przemęczać! Jak będę miał pewność, że twoje rany już nie krwawią, wtedy dopiero odwiozę cię do domu — powiedział stanowczo, ponownie siadając przy swoim biurku.

— Nie histeryzuj tak — warknął w jego stronę, posyłając mu groźne spojrzenie.

— Nie histeryzuję, tylko myślę logicznie, czego ty w tym momencie najwyraźniej nie potrafisz, skoro chcesz doprowadzić do własnej śmierci. — Westchnął zrezygnowany, nie wiedząc jak dojść do porozumienia z tym facetem.

Tommy siedział sztywno, nie wiedząc, co ze sobą tak właściwie zrobić. Miał tak siedzieć, aż według pana histeryka będzie w stanie znowu normalnie chodzić? Niedorzeczność! Niech mu ktoś przypomni, dlaczego tak w ogóle zgodził się z nim pracować… Tommy miał ochotę walnąć sobie mentalnego plaskacza. Przez już pierwszą misję w Vice City wpadł w ogromne, niewyobrażalne wręcz kłopoty i musiał znaleźć ludzi, winnych pieniędzy i narkotyków Sonny’ego Forelli. Nie powinien narzekać na Rosenberga, w końcu tylko on i Tommy przeżyli ten jakże nieudany interes, a teraz prawnik mu pomagał, wyciągał z posterunku policji, gdy wpadał w kłopoty, znajdował dla niego przydatne kontakty i ludzi. Mógłby tak długo wymieniać. Westchnął ciężko i wsłuchał się w odgłosy spokojnego skrobania długopisu Kena, który co chwilę używał kalkulatora do obliczenia nieznanych mu sprawunków. Pikające klawisze urządzenia w żaden sposób nie pomagały mu się uspokoić — wręcz przeciwnie, jedynie bardziej go irytowały. Gdyby mógł, skupiłby uwagę na tym, co było za oknem, jednak nie było to możliwe, gdy siedział do niego plecami. Słyszał ludzi głośno rozmawiających, starających się przekrzyczeć głośne terkotanie z silników samochodów, które przejeżdżały co chwilę ulicą. Czemu dzisiaj był tu taki ruch? Ominęło go jakieś święto, większa impreza czy koncert Love Fist? Nie miał pojęcia i nie sądził, żeby szczególnie go to obchodziło. Interesowały go jedynie rzeczy, które przybliżały go do odzyskania forsy. Nie cierpiał bezsensownego czekania, a dokładnie to właśnie teraz robił.

Wytrzymał dziesięć minut w ciszy i miał już dość.

— Ken, prędzej umrę tu z nudów niż wykrwawienia się — oznajmił zirytowany, patrząc się na mężczyznę, którego zmęczone spojrzenie wręcz wwiercało w jego głowie dziurę.

Rosenberg wstał i podszedł do radia, następnie je włączając. W tle rozbrzmiała piosenka „ _Out of Touch”_ duetu Hall  & Oates, która od dłuższego czasu leciała w radiu i nawet Tommy musiał przyznać, że lubił jej słuchać, gdy jeździł samochodem.

Ken ponownie zajął się swoją pracą, a Vercetti nie wiedząc, co innego mógłby robić w tej chwili, po prostu zamknął oczy i wsłuchał się w piosenkę.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Postanowiłam stworzyć serię, a nie zwyczajną rozdziałówkę, żeby nie martwić się „przeskokami” w czasie. Wybieram misje lub czas między nimi, a następnie piszę, jak według mnie, mógłby wyglądać romans pomiędzy Rosenbergiem a Vercettim. Postaram się, aby kolejne części były o wiele dłuższe!  
> Jeśli macie jakieś zastrzeżenia lub pomysły odnośnie do serii, to śmiało możecie pisać komentarze z nimi! Jestem otwarta na wszelkie propozycje!


	2. Niedomówienie

 

Po tygodniu dochodzenia do zdrowia, Ken wreszcie pozwolił Tommy’emu zająć się sprawą robotników budowlanych dla Carringtona.

Vercetti przez czas „nieplanowanego urlopu” był marudny i zrzędził codziennie na swój kiepski stan Kenowi, który był skazany na jego obecność. Zarzekł się, że musi dopilnować, by Tommy nie zrobił czegoś głupiego. Dlatego więc rano jeździł pod hotel, by zabrać go następnie do swojego biura, aby mieć na niego oko przez resztę dnia. Najczęściej spędzali ten czas w ciszy, którą zagłuszała jedynie muzyka z radia i hałas z zewnątrz. Czasem jednak, gdy Ken miał dość narzekania Tommy’ego, siadał z nim i rozgrywali kilka partyjek szachów.

Po udanej i szybkiej akcji z wysadzeniem ciężarówek, do Tommy’ego zadzwonił Cortez z propozycją spotkania na jego statku. Nie mając nic innego do roboty, Tommy – bez poinformowania o czymkolwiek Kena – czym prędzej wyszedł z hotelu.

Z krótkiej gadki szmatki Corteza zrozumiał jedno – jego zadaniem było zabicie Gonzaleza, niskiego i grubego gościa, który najwyraźniej miał zbyt wysokie mniemanie o sobie. Cóż, Tommy wręcz nie mógł się doczekać, jak kolejny gość maczający swoje brudne łapska tam, gdzie nie powinien, skończy z kulką w głowie. Chociaż, w tym wypadku bardziej pasowało stwierdzenie „z piłą łańcuchową w czaszce". 

 

Wsiadł do swojego czarnego cheetah 1 , które ostatnio „pożyczył”, gdy stało tak równo zaparkowane i czekające na niego na parkingu naprzeciwko hotelu. Zapalił silnik i z wielką przyjemnością udał się do Vice Point, gdzie za klubem Malibu, znajdowało się miejsce, w którym aktualnie przebywał Gonzalez.

Nie miał problemu z wejściem do budynku, gdzie nikt nie pilnował drzwi i jak gdyby nigdy nic, wkroczył po schodach na dach z piłą łańcuchową w dłoniach. W pewnym momencie nawet rozbawiła go sytuacja, że żaden z przechodniów nie zareagował na niego. Najwyraźniej ludzie w Vice City byli przyzwyczajeni do takich widoków.

Nie przejmował się tym jednak dłużej, gdyż dwóch uzbrojonych ochroniarzy Gonzaleza podbiegło do niego, chcąc go unieruchomić. Daremne były ich starania, gdy to w ciągu kilkunastu sekund sprawił, że obaj faceci leżeli martwi na podłodze. Mężczyzna spojrzał się na ciała, których flaki wymieszane były z przerżniętymi żebrami, a wokół litrami lała się krew. Tommy przyszedł tu w innej sprawie, więc czym prędzej wybiegł z budynku i dorwał Gonzaleza niedaleko Malibu.

— Zapłacę ci podwójnie, Tommy!! — krzyknął przerażony, próbując uciec od uzbrojonego mężczyzny, jednak był na to zdecydowanie za wolny.

— Przestań biadolić, grubasie, nikogo to nie obchodzi — warknął i po wykonaniu sporego zamachu piłą, werżnął się z głośnym chrzęstem, po którym krew rozbryzgała mu się po koszuli.

Miał mały problem z wyciągnięciem końcówki piły z przeciętej czaszki Gonzaleza.

— Cholera — wymamrotał, słysząc zbliżające się z oddali radiowozy.

Odwrócił się na pięcie, podbiegł do swojego samochodu, który dalej stał zaparkowany tam, gdzie go zostawił i usiadł za kierownicą. Piłę rzucił na siedzenie obok, a następnie wrzucił gaz, chcąc jak najszybciej zmyć się z miejsca zbrodni.

 

* * *

 

Powiedzenie, że Ken był zdenerwowany, byłoby wielkim niedopowiedzeniem. Rosenberg jechał właśnie  _ wściekły _ w stronę hotelu, w którym Tommy aktualnie mieszkał. Jak mógł go nie posłuchać? Miał do niego zadzwonić od razu po zakończeniu sprawy z budowlańcami, a tymczasem co Tommy robił? Mordował ludzi dla Corteza, nie informując o go tym! Jak niby mieli współpracować ze sobą, skoro Vercetti ciągle przeginał i ignorował jego dobre chęci? Jak miał dotrzeć do mężczyzny, który z dnia na dzień zrobił rzeź piłą łańcuchową w biały dzień?! Niewiarygodne!

Zaparkował swoim białym Admiralem 2 na parkingu, po czym zatrzasnął głośno drzwi pojazdu, będąc sfrustrowanym przez fakt, że Tommy nie odbierał od niego telefonu. Wszedł do budynku i po poinformowaniu kobiety w rejestracji, kogo przyszedł odwiedzić, ruszył po schodach do góry, skręcając następnie w korytarz po prawej. Zapukał stanowczo do pokoju, gdzie już po chwili usłyszał nieufny głos Vercettiego.

— Kto tam? 

— Twój wściekły prawnik! — warknął głośno — A teraz otwieraj te cholerne drzwi!

Kilka odgłosów rozsuwanych zamków później i w drzwiach stanął lekko zdezorientowany Tommy. Ken wparował do środka, mrucząc coś do siebie, po czym stanął na środku pomieszczenia i odwrócił się do czarnowłosego, który oparł się o ścianę, czekając na to, co miał mu do powiedzenia okularnik.

— Po pierwsze, dlaczego nie zadzwoniłeś do mnie tuż po wykonaniu zadania dla Carringtona, tak jak cię o to prosiłem? — Ułożył dłonie w wieżyczkę, wpatrując się w mężczyznę, który nie rozumiał sensu całego tego zamieszania, które Rosenberg robił.

— Nie miałem na to czasu, od razu, jak wróciłem do hotelu, zadzwonił do mnie Cortez, to co, lepiej by było, jakbym kazał mu na siebie czekać? Dobrze wiesz, że musimy odzyskać te pieniądze, jak najszybciej się da. Z Sonnym na karku nie czuję się zbyt komfortowo. — Podszedł wolnym krokiem do prawnika, który przeniósł wzrok na swoje buty, jakby stracił część swojej chwilowej pewności siebie. — I tak już straciłem wystarczająco dużo czasu przez tygodniowy powrót do zdrowia.

Ken opuścił ręce wzdłuż ciała w geście rezygnacji, jednak szybko się zreflektował, przypominając sobie o drugim pytaniu, które zamierzał zadać mężczyźnie.

— Nie zostawiłeś żadnych śladów po sobie, prawda? 

Tommy w odpowiedzi rzucił okiem na swoją poplamioną koszulę, jednak machnął na to ręką.

— Pójdę z nią później do pralni, spokojnie.

— Spokojnie? Tommy, nie masz na to pieprzonego czasu! — Skrzyżował ręce na klatce piersiowej, widząc, jak Vercetti zmarszczył brwi na jego podniesiony głos. — Kilku przechodniów cię widziało i zgłosiło to na policje, to tylko kwestia czasu, jak zapukają do tych drzwi! — Westchnął przeciągle, czując, jak ciśnienie podskoczyło mu ze zdenerwowania.

— To ją schowam, co za problem? Bez nakazu nie mają prawa przekopywać się przez moje rzeczy. — Przewrócił oczami, nie rozumiejąc powodu, dla którego Ken tak histeryzował.

— Tommy, do jasnej cholery! Przywyknij do tego, że tutaj, w Vice City niektóre rzeczy działają inaczej niż w Liberty City. Do tego dochodzą twoje akta, siedziałeś w cholernym pierdlu, policji nie obchodzi postępowanie według protokołów, zrobią, co będą chcieli, mając wszystko gdzieś! — Skończył swój wywód i poprawił okulary, które zsunęły mu się lekko z nosa.

— Nie musisz się tak o mnie niepokoić, przecież i tak dałbyś radę spokojnie wyciągnąć mnie z komisariatu. — Westchnął, zmęczony już tą kłótnią.

— Ciężko nie martwić się o gościa, który nie potrafi nawet o siebie zadbać! —Potarł palcami skronie, próbując uspokoić swoje nadszarpnięte nerwy, by po chwili dodać po cichu: — Po prostu informuj mnie o takich rzeczach, dobrze? Nie chcę siedzieć spokojnie w biurze, nie wiedząc, co wyprawiasz, gdy nagle zadzwonią do mnie z policji czy ze szpitala. A tak poza tym, nie mam ochoty biegać po komisariatach i sądach, nie masz nawet pojęcia, ile papierkowej roboty przy tym jest!

Tommy ostatecznie kiwnął głową na znak, że zrozumiał. Ken czuł, że to nie będzie ostatnia ich sprzeczka i nie prędko dojdą do porozumienia. Spojrzał się stanowczo na czarnowłosego, którego koszulka okazała się jedynym dowodem, przez który mógłby skończyć przez jakiś czas na komisariacie.

— Ściągaj ją — rozkazał głosem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu, wyciągając rękę w ponaglającym geście. Tommy popatrzył się na niego krzywo, kręcąc głową. — Już!

Vercetti potarł w nerwowym geście kark, jakby miał trudność z przekazaniem, o co mu chodziło.

— Ale to moja ulubiona koszula… — wymamrotał z zawodem w głosie, na który Ken tylko stęknął, mając już dość faceta, z którym przyszło mu pracować.

— Jesteś czasem taki bezmyślny, Tommy — rzucił w niedowierzaniu, odpinając guziki jego hawajskiej koszuli. Vercetti złapał go za nadgarstki, wpatrując się w Kena z irytacją wypisaną na twarzy.

— Czego w zdaniu „to moja ulubiona koszula” nie rozumiesz? — Strzepnął jego dłonie i odsunął się od niego.

— Policja najprawdopodobniej już tu jedzie, a ty się bawisz w jakieś pieprzone sentymenty, Tommy, otrząśnij się wreszcie! — Podszedł do niego i ponownie próbował pozbyć się ubrania z jego ramion.

— Przestań pierdolić i daj mi spokój!  
  


Po krótkiej szamotaninie, gdzie Ken dostał z łokcia w żebro, a Tommy opadł na łóżko, popchnięty przez prawnika, obaj miarowo oddychali, a ich tętno przyśpieszyło. Czarnowłosy pierwszy raz widział tak wściekłego Rosenberga i musiał przyznać, że było to dość interesujące przeżycie. Jego dolna warga lekko drżała, wykrzywiona w nieprzyjaznym grymasie, a brązowe oczy całkowicie skupione były na jego osobie. Nie potrafił oderwać wzroku od Kena. A może po prostu nie chciał? Gdyby się ruszył, mógłby zepsuć całą atmosferę, która dziwnym trafem nawet mu się podobała. 

Jednak znając jego szczęście, coś musiało przerwać ich tak zwany „spokój”.

Usłyszeli syreny policyjne, a niebiesko-czerwone światło wkradło się do pokoju przez zasłonięte żaluzje. Tommy wrócił do siadu i pociągnął Kena za rękę, co skończyło się przez niego wylądowaniem na jego kolanach.

— Co ty do kurwy wyrabiasz, Tommy?! Zaraz będzie tu policja! — Krzyczał do mężczyzny, gdy ten zakrwawioną koszulę wepchnął na siłę pod łóżko, a następnie szarpnął mocno za marynarkę Kena, która powoli opadła na podłogę.

— Tworzę sobie alibi — rzucił krótko, odpinając guzik po guziku czarnej koszuli Kena.

Prawnik zadrżał, gdy poczuł dłonie Tommy’ego na swoich plecach, gdy ten siłą ściągał z niego ubranie.

— Jak niby coś takiego nam pomoże?! — Ken był cholernie zestresowany tą sytuacją i czuł, jak jego atak się zbliżał, jednak próbował wytrzymać, jak najdłużej tylko mógł.

— Zamknij się i mi zaufaj — wycedził przez zęby, gdy usłyszał hałaśliwe dobijanie się do drzwi.

Tommy czuł, jak jego wydane pieniądze na dodatkowe zamki zaraz pójdą się jebać, a jego portfel ponownie ucierpi. Nie spodobała mu się ta wizja ani trochę.

Czuł, jak Ken drżał ze strachu, jednak nie mógł teraz go uspokoić, jeśli chciał, aby jego plan zadziałał. Chcąc nie chcąc, złapał mężczyznę za pośladki, przysuwając go bliżej do siebie, przez co dłonie prawnika wylądowały na jego ramionach. Widział, jak okularnik otwierał i zamykał usta, chcąc wydać z siebie jakikolwiek dźwięk protestu, zmienił jednak zdanie, gdy usłyszał głośne pukanie do drzwi.

— Spokojnie — wyszeptał tuż koło ucha prawnika, zanim przejechał językiem po jego skórze nad obojczykiem, by następnie mocno wgryźć się w nią.

Gdy policjanci otworzyli gwałtownie drzwi, które ledwo trzymały się na jednym zawiasie, a metalowe odłamki zatrzasków rozsypały się po kafelkach, dość kusząco brzmiący jęk Kena rozniósł się po pomieszczeniu. Rosenberg ze wstydu oparł głowę o ramię Tommy’ego, ciesząc się, że był odwrócony plecami do nowo przybyłych.

Vercetti obserwował trzech wyraźnie zszokowanych i sparaliżowanych funkcjonariuszy, którzy stali na przedzie ze skierowaną w ich kierunku bronią. Najwyraźniej nikt ich nigdy nie przygotował na taki widok. Zmieszanie na ich twarzach rozbawiło Tommy’ego, który uniósł lekko głowę, odrywając tym samym swoje usta od Kena. Poczuł jego ciepły oddech na szyi i zdziwił się, że nie poczuł się zniesmaczony. Jednak nad swoimi odczuciami pomyśli później, teraz musiał  _ kulturalnie _ pozbyć się intruzów z jego mieszkania.

— Jakiś problem, panowie? — Jego spokojny głos jeszcze bardziej skołował mężczyzn. Nie wyglądali na zbyt gotowych do odpowiedzenia mu na pytanie, więc czym prędzej dodał: — W takim razie, jeśli mi wybaczycie, prosiłbym was o wyjście, w innym wypadku będę zmuszony zgłosić tę sprawę do sądu, gdzie mój prawnik ją wygra, a wy skończycie bez pracy.

Kilku policjantów z tyłu zaczęło coś mamrotać po cichu do siebie, jednak ucichli, gdy zobaczyli uniesioną dłoń funkcjonariusza, który stał na przodzie.

— Czy to groźba, panie Vercetti? — Jego wzrok oscylował między nim i Rosenbergiem a całym pokojem, zapewne szukając jakiegoś haka na niego.

— Ależ skądżę, to tylko uprzejme przypomnienie o prawach człowieka. — Uśmiechnął się do niego prowokacyjnie, czekając na jego zgubny ruch, który jednak nie nastąpił.

— W takim razie przepraszamy za najście. — Wyszli, zamykając za sobą drzwi, które specyficznie zaskrzypiały. Będzie musiał potem zgłosić obsłudze hotelowej, żeby je naprawili.

 

Tommy nasłuchiwał kroków policjantów, które po kilku minutach całkowicie ucichły, a światła radiowozów zniknęły. Ponownie skupił więc swoją uwagę na Kenie, który siedział dalej w całkowitej ciszy.

— Czemu nie schodzisz ze mnie, Ken? — zapytał, przenosząc swoje dłonie na pościel. — A może chciałbyś kontynuować, co? — Drażnił się z nim, będąc ciekawym jego reakcji, która jednak nie nadeszła.

 

Nie odpowiadał przez dłuższą chwilę i Tommy zdał sobie sprawę, że jest to pierwszy raz, odkąd się poznali, gdy martwi się o niego. Pomógł usiąść mu na łóżku i zapytał się, jak mógłby mu pomóc. Ken wymamrotał coś, z czego Tommy zrozumiał tylko dwa słowa: „tabletki” i „marynarka”. Połączył więc szybko fakty i wstał, podchodząc do leżącej na ziemi części ubioru. W lewej kieszeni znalazł to, o co prosił go prawnik. Wręczył mu je wraz ze szklanką wody.

Tommy zauważył, jak Ken strasznie drżał na ciele, oddech miał płytki, jego klatka piersiowa szybko się unosiła i opadała, a oczy były lekko przekrwione. Co mu się działo? Był na coś chory czy od czegoś uzależniony?

— Dobrze się czujesz? — zapytał niepewnie, przykładając mężczyźnie dłoń do czoła, która została gwałtownie odepchnięta. 

— Po prostu nie lubię stresujących sytuacji — odparł krótko i z rezerwą w głosie, co nie spodobało się Tommy’emu.

— W tym zawodzie jesteś na nie skazany, na pewno wcześniej wiedziałeś, na co się piszesz. — Wpatrywał się z niedowierzaniem w niego, czując w sobie narastającą ciekawość odnośnie do stanu Kena.

— Tak, Tommy, wiedziałem — uciął, nie mając ochoty na tego typu rozmowę. Wstał z łóżka i zaczął zbierać swoje ubrania z podłogi, by następnie z powrotem je założyć. — Wychodzę, zadzwoń do mnie, zanim zdecydujesz się spotkać z Cortezem.

 

I w ten sposób Tommy został sam z ciężką gulą w gardle i bolesnym uciskiem w klatce piersiowej, których przyczyny nie potrafił w żaden logiczny sposób wyjaśnić. Czuł pewnego rodzaju żal i zawód, że Rosenberg nie ufał mu na tyle, by wyznać, co się z nim działo. 

Nie zastanawiając się nad tym dłużej, ubrał się i zaczął sprzątać cały ten syf, który narobiła policja.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> __1 – model samochodu, wyprodukowany przez firmę Automobili Lamborghini S.p.A. w 1977 roku.  
>  2 – model samochodu, którym w grze jeździ Ken. Produkowany przez niemiecki koncern Opel w latach 1937 – 1939 oraz 1964 – 1977.


	3. Czas na Malibu

Następnego dnia Tommy był zmuszony ubrać swoje stare ciuchy, ponieważ hawajską koszulę oddał do pralni, a innej niestety nie posiadał. Odkąd zamieszkał w Vice City, nie znalazł czasu na zrobienie porządnych zakupów, za którymi szczerze nie przepadał. Wyszedł więc z hotelu w szarym T-shircie i skórzanej kurtce po przejściach, której metalowe zamki odbijały się o czarny pasek w lekko przetartych dżinsach. Tommy wyglądał jak wyjęty prosto z „ _Easy Ridera_ ”  1, brakowało mu jedynie specjalnych rękawic i motocykla.

* * *

Tommy bez problemu zaparkował i już po chwili znalazł się w gabinecie Rosenberga, jak zwykle — uprzednio nie pukając. Ken wstał gwałtownie na ten niespodziewany hałas, jednak po zdaniu sobie sprawy, kto do niego zawitał, odetchnął z ulgą.

— Nie musiałeś przyjeżdżać, Tommy, mogłeś do mnie po prostu zadzwonić — rzekł, gdy ponownie usiadł i zajął się segregowaniem sterty dokumentów.

Vercetti zasiadł na fotelu pod oknem, wpatrując się z zainteresowaniem w Kena. Wczoraj wydawał się taki złamany, słaby i zdystansowany względem niego, a dzisiaj już normalnie funkcjonował? Musiał podejść do tej sprawy naprawdę cierpliwie, jeśli chciał się czegokolwiek dowiedzieć. Prawnik był dla niego nową zagadką, którą wręcz obsesyjnie chciał rozwikłać.

— Nie lubię rozmawiać przez telefon, nigdy nie wiadomo czy ktoś nie podsłuchuje na linii. – Skłamał bez wahania. Nie mógł mu przecież powiedzieć, że w pewnym stopniu martwił się o niego i dlatego złożył mu wizytę.

Ken prychnął pod nosem, lekko się uśmiechając na jego odpowiedź.

— A to na mnie mówisz, że zachowuję się jak paranoik. — Wstał z miejsca, podchodząc do zdezorientowanego Tommy’ego.

— Co ty w ogóle masz na sobie, co? — Skomentował i wierzch dłoni przystawił do ust, próbując powstrzymać się od śmiechu.

— Ubrania — rzucił krótko, marszcząc brwi. Stanął na równe nogi i spojrzał się uważnie na Kena, który wycofał się o kilka kroków, jakby nagle poczuł dyskomfort, znajdując się tak blisko niego.

— Swoją koszulę oddałem do pralni, a na zakupy nie miałem czasu. — Westchnął ciężko, po czym wymamrotał bardziej do siebie — I w czym ja będę teraz chodził?

— W zestawie od Rafaela, który niedawno kupiłeś. — Ken wpatrywał się w niego rozbawiony, nie wierząc, że to były problemy, z którymi aktualnie się zmagał.

— Nie podoba mi się. — Założył ręce na krzyż, odwracając się do Kena plecami, by spojrzeć przez okno.

— Ale mi tak — rzucił, po chwili zdając sobie sprawę, jak zabrzmiała jego odpowiedź, prędko dodał: — Poza tym, wyglądają na bardziej reprezentatywne i ludzie będą cię lepiej odbierać.

— Nie obchodzą mnie inni ludzie — oznajmił, jednak nie mógł pozbyć się rosnącego w nim zadowolenia, po usłyszeniu małej insynuacji ze strony Kena.

— A powinni, bo dzięki nim z dnia na dzień jesteś coraz bliżej odzyskania pieniędzy Sonny’ego. — Oparł się o biurko, nie pojmując ignorancji, którą Tommy ukazywał na każdym kroku.

— Chyba miałeś na myśli „dzięki ich śmierci”. — Uśmiechnął się złośliwie, po czym podszedł do prawnika, który spoglądał na niego spod szkieł okularów.

— Jesteś niemożliwy, Tommy. — Pokręcił głową, nadal wyglądając bardziej na wesołego, niżeli zirytowanego odpowiedziami mężczyzny.

Vercetti nie mógł wyjść ze zdziwienia, że nic, co dotychczas wyszło z jego ust, nie zdenerwowało Rosenberga. Czyżby miał dzisiaj dobry humor? Jeśli tak, to miał zamiar to wykorzystać.

Praca mogła poczekać.

— Skoro uważasz się za takiego znawcę mody — urwał, gdy chwycił Kena delikatnie za łokieć — to zapewne z chęcią wybierzesz się ze mną na zakupy, by zakończyć okres mojego bezguścia.

Prawnik spojrzał się za siebie, gdzie leżały już poukładane papiery i z uroczym uśmiechem odwrócił się do Tommy’ego.

— W takim razie chodźmy — rzucił luźno, kierując się w stronę drzwi.

Tommy ruszył za nim w dół schodów, wzrok mając ulokowany na tyłku prawnika, czując dziwną chęć dotknięcia go w taki sposób, jak dzień wcześniej. Tym razem jednak nie miał do tego żadnego pretekstu, więc nie odzywał się, dopóki nie zasiadł za kierownicą.

— To gdzie jedziemy? — zapytał, zanim włączył silnik, a następnie radio.

— Do Rafaela, oczywiście — odparł, jakby było to wiadome od początku.

— Najwyraźniej moje wcześniejsze stwierdzenie „nie podobają mi się” bardzo cię zmotywowało do tego wyboru — zaśmiał się, nie dowierzając, że Ken w końcu zaczął się z nim drażnić na poważnie.

— Sprawię, że zaczną być w twoim guście, nie masz się o co martwić — odrzekł zadowolony, przestawiając stację _V-Rock_ na _Flash FM_.

 

* * *

Po dwóch męczących dla Tommy’ego godzinach wreszcie wyszli od Rafaela. Jakimś cudem udało mu się wpakować kilkanaście toreb na tylne siedzenie. Nawet nie potrafił zliczyć, ile razy się przebierał, by Ken mógł ostatecznie podjąć decyzje co do kompletów, które weźmie. Nie rozumiał, jak można tyle czasu marnować na zakupach. Jak inni ludzie potrafili przez takie męczarnie przechodzić kilka razy w tygodniu?

Zanim się obejrzał, już dojechali pod hotel.

— Poczekaj na mnie — rzucił do Kena, który kiwnął głową i patrzył się rozbawiony, jak Tommy wchodzi po schodach z kilkunastoma torbami.

 

Z dziesięć minut zajęło mu przebranie się w nowy garnitur, który składał się z jasnoszarych spodni, ciemniejszej marynarki w ledwo widoczną białą kratę i granatowej koszuli. Nie czuł się w takim wydaniu najwygodniej, jednak postanowił się przekonać do ubrań, w których wyglądał „reprezentatywnie”.

Zresztą, sam zaproponował ten wypad, więc nie miał co narzekać. Zwłaszcza że dzisiaj samopoczucie i nastrój Kena były mu bardzo na rękę.

 

— Czas cię odwieźć — rzucił Tommy, gdy wrócił do samochodu z czekającym na niego prawnikiem.  


Gdy tak jechał przez jakąś chwilę, z niedaleka zauważył barykadę stworzoną z radiowozów, a wokół mnóstwo policjantów z wyciągniętymi broniami. Cywile uciekali, gdy odgłosy strzelaniny rozprzestrzeniły się po ulicy. Tommy został zatrzymany przez jednego funkcjonariusza, który gestem dłoni nakazał mu opuszczenie szyby.

— Co się tutaj dzieje? — zapytał Tommy, spoglądając to na policjanta, a to na rozgrywającą się akcję przed nimi.

— Pościg zakończony wypadkiem przestępców, którzy nie dają się tak łatwo. Jednak proszę się nie martwić, panujemy nad sytuacją — poinformował mężczyzn, następnie dodając: — Będzie pan musiał zawrócić i pojechać objazdem.

Tak więc zrobił, chociaż nie ukrywał swojej ciekawości przed Kenem, z którym nawiązał nawet krótką konwersację, zanim dojechali pod jego dom i miejsce pracy w jednym.

Rosenberg był zdziwiony, że Tommy również wysiadł i razem z nim skierował się do gabinetu, jednak nie skomentował tego w żaden sposób. Może miał jeszcze jakąś sprawę do przedyskutowania, o której dopiero teraz mu się przypomniało?

Gdy tylko Tommy zamknął za sobą drzwi, Ken stanął na środku pomieszczenia, czekając na cokolwiek ten miał mu do powiedzenia. W końcu musiał się zająć dalszą pracą, która nie mogła już dłużej czekać.

Czarnowłosy podszedł do Rosenberga, wpatrując się w niego przez chwilę, by następnie zjechać spojrzeniem na jego szyję, a następnie na obojczyk. Nad nim zauważył czerwony ślad, który zapewne po kilku dniach zmieni się w siniaka. W końcu ugryzł go wtedy dość mocno. Miał ochotę przejechać palcami po jego skórze i poczuć to znowu, może nawet wgryźć się głębiej.

Nie sądził, że będzie dumny z tak błahej rzeczy, jak naznaczenie kogoś.

— Nie powinieneś być z tego tak zadowolony — rzucił zniesmaczony do Tommy’ego, poprawiając kołnierz koszuli i tym samym, zasłaniając ślad po jego zębach.

— A to niby dlaczego? W pewnym sensie do mnie należysz, będąc wyłącznie moim prawnikiem. — Uniósł brew, wpatrując się uparcie w jasnobrązowe oczy Kena.

— Pragnę ci przypomnieć, że reprezentuję również rodzinę Forellich jako ich prawnik, więc nie zachowuj się, jakbym był twoją własnością — oznajmił zirytowany, spoglądając się dziwnie na czarnowłosego, który nie wyglądał, jakby żałował, tego, co wcześniej powiedział.

Nie mając siły na dłuższą rozmowę z Tommym, Ken zasiadł z powrotem przy biurku. Mężczyzna jednak nie wyszedł z jego gabinetu, co trochę zbiło z tropu prawnika. Co mógł jeszcze od niego chcieć?

— Nad czym aktualnie pracujesz? — Oparł się bokiem o mebel, wpatrując się w nową stertę papierów, którą okularnik dopiero co wyciągnął z szuflady.

Rosenberg spojrzał się na niego zdziwiony i chwilę zajęło mu przetworzenie tego, o co zapytał Tommy. Z dnia na dzień zainteresował się, tym, co robił? Wcześniej nawet nie wnikał w najmniejszy szczegół, a teraz chciał dokładnie wiedzieć, co było tak ważnego w jego dokumentach? Doprawdy, Vercetti nie przestawał go zadziwiać. Nieważne czy było to pozytywne, czy negatywne wrażenie. Ciągle robił coś, co sprawiało, że Ken czuł się zdezorientowany i zagubiony w swoim dotychczasowym, w miarę spokojnym życiu.

— Załatwiam pomniejszą sprawę dla Giorgio Forelliego, a w międzyczasie szukam ludzi, z którymi kontakt mógłby przybliżyć nas choć trochę do pieniędzy Sonny’ego.

— Rozumiem — odparł, jakby naprawdę pojął powagę sprawy. — W takim razie wrócę wieczorem.

Ken zmarszczył brwi w konsternacji. Po co miałby przyjeżdżać do jego gabinetu trzeci raz z rzędu? I to tego samego dnia? Czyżby coś pominął, zapomniał, czy sam o czymś napomknął i już stracił rachubę?

— W jakim celu chcesz przyjechać za kilka godzin? — zapytał ponownie, czując to samo zagubienie.

Tommy w ciągu sekundy nachylił się w jego stronę, ustami od jego ucha w oddaleniu zaledwie kilku milimetrów.

— Dowiesz się we właściwym czasie, Ken — wyszeptał głosem, który prawnik usłyszał po raz pierwszy, odkąd poznał Tommy’ego.

Przełknął głośno ślinę, gdy mężczyzna oddalił się trochę od niego, a ich czoła prawie się stykały, gdy Vercetti przemówił ponownie.

— Zrozumiałeś? — Okularnik kiwnął powoli głową, jakby bojąc się stracić kontakt wzrokowy z tymi czekoladowymi tęczówkami, które zdały się poznawać powoli jego słabości, gdy tak intensywnie się w niego wpatrywały.

Tommy uśmiechnął się, jakby osiągnął to, czego chciał, po czym wyszedł z gabinetu, jak gdyby nic się przed chwilą nie stało. Rosenberg jednak, mimo czucia się tak niedorzecznie, był ciekaw zbliżającego się wieczoru i tego, co na niego czekało wraz z Tommym u jego boku.

* * *

 

Tommy Vercetti był facetem nieposiadającym skrupułów. Bywał zawistny, nadużywający przemocy i zdecydowanie brakowało mu chwilami logicznego myślenia. Zdawał sobie sprawę ze swoich wad, zalet i dziwacznej wyobraźni. Wiedział, że czasem działał zbyt emocjonalnie, niekiedy niemoralnie. Nigdy nie potrafił tego z balansować, znaleźć równowagi pomiędzy tymi dwoma stanami, w które często wpadał, gdy załatwiał poważniejsze sprawy. Dlatego, gdy zaczął czuć się przy Kenie Rosenbergu po prostu _dobrze_ , jakby to właśnie u boku prawnika było jego miejsce, zaczął patrzeć na ich relację spod całkowicie innego kąta. Nie nazwałby tego przyjaźnią, w końcu nie znali się zbyt długo, ani nie ufali sobie w stu procentach. Bardziej było to biznesowe koleżeństwo, choć musiał się przyznać, że byłby bardziej niż chętny, by ich relacja przeobraziła się w coś więcej. W coś, z czego mógłby czerpać satysfakcję, bo jak na razie za każdym razem czuł jedynie pustkę, jakby coś ważnego zostało mu odebrane. Nie miał pojęcia, co to było, ani skąd się taka myśl w nim brała.

Nie chcąc dłużej zastanawiać się nad samym sobą, spojrzał na zegar, a następnie na widok za oknem. Godzina dwudziesta, powoli zachodzące słońce i rażące światłem latarnie uliczne, to coś, na co Tommy uwielbiał patrzeć, gdy przemierzał swoim samochodem ulice Vice City. Miał nadzieję, że Ken nie spróbuje jakąś wymówką wywinąć się z wyjścia z nim. Prawnik całe dnie siedział sam w swoim gabinecie, zajmując się papierkową robotą. Należało mu się trochę odpoczynku i Tommy miał zamiar dopilnować, by dzisiaj się dobrze bawił.

Gdy dotarł na miejsce, po raz kolejny otworzył zamaszyście drzwi. Uwielbiał patrzeć na reakcje, które Ken w tych chwilach ukazywał. Z jednej strony wiedział, że nie powinien specjalnie podnosić ciśnienia prawnikowi, z drugiej jednak strasznie go to bawiło. No i lubił to spojrzenie Kena. Z początku źrenice zwężone z nagłego szoku i strachu, następnie krótki, wręcz sekundowy moment, gdzie patrzy na niego z wielką ulgą, a w ostatnim etapie, jak zazwyczaj — lekka irytacja.

— Zbieraj się, jedziemy do Malibu — poinformował Rosenberga, który poprawił okulary i odłożył pióro.

— Coś się stało? — Zmarszczył brwi, jakby próbując sobie coś przypomnieć.

— Tak, czas wyciągnąć cię z tej izolatki — rzucił rozbawiony, widząc, jak wzrok Kena nie do końca był przekonany co do tego pomysłu, jednak jego ciało i tak do niego podeszło. — Pojedziemy się porządnie zabawić. — Puścił mu oczko, wprawiając tym okularnika w niemałe osłupienie. Szybko się jednak zreflektował, sięgając po swoją marynarkę z fotela.

— W takim razie prowadź. — Gdy się ubrał, zamknął drzwi na klucz, kątem oka widząc, jak Tommy schodził powoli po schodach.

 

Jakim cudem się w ogóle na to zgodził? Normalnie by odmówił i zajął się pracą, nie przejmując się Tommym i jego dziwnymi zachciankami.

Najwyraźniej chciał wprowadzić jakieś zmiany w swoim codziennym życiu, skoro coraz częściej przyłapywał się na bardziej spontanicznych decyzjach.

* * *

 

Głośna muzyka zalewała całą salę, odbijając się od ścian, wprawiając je w niewidoczne dla ludzkiego oka wibracje. Skąpo ubrane kobiety i spoceni od tańca i sporej ilości spożytego alkoholu mężczyźni, bawili się w najlepsze, nie przejmując się w tej chwili problemami codzienności. Nieważne, czy ktoś był wysoko postawionym urzędnikiem, zwykłym sklepowym sprzedawcą, budowlańcem lub tancerką erotyczną. Każda z tych osób wyglądała na szczęśliwą, móc uczestniczyć w jednej ze słynnych imprez w Malibu. Tu, na parkiecie tak masowo okupowanym, gdzie ciała ocierały się o siebie bez opamiętania, a banknoty sypały się w stronę pracowitych tancerek, które już z góry opłacano. W całym tym muzycznym zgiełku panował półmrok, który dodawał odrobinę tajemniczości cieniom wirującym wokół ścian; tylko kolorowe światła były w stanie je okiełznać.

Tommy i Ken siedzieli przy barze już przez jakąś godzinę, gdzie rozmawiali o sprawach błahych, zabawnych i irytujących. Nie poruszali jednak tematu swojej pracy. Stało się to pewnego rodzaju tabu, gdy obaj zgodzili się nie wspominać o czymkolwiek związanego z ich niekoniecznie legalną działalnością w tych nieczęstych _chwilach przerwy_.

Tommy przez cały ten czas wpatrywał się w Kena, który aktualnie kończył opowiadać wyjątkowo ciekawą historię. Niestety nie zdążył poznać jej zakończenia, gdyż ktoś im przerwał.

— Można się dosiąść? — Usłyszeli głos mężczyzny, który starał się przekrzyczeć głośną muzykę.

— A ty to kto? Nie kojarzę, bym często cię tu widział — przemówił Tommy, będąc niezadowolonym z faktu, iż jakiś nieznajomy przeszkodził mu w rozmowie z Kenem.

— Chris Brent, jestem nowy w mieście. — Przedstawili się oboje, podając sobie dłonie i Tommy miał dziwne wrażenie, że ten nowy gość dłoń prawnika trzymał zdecydowanie dłużej.

— A więc Chris — zwrócił się do blondyna Ken — Co cię sprowadza do Vice City?

Mężczyzna przejechał dłonią po swoich równo ułożonych włosach, rozglądając się po klubie w sposób, który wprowadził Tommy’ego w stan czuwania.

— W odwiedziny mojego kuzyna, który mieszka tu od lat. — Uśmiechnął się zawadiacko do Rosenberga, który najwyraźniej nie świadom wyraźnego zainteresowania, jakie wywołał, najzwyczajniej w świecie dopijał swojego drinka.

— Na długo planujesz zostać, Chris? — Tommy’emu nie podobało się to, jak swobodnie Ken z nim rozmawiał.

— To zależy — przemówił — czy coś tutaj sprawi, że zatrzymam się na dłużej. — Mrugnął do niego, wywołując tym samym ledwo widoczny uśmiech na twarzy Kena, który odstawił pustą już szklankę.  


Tommy czuł się wyjątkowo niekomfortowo. Zabrał Kena do Malibu, mając nadzieję, że jakoś go do siebie przekona, a jak było widać, skończyło się to na tym, że został cholernym piątym kołem u wozu.

Nawet nie wsłuchiwał się w dalszą wymianę zdań mężczyzn i zamówił u barmana kolejnego drinka. Tym razem mocniejszego. Nie chciał myśleć o tym, że pierwszy lepszy blondas odbierał mu właśnie faceta sprzed nosa. Nie miał zamiaru grać ani zaborczego, ani zazdrosnego — nie było to w jego stylu, a poza tym, nie łączyło go nic więcej z Kenem, nie licząc zwyczajnej współpracy. Nie mówiąc, że sam go tu przywiózł, by się zrelaksował i zabawił. Co by Ken o nim pomyślał, jakby wytargał go z Malibu siłą, nie podając żadnego racjonalnego wyjaśnienia? Sądził, że nie byłby zadowolony z tego powodu.

Z myśli wyrwał go cień ruchu, który zauważył kątem oka. Spojrzał się więc z powrotem na Brenta. Trzymał on dłoń na ramieniu Kena, delikatnie je ściskając. Nachylił się następnie do niego i coś wyszeptał mu do ucha. Tommy zobaczył, jak obaj mężczyźni wstają i kierują się w stronę parkietu.

Nie zabolał go fakt, że Rosenberg w końcu dobrze się bawił.

Zabolało go to, że nawet nie spojrzał na niego, gdy odchodził. Jakby to nie z nim przyszedł, tylko z tym cholernym _Chrisem_.

Nie chciał przejmować się swoimi dziwnymi rozterkami, więc ponownie zajął się konsumowaniem alkoholu.

  


Po jakimś czasie zasiadł obok niego brunet, gdzieś koło trzydziestki, z kilkudniowym zarostem i bystrym spojrzeniem.

Tommy po chwili zdał sobie sprawę, skąd kojarzył tę twarz.

— Jak tam dzisiejsza akcja? — zapytał, chcąc zagaić rozmowę. Policjant w cywilu zastygł na chwilę, jednak gdy zauważył znajomą facjatę, ponownie się rozluźnił.

— Wszystko poszłoby jak z płatka, gdyby nie fakt, że dwóch z pięciu tych skurwieli zdołało nam uciec — odparł zmęczonym głosem, drapiąc się po skroniach. — Tak w ogóle, to jestem Matthew Arsen.

— Tommy Vercetti. — Uśmiechnął się do bruneta, gdy temu zabłysnęły radośnie oczy, gdy barman podał mu jego alkohol. — Często tu przychodzisz? — zapytał, chcąc nawiązać jakąś dłuższą konwersację. W końcu i tak nie miał nic lepszego do roboty, gdy Ken tańczył gdzieś z Brantem. W tym tłumie nie był w stanie ich dojrzeć.

Policjant zrobił kilka łyków, wykrzywiając trochę kąciki ust.

— Niezbyt, zazwyczaj preferuję odpoczywać po pracy w domowym zaciszu, jednak dzisiaj miałem niewyobrażalnie wielką ochotę napić się z kimś. — Wskazał palcem na Tommy’ego, który uniósł brwi w miłym zdziwieniu. — A pan, panie Vercetti, wydaje się na to odpowiednią osobą

— Doprawdy? Czemu pan tak uważa? — Dopił swojego drinka i gestem dłoni dał znać barmanowi, że jak na razie więcej nie chce. W końcu nie przyszedł tutaj po to, by zalać się w trupa.

— Ktoś, kto niedawno wyszedł z więzienia, musi być interesującym towarzystwem — odparł z szacunkiem i pewnego rodzaju podziwem w głosie.

— I niezbyt odpowiednim znajomym dla przeciętnego policjanta — dodał luźno i po chwili obaj się zaśmiali, zdając sobie sprawę z niedorzeczności tego spotkania.

— Miło jest czasem porozmawiać z kimś, kto nie jest twoim kolegą po fachu. — Przewrócił oczami, najwyraźniej coś sobie przypominając. — Zwłaszcza jeśli nie dają ci spokoju nawet po skończonej dniówce — westchnął ciężko, wpatrując się w swój napój.

— Mogę zadać ci pytanie? — Arsen kiwnął głową. — Jak sądzisz, więcej przestępstw występuje w Liberty City czy tutaj? — Szczerze nie przemyślał tego pytania, bo chwilę wcześniej policjant sam mówił, że był męczony tego typu tematami nawet po pracy.

Jednak blondyn nie wyglądał na złego ani poirytowanego, gdzie tam, nawet się uśmiechnął, jakby w końcu wpadł na kogoś, z kim mógł poważnie porozmawiać.

— Sądzę, że jest to raczej wyrównane. — Oparł łokcie o wyspę, zamyślając się na chwilę. — Jednak muszę przyznać, że ostatnio mamy wiele ciężkich przypadków w Vice City. Wielu z naszych funkcjonariuszy wzięło urlop i mamy dość ograniczoną ilość kompetentnych ludzi. — Potarł kark, dopijając do końca alkohol.

— Pamiętaj, Arsen, zawsze jestem skory do pomocy — rzucił żartobliwie.

Blondyn machnął dłonią i ponownie się zaśmiał.

— Cywile i walka z bandytami? Niezła rzeź by z tego wyszła.

Nastąpiła między nimi cisza, którą, po dłuższej chwili wsłuchiwania się w głośną muzykę, przerwał Matthew.

— Dobrze wiedzieć, że jeszcze ktoś podchodzi do policjantów pozytywnie, większość cywilów nie lubi z nami współpracować, gdy ich przesłuchujemy, a potem dziwią się, że niektóre sprawy zajmują nam wieki. — Gdy barman podał mu kolejnego drinka, ten wypił go za jednym haustem, ponownie się wykrzywiając. — Nie jesteśmy w stanie załatwić wszystkiego za jednym pstryknięciem palcami.

Westchnął ciężko i oparł podbródek o dłonie. Wyglądał na dość zmęczonego i zestresowanego nadmiarem obowiązków, których jak najszybszego wykonania od niego wymagano.

— Wybacz, że tak cię męczę swoją gadaniną, ale tak cholernie chciałbym złapać już tych sukinsynów i pójść na zasłużony urlop — wyznał szczerze, zamykając na chwilę oczy.

— Za co w ogóle ich ścigaliście? — zapytał z ciekawości.

— Typowo, handel narkotykami — prychnął pod nosem i po chwili zastanowienia dodał: — Jeden z nich to Jeremy Sutton, prawdziwy wrzód na tyłku i człowiek nagminnie wbijający swoim kompanom nóż w plecy; nie chciałbyś mieć z nim do czynienia. Drugi to Scott Ballinger, obsesyjnie lojalny przydupas Suttona.

Arsen pokręcił głową i odwrócił się na stołku w stronę tańczących ludzi. Obserwował ich przez pewien moment, jednak szybko go to zajęcie znudziło i ponownie przemówił do Tommy’ego.

— Sutton to wysoki skurczybyk z hiszpańskim akcentem i krótkimi, blond włosami, na pewno go rozpoznasz, jak go spotkasz. — Wyjął z kieszeni kurtki mały notes i długopis, a następnie zapisał coś w nim. — Ballinger za to jest niskim dupkiem, właściciel tak tłustego kucyka na głowie, że nikt tak naprawdę nie wie, czy jego włosy są czarne, czy to wymieszany bród z łojem. — Podał mu zwitek papieru, gdzie Tommy zobaczył numer telefonu. Schował go do kieszeni spodni i uśmiechnął się do policjanta.

— Jeśli tylko gdzieś ich zobaczę, od razu cię poinformuję — zapewnił, klepiąc go lekko w ramię.

Tommy planował zawołać barmana i zamówić kolejnego drinka, gdy nagle dłoń Arsena wylądowała na jego ramieniu.

— Chyba nawet nie będziesz musiał, bo widzę gościa przy wejściu, jak rozmawia z ochroną — powiedział pospiesznie, od razu wstając ze swojego miejsca.

Tommy ruszył za nim, zauważając, jak blondyn trzymał prawą dłoń za plecami, chwytając za pistolet. On sam jednak postanowił nic nie wyciągać i tylko bacznie obserwował wszystko wokół.

— Scott Ballinger? — zapytał poważnie Arsen, po kiwnięciu głową dwóm stojącym obok niskiego mężczyzny ochroniarzom.

— Zależy, kto pyta — odparł z krzywym uśmiechem, przez co widoczne były jego dziury w zębach. Najwyraźniej nie tylko o włosy nie dbał.

— Nie pierdol, tylko mów, gdzie jest Sutton! — warknął, przystawiając mu spluwę do czoła, na co ten momentalnie zamarł.

Podczas gdy Arsen próbował coś wyciągnąć od kurdupla, którego przytrzymywali ochroniarze, Tommy rozejrzał się po klubie, przypominając sobie o Kenie, którego dawno już nie widział. Tłum był większy, niż zwykle, ale mógł dać sobie uciąć rękę, że nigdzie prawnika nie widział. Nie był ślepy, a Ken był dość charakterystyczną personą, chociaż w tym momencie najpewniej niezbyt trzeźwą. Tommy miał złe przeczucie, że mężczyzna mógł nieświadomie wpakować się w jakieś kłopoty.

 

I wtedy, jak grom z jasnego nieba, oświeciło go.

Powstrzymał Arsena przed wymierzeniem Ballingerowi prawego sierpowego, przez co knypek wyszczerzył się z nadzieją na wolność, a policjant spojrzał na niego lekko zdezorientowany.

— Mówiłeś, że gość miał hiszpański akcent, co nie?

— Może trochę minąłem się z wyjaśnieniem — Podrapał się po głowie, nachylając się bardziej do Tommy’ego, żeby nie musieć tak krzyczeć. — Brzmi, jak hiszpanin, który dobrze umie po angielsku, jednak za bardzo się stara zatuszować swój akcent, przez co wymawia słowa zbyt twardo, rozumiesz?

Vercetti przeklął siarczyście, co jeszcze bardziej zdziwiło Arsena, jednak nie tak, jak to, że czarnowłosy aktualnie ciągnął go w przeciwną stronę od Ballingera. Krzyknął do ochroniarzy, żeby nie pozwolili mu uciec, po czym zrównał się z krokiem Tommy’ego, który już tłumaczył innemu pilnującemu porządku facetowi o sytuacji. Widział jednak, że ten nie chciał go przepuścić, więc zainterweniował.

— Matthew Arsen, funkcjonariusz policji w Vice City — powiedział, wyciągając spod koszuli zawieszoną na szyi odznakę. — Mamy podejrzenia, że na górę wszedł poszukiwany handlarz narkotyków, więc proszę nie utrudniać śledztwa.

Ochroniarz potulnie stanął pod ścianą, nie chcąc się narazić, aktualnie groźnie wyglądającemu policjantowi, który sprawia wrażenie, jakby był w stanie zrobić wszystko, by dostać się do Jeremy’ego Suttona.

Gdy dostali się już na piętro, Vercetti wyciągnął swoje Uzi, szybko przeładowując i momentalnie ciesząc się, że ostatecznie wziął je ze sobą.

— Ty sprawdzasz każde drzwi po lewej, ja po prawej, jak go znajdziesz, to od razu mnie wołaj i nie strzelaj, jeśli nie będzie to konieczne — rozkazał Arsen, jakby Tommy był jego kumplem po fachu, co normalnie rozbawiłoby czarnowłosego, gdyby nie fakt, że martwił się wciąż o Kena, który wsiąkł gdzieś wraz z niebezpiecznym gościem.

Otwierał z buta każde drzwi i w pośpiechu sprawdzał, kto znajdował się w środku. Natrafiał na nieprzyjemne dla oczu widoki i te z kolei dziwaczne, które pragnąłby wymazać z pamięci, gdyby tylko było to możliwe. Słyszalne były krzyki i głośne wrzaski kobiet, gdy on i Arsen wpadali po kolei do każdego z pokoi, zakłócając spokój tych, co je wynajęli. Na szczęście muzyka dalej dudniła, przez co mało prawdopodobne było, by ludzie z dołu zaczęli się zastanawiać, co się tu działo.

Tommy cholernie martwił się o Kena i nic się już dla niego nie liczyło, jak znalezienie prawnika i odwiezienie go do domu, gdzie był bezpieczny. Błędem było zabieranie go do Malibu, jednak kto by przypuszczał, że napatoczą się na dwóch narkotykowych świrów? Jedynym plusem całej tej akcji było, że spotkał przyjaźnie do niego nastawionego policjanta, który — jak na razie — był bardzo przydatny.

Usłyszał właśnie, jak blondyn przepraszał jakieś dwie kobiety, stojące w skąpej bieliźnie, informując je, że to nic poważnego, ale interwencja policji była nieunikniona. Przypisanie Vercettiemu roli stróża prawa było naprawdę intrygujące.

Przeładował pistolet i wykopał kolejne drzwi, które jednak nie otworzyły się całkowicie, jakby napotkały po drodze jakąś przeszkodę. Tommy nie zastanawiał się nad tym długo i wsunął się do pokoju, a jego wzrok od razu wykrył dwóch mężczyzn, jeden siedział na łóżku, drugi stał nad nim. W pomieszczeniu było cholernie ciemno, więc czym prędzej odnalazł przełącznik światła na ścianie za nim. Gdy jego oczy przyzwyczaiły się do nagłej jasności i odwrócił się z powrotem w stronę łóżka, zauważył, jak w jego stronę skierowany był rewolwer. Nie ruszył się choćby o milimetr, stwierdzając, że drugi raz nie zostawi Kena. Nie mógł nawet zawołać Arsena, gdyż istniało ryzyko, że nie spodobałoby się to Suttonowi.

— Och, a więc to twój kochanek? — zapytał podekscytowany blondyn, drugą dłonią przejeżdżając po włosach Kena, który nie śmiał unieść wzroku na Tommy’ego.

Coś mu tu cholernie nie pasowało.

Dopiero gdy przyjrzał się, w jakim stanie znajdował się prawnik, zrozumiał, o co chodziło temu świrowi.

Ubrania Kena były całe poszarpane, marynarki w ogóle na sobie nie miał, a koszulę miał rozpiętą i zsuniętą tak, że odkrywała całe ramiona aż do łokci. Okulary wyglądały na nieuszkodzone, jednak nie był w stanie powiedzieć tego samego o jego oczach. Były przekrwione, a ich właściciel przerażony do granic możliwości i dalej uparcie wpatrujący się w podłogę.

— Czyli mam rację, że ty to zrobiłeś, prawda? — zawołał uradowany, wskazując palcem na czerwony ślad nad obojczykiem Kena, który w tym świetle był wyjątkowo dobrze widoczny.

Ten gość wydawał się nienormalny, jego zachowanie i mimika były tak bardzo _nie na miejscu_. Tommy czuł się cholernie niekomfortowo.

— Tak — odpowiedział w końcu, nie chcąc tracić więcej czasu. — Więc zostaw go, daj nam odejść i nic na ciebie nie doniesiemy, w porządku? — Głos miał spokojny, chociaż sam miał wrażenie, jakby złość się z niego powoli wydostawała.

Sutton zjechał dłonią z głowy Kena na jego policzek, a następnie zatrzymał się na ustach. Dopiero teraz zauważył, że jego warga krwawiła. Miał tylko nadzieję, że nie był to groźniejszy krwotok.

— W porządku? Ani trochę — odparł powoli i cicho, że Tommy musiał naprawdę wysilić słuch, by go usłyszeć. — Twój prawnik mi się spodobał i co teraz zrobisz? — Rozsmarował kciukiem jego krew po podbródku, czerpiąc z tego jakąś chorą satysfakcję.

Skąd ten popierdoleniec mógł wiedzieć o profesji Kena?

Mógł mu o tym powiedzieć, gdy Tommy’ego już przy nich nie było, to fakt, ale wątpił, by Rosenberg, nawet w takim stanie, zachował się tak lekkomyślnie.

Rozejrzał się po pokoju i na podłodze, niedaleko jego nogi, znajdowała się jedna z wizytówek Kena.

No po prostu świetnie.

— Vercetti, wybacz, że to tak długo zajęło, ale nie spodziewałem się, że lesbijki są tak upierdliwe... a co się tu dzieje?! — Sutton wypalił z broni, gdy tylko Arsen pojawił się w drzwiach.

Tommy zdążył paść na podłogę, a blondyn ukrył się za ścianą. Usłyszał, jak Sutton przeklął pod nosem i szybko przeładowywał broń, więc czym prędzej wykorzystał moment i wypalił w niego magazynek. Gdy padł na ziemię, podszedł do niego i nie zważając na to, co mówił do niego Arsen, zasadził mocnego kopniaka w twarz Suttona. Chyba udało mu się nawet złamać jego nos.

— Odsuń się już od niego — nakazał mu blondyn, kucając i sprawdzając tętno martwego już ciała.

— Rób, co musisz, my się stąd zbieramy — poinformował go i podszedł do drżącego Kena, którego spojrzenie dalej wędrowało w dolnych granicach, jakby bał się popatrzeć na cokolwiek innego od podłogi.

Tommy w myślach podjął, że później się tą sprawą zajmie, teraz musiał dowlec Kena do samochodu i zawieźć go bezpiecznie do domu.

— Dasz radę wstać? — Gdy kiwnął słabo głową, złapał go delikatnie w pasie, a jego lewą rękę zarzucił sobie na ramię, by łatwiej mu się z nim szło.  


Jak wychodzili, ujrzał kątem oka Ballingera, który dalej trzymany przez ochroniarzy, uśmiechnął się do niego krzywo, znacząco unosząc brwi, gdy jego wzrok spoczął na Kenie, którego koszula dalej była rozpięta.  


Gdy wsiedli do samochodu, Tommy włączył ulubioną stację prawnika, mając nadzieję, że przynajmniej ona chociaż trochę oderwie jego myśli od tego nieprzyjemnego zdarzenia. Wyjechał z parkingu i kierował się w tak dobrze znane sobie miejsce. Zauważył kątem oka, jak Ken próbował zapiąć swoją koszulę, jednak z drżącymi dłońmi było to dla niego bardziej niż niewykonalne. Na najbliższym czerwonym świetle, Tommy odwrócił się w jego stronę i wyszeptał ciche: „Pomogę ci”. Zanim zapaliło się zielone, czarnowłosy zdążył uwinąć się z tą czynnością i jego dłonie z powrotem znalazły się na kierownicy.

Po dziesięciu minutach dotarli na miejsce i Tommy pomógł Kenowi dostać się do swojego mieszkania, który ten łączył z gabinetem.

Gdy upewnił się, że drzwi są zamknięte na klucz, ruszył do pokoju obok, gdzie znajdowała się sypialnia, w której być jeszcze nigdy nie miał okazji. Ken aktualnie brał prysznic, więc Tommy nie miał zbyt dużo do roboty. Zdjął buty i położył je pod oknem, a następnie wrócił się do gabinetu. Zasunął każdą żaluzję, nie chcąc ryzykować tym, że ktoś mógłby ich śledzić, a teraz obserwować. Podsunął również pod klamkę krzesło, by w razie czego, ciężej było je wyłamać. Jak to mówią, przezorny zawsze ubezpieczony.

Wrócił się do sypialni akurat, gdy Ken wyszedł z łazienki. Miał na sobie granatowy szlafrok, a ręcznikiem suszył jeszcze włosy. Nadal coś nie pasowało mu w jego zachowaniu, ale postanowił tego nie wygłaszać na głos.

— Planujesz zostać tu na noc? — Tommy ledwo co go usłyszał, wpatrując się w widok za oknem, gdzie okazało się, że zaczął padać deszcz.

Zasunął również te żaluzje, po czym oparł się o parapet i odwrócił w stronę siedzącego na łóżku prawnika.

Słyszał w jego głosie niemą prośbę. Ken bał się zostać sam, mimo że głośno by się do tego nigdy nie przyznał.

— Jeśli to nie dla ciebie problem, to tak — odparł — Wolałbym nie ryzykować, jeśli ktoś zechciałby złożyć ci niespodziewaną wizytę. — Wzruszył ramionami, po czym ściągnął marynarkę, rzucając ją na skórzany fotel, stojący w kącie pokoju.

— Czekaj, dam ci coś na zmianę, przecież nie będziesz spać w garniaku. — Wstał i podszedł do sporych rozmiarów szafy. Wyjął z niej szare dresy i zwyczajny, biały T-shirt, po czym podał je Tommy’emu, któremu dłonią wskazał drzwi łazienki.

Przebrał się, ubrania zostawiając na jednej z półek. Przemył twarz zimną wodą i wytarł się w wiszący obok ręcznik. Przejechał dłonią po włosach, które dalej dobrze się trzymały, zapewne dzięki żelowi.

Wrócił do pokoju, zastając leżącego już na łóżku Kena, który spoglądał na niego nieśmiało. Tommy usiadł na skraju mebla, a po chwili bicia się z własnymi myślami, ułożył się na plecach. Zdecydowanie czuł się dziwnie, leżąc w jednym łóżku z drugim facetem, jednak nie na tyle niekomfortowo, by przenieść się na fotel. Materac ugiął się trochę i Tommy zauważył, że Ken obrócił się na bok w jego stronę. Po chwili postąpił tak samo, nie mając pojęcia, jak się w tej sytuacji zachować.

Trwali tak w ciszy przez długą chwilę, podczas której obaj studiowali siebie nawzajem. Ken jednogłośnie w myślach stwierdził, że Tommy skubany Vercetti był cholernie przystojnym mężczyzną i nie mógł pozbyć się wrażenia, że znajomość z nim wywróci jego życie do góry nogami.

Tommy został wyrwany ze swoich myśli, gdy poczuł dłoń na swoim nadgarstku. Zamrugał kilka razy zdezorientowany i spojrzał się na uśmiechniętego Kena. Bez okularów był w stanie dokładniej przyjrzeć się jego jasnobrązowym oczom. Vercetti mógł poprzysiąc, że nawet wielogodzinne studiowanie jego twarzy, szybko by mu się nie znudziło.

— Dziękuję, Tommy — szepnął prawnik, będąc na wpół na jawie i śnie.

Vercetti leżał jeszcze długo w ciemności, wsłuchując się w spokojny oddech Kena. Rozmyślał, jak wiele rzeczy mogło pójść dzisiaj nie tak...

 

* * *

 

— Jak się czujesz? — zapytał, gdy Ken podniósł się do siadu.

— Wyśmienicie. — Ziewnął przeciągle, po czym ponownie opadł na poduszki. — Bez porannej kawy jestem żywym trupem. — Odwrócił się w stronę Tommy’ego, który akurat skończył wiązać buty i spojrzał się na Kena.

Brązowowłosy wydawał się bardziej blady niż zwykle, miał straszne wory pod oczami, których nawet okulary nie dały rady ukryć.

— Wyglądasz na chorego — stwierdził Tommy, po czym wstał i podszedł do Kena. Przystawił mu dłoń do czoła, którą prawie od razu odsunął. — Jesteś rozpalony!

— Wspaniale — westchnął zrezygnowany i nakrył się kołdrą po sam czubek głowy. — Właśnie tego mi brakowało, gdy mam ręce pełne roboty! Choroby! — mamrotał sfrustrowany.

Zachowanie Kena skojarzyło się Tommy’emu z sytuacją, gdy dziecko udaje złe samopoczucie, by uniknąć pójścia do szkoły, ale w ten sam dzień chce wyjść na dwór z przyjaciółmi, a jego rodzic mu tego zakazuje.

— Pójdę kupić ci leki, zaraz wrócę — poinformował go, po czym chwycił swoją marynarkę z fotelu i wyszedł z sypialni.

Ken nawet nie zdążył zaoponować, gdy usłyszał trzask drzwi w gabinecie.

* * *

 

— Dlaczego poszedłeś? Sam mógłbym je kupić. — Oparł się plecami o wezgłowie łóżka i skrzyżował ręce na piersi, oczekując odpowiedzi.

Tommy westchnął ciężko.

— Czuję się winny za twój stan — rzucił krótko, nie patrząc się na prawnika. Nie ufał swoim emocjom na tyle, by bez cienia obawy spojrzeć w oczy Kena.

— Och, czyżby słynny Tommy Vercetti po raz pierwszy wykazał się empatią? — Ken uniósł brwi w zdumieniu, nie spodziewając się po mężczyźnie takiego wyznania.

— Tylko względem ciebie, więc nie wyobrażaj sobie, że nagle stałem się ludzkim symbolem Caritasu — rzucił zirytowany, jak i chwilowo zbity z tropu. Wcześniej nie zastanawiał się tak nad swoim zachowaniem, ale najwyraźniej będzie musiał się bardziej pilnować.

— Nie śmiałbym nawet tak pomyśleć — zapewnił Ken, uśmiechając się lekko do mężczyzny, który stawiał zakupione leki na stoliku nocnym.

Następnie usiadł na skraju łóżka, tuż obok mężczyzny, by wsadzić mu termometr do ust. Odczekał chwilę, po czym wyjął go i odczytał temperaturę: 39,5°C.

— Zostajesz dzisiaj w domu i nie ruszasz się z łóżka, jeśli nie musisz, zrozumiałeś? — Wstał i rzucił ostatnie spojrzenie na Kena, a gdy ten kiwnął mu bez słowa głową, dodał na odchodnym: — Daj mi znać, jak wyzdrowiejesz.

Ken został sam z toną leków u boku i dużą ilością czasu na zastanawianie się, co takiego działo się z Tommym Vercettim, że ten coraz mniej zachowywał się jak zawsze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _1 – Easy Rider, film z 1969 roku: przedstawiono w nim m.in. styl życia obyczajowych rebeliantów końca lat 60. XX wieku: beatników, hippisów oraz rockersów. [źródło: Wikipedia]_


	4. Irytujące sytuacje

Po kilkunastu dniach załatwiania spraw dla wielu, przeróżnych ludzi, do Tommy’ego zadzwonił Ken. Akurat po tym, jak udało mu się odzyskać i zwrócić pieniądze Diazowi. Nie widząc nigdzie tego gościa, Lance’a, odebrał telefon.

Prawnik poinformował go, że już czuł się lepiej, jednak musi nadrobić całą papierkową robotę i dogadać się z Giorgim. Po krótkiej rozmowie Tommy ruszył w stronę hotelu.

W ciągu tego krótkiego spaceru zastanawiał się, dlaczego tak właściwie Rosenberg mówił mu o tym, nad czym aktualnie pracował. Tak, raz go zapytał, czym się zajmował, ale było to bardziej z chęci przedłużenia rozmowy, aniżeli czystej ciekawości. Czy Ken czuł się na tyle komfortowo, by mówić mu o tego typu sprawach? Czy był po prostu sfrustrowany nadmiarem pracy i nie miał komu się wyżalić lub ponarzekać? Właściwie, to Tommy nie wiedział nawet, czy prawnik miał jakichś przyjaciół. Chociaż w branży, w której obaj aktualnie siedzieli, nawiązywanie głębszych relacji było dość ryzykowne. Hipotetycznie rzecz biorąc, to Tommy pracował dla Kena, nie na odwrót. Dlaczego więc momentami przejmował się losem prawnika, skoro łączył ich jedynie biznes?

Dźwięk telefonu wyrwał go z zamyślenia, akurat, gdy wkroczył do swojego apartamentu.

„Ricardo Diaz”, pomyślał zirytowany, gdy usłyszał głos mężczyzny.

Z ciężkim westchnięciem Tommy obrócił się na pięcie i wyszedł z hotelu, wsiadając w pierwszy lepszy samochód stojący na parkingu.  


* * *

 

Gdy poznał lokalizację jednego z ludzi Diaza, zbliżała się już noc. Słońce dawno już zaszło, a Vice City zaczęło żyć całkowicie inną energią, niż tą za dnia. Na chodnikach spacerowali ludzie w znacznie śmielszych strojach, niżeli tych, w których chodzili do pracy, a ich celem były kluby i bary, stojące szerokim otworem, witając z daleka potencjalnych klientów głośną muzyką i pięknymi hostessami.

Skręcił w jedną z rzadziej uczęszczanych uliczek, by obrać drogę na skróty i przy tym zmniejszyć zużycie paliwa, które i tak nie wyglądało, aby miało starczyć mu na powrót do domu. Tommy zdecydowanie preferował jeździć tymi lepiej oświetlonymi drogami – nie tylko ze względu na bezpieczeństwo, ale także z najzwyklejszej przyjemności, którą czerpał z tak klimatycznych przejażdżek.

Gdy stał na światłach, po raz kolejny tego dnia odebrał telefon, modląc się w duchu, by nie był to znowu Diaz. Na jakiś czas miał dość wykonywania zleceń dla tego kurdupla i z chęcią odizolowałby się od spraw z nim związanych na długi, długi czas. Oczywiście jednak nie mógł sobie na to pozwolić, bo prędzej skończyłby martwy z rąk Forelliego, niżeli wolny i na zasłużonych wakacjach.

Jego modły o dziwo zostały wysłuchane.

 _— Tommy, słonko! Wiem, że jesteś ciężko pracującym mężczyzną, jednak może znajdziesz chwilkę i podwiózłbyś mnie w pewne miejsce? —_ Słodki głos Mercedes dotarł do jego uszu.

— Jasne, gdzie jesteś? — zapytał, czekając na zielone światło.

 _— Washington Street_ — odpowiedziała mu i Tommy westchnął, zdając sobie sprawę, że to spory kawał drogi, całkowicie mu nie po drodze.

— Już jadę — zapewnił, po czym rozłączył się i wrzucił telefon do schowka obok kierownicy, mając nadzieję, że nikt więcej już do niego nie zadzwoni. Następnie zawrócił, łamiąc przy tym z pięć przepisów drogowych, po czym przyspieszył, nie chcąc kazać Mercedes na siebie czekać.

 

* * *

 

Tommy zatrzymał samochód na kolejnych światłach i ściszył trochę muzykę, nie chcąc, by zakłócała ona głos Mercedes, która żywo opowiadała o zabawnej sytuacji, której wczoraj była świadkiem wraz ze swoją przyjaciółką.

— I wtedy, no nie uwierzysz! Ten koleś tak po prostu wyszedł, jak gdyby wcześniej w ogóle nie poprosił jej o rękę! Był totalnie pijany, no mówię Ci! — Śmiała się szczerze, będąc w wyśmienitym humorze, co udzieliło się również Tommy’emu, który przez całą jazdę uśmiechał się głupkowato.

— Tommy, spójrz! — Wskazała palcem na prawnika, wychodzącego z budynku obok. Gdy spojrzał w ich stronę, kobieta mu pomachała z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy.

— Cześć Tommy, witaj Mercy — przywitał się, gdy usiadł na tylnym siedzeniu, zamykając za sobą drzwi.

— Hej, Rosie, a gdzie to się było, hmm? — zapytała, odwracając głowę w jego stronę i unosząc wymownie brwi.

— Załatwiałem coś dla Giorgiego, nic ciekawego. — Mercedes przewróciła oczami, wyraźnie niezadowolona z jego odpowiedzi, jednak nie naciskała i zwróciła się spojrzeniem na Tommy’ego, który wymusił pierwszeństwo na drugim kierowcy, zajmując tym samym ostatnie wolne miejsce parkingowe.

— Przydałaby ci się porządna szkoła jazdy, słonko — skomentowała i pokręciła z politowaniem głową, gdy mężczyzna prychnął pod nosem. — Bawcie się dobrze, chłopcy — rzuciła, zanim wysiadła z samochodu i mrugnęła do nich z uśmiechem na ustach.

Gdy zniknęła za drzwiami klubu, Tommy spojrzał się w lusterko, obserwując przez chwilę prawnika, po czym zaproponował mu podwózkę do domu. Ken kiwnął głową, przypatrując się mijanym widokom za oknem, gdy Vercetti ponownie ruszył.

Droga minęła im w całkowitej ciszy. Dla Tommy’ego była ona relaksująca, a dla Kena – niezręczna.  Dlatego też prawnik poczuł ulgę, gdy w zaledwie kilka minut Vercetti ponownie zaparkował samochód. Z jednej strony nie chciał się już żegnać z mężczyzną, w końcu sporo czasu się już nie widzieli i mieli kilka spraw do obgadania, jednak nie był pewny, czy proponowanie spotkania o tej porze było odpowiednie. Tak więc podrygiwał nerwowo na siedzeniu przez dłuższą chwilę, nie potrafiąc się zdecydować, aż w końcu zebrał resztki swojej odwagi i zapytał:

— Wejdziesz? — Jego ramiona opadły, jak gdyby był już w przegranej pozycji i czekał jedynie na odmowę.

Zamiast odpowiedzieć, po prostu wyszedł z samochodu i podążył za Kenem, który zdążył już wejść do budynku. Tommy’ego lekko zdezorientowało zachowanie prawnika, jednak zepchnął to na drugi plan. Najzwyczajniej w świecie mógł mieć dla niego jakąś misję. Wszystko było ciekawsze od bycia chłopaczkiem na posyłki Diaza.

— Szczerze, to nie wiem, dlaczego cię zaprosiłem. — Ken oparł się o swoje biurko i pokręcił głową z niepokojem. — Być może brakowało mi twojej prezencji w moim gabinecie.

Tommy zaśmiał się krótko pod nosem i uśmiechnął chytrze do mężczyzny.

— Innymi słowy, tęskniłeś za mną?

Ken spojrzał się na niego dziwnie i wykrzywił usta w nieprzyjemnym dla oka grymasie.

— Można to tak ująć — wymamrotał niepewnie, a spojrzenie jego lądowało wszędzie, z wyjątkiem Tommy’ego. — Wiesz, wcześniej nikogo nigdy nie uważałem za swojego przyjaciela… cholera, w tej branży to jest nieformalnie zabronione! Jednak wydaje mi się, że z tobą, z tobą jest inaczej… tak sądzę. — Najwyraźniej zabrakło mu już tchu, bo oparł się rękami o biurko, po czym potarł skroń, jakby doskwierał mu ból głowy. — Wybacz, Tommy, pierdolę już głupoty… zapomnij o tym.

Tommy miał przeczucie, że mężczyzna nie był tak do końca trzeźwy, ale by potwierdzić swoją teorię, musiałby się do niego zbliżyć. Okazja nadarzyła się już po chwili, gdy Ken – wyraźnie chcąc wydostać się z niekomfortowej dla niego sytuacji – machnął ręką i odwrócił się, kierując się w stronę swojej sypialni. Czarnowłosy bardziej pod wpływem emocji, niż zdrowego rozsądku, złapał go za łokieć. Gdy się zatrzymał, puścił jego rękę, jednak gdy stał tak blisko niego, dostał potwierdzenie swoich przypuszczeń, poczuł woń alkoholu od prawnika.

Momentalnie Vercetti odsunął się od Kena o kilka kroków i spojrzał na niego nieprzychylnie, co spotkało się ze zmartwionym wyrazem twarzy u prawnika.

— Rozumiem, że poprzez załatwianie spraw dla Giorgiego, miałeś na myśli picie z nim? — zapytał, czując, jak rośnie w nim niewytłumaczalne dla niego zirytowanie.

— To, co robię w wolnym czasie, nie jest twoją sprawą, Vercetti — odparł zdenerwowany, nie spodziewając się ze strony mężczyzny zainteresowania jego prywatnymi sprawami.

Tommy zmarszczył brwi i podszedł do prawnika, który mimowolnie spróbował odsunąć się od niepokojąco wyglądającego czarnowłosego, jednak jego plecy napotkały na swojej drodze ścianę, która w żaden sposób nie ułatwiła mu drogi ucieczki.

— Czyli zamiast faktycznie załatwiać sprawy dla Giorgiego, po prostu poszedłeś się upić? — Wypluł wręcz ostatnie słowo, jak gdyby było ono czymś toksycznym. — A może to właśnie z nim piłeś w najlepsze, podczas gdy ja nadwyrężam dzień w dzień kark dla tego kurdupla, Diaza? — Ken zmarszczył brwi i chwilę zajęło mu zrozumienie sensu słów Tommy’ego, który zaczął krążyć po gabinecie, próbując się uspokoić.

— Nic o mnie nie wiesz! — Odwrócił się zdziwiony, słysząc pełen żalu i złości krzyk prawnika, który lekko się zatoczył, podchodząc do niego. — Nie próbuj wmawiać mi, co powinienem był robić, a czego nie! — Bił bezsilnie pięściami w klatkę piersiową Tommy’ego, który zirytowany złapał go za ramiona, odpychając od siebie na bezpieczną – dla jego własnego komfortu – odległość.

— Ponieważ nic nigdy nie chcesz mi powiedzieć! — odkrzyknął zdenerwowany — Jak więc niby mogę cokolwiek o tobie wiedzieć, co?! — Odwrócił się do niego plecami i wyszedł, głośno trzaskając drzwiami. Miał dość problemów na głowie, by dodawać sobie do tego pijanego prawnika, który nie potrafił zająć się prawdziwą robotą.

  
Tommy zdał sobie sprawę, że po raz kolejny, zareagował zbyt emocjonalnie i jak zwykle – wszystko zepsuł. Wyszedł z budynku, jak tylko najszybciej było to możliwe, będąc wzburzonym z bardzo wielu powodów. Jednym z nich była jego własna głupota, drugim, że nie wiedział, jak zachowywać się przy Kenie, by ten nie reagował na niego tak negatywnie. Trzecim – znowu niczego konkretnego się nie dowiedział. Jak długo człowiek może żyć w niewiedzy, zanim całkowicie się podda?

Usiadł za kierownicą, na której położył ręce, a następnie głowę.   


„Złością niczego nie naprawię”. — pomyślał, biorąc następnie parę głębszych oddechów.  


Po wyciszeniu niechcianych przez niego emocji wyprostował plecy i rozejrzał się, intensywnie zastanawiając się nad tym, co teraz powinien był zrobić. Wrócić i przeprosić, przełykając z trudem swoją dumę? A może odpuścić i pojechać do domu? Bądź zająć się sprawami dla Diaza, by wyładować niechcianą złość? Wybrał trzecią opcję, jednak w momencie, gdy chciał włączyć silnik, kątem oka zauważył, jak ktoś podejrzanie wyglądający pałętał się pod wejściem do budynku, obok którego Tommy miał zaparkowany samochód. Zmrużył oczy, starając się dostrzec twarz potencjalnego delikwenta, jednak było to dość trudne w nocy. Minęła krótka chwila, po której mężczyzna wszedł do budynku, a Vercettiego zżerało coś od środka i nie wiedział, co uczynić. Tak, pokłócił się z Kenem, jednak czy był to powód, by zostawić go samego na pastwę potencjalnego zagrożenia? Co by się stało, gdyby odjechał i już nigdy nie spotkałby się twarzą w twarz z tym grającym mu na nerwach prawnikiem?

_Pieprzyć dumę._

Wysiadł z samochodu i czym prędzej przeładował pistolet, kierując się pospiesznie z miejsca, z którego dopiero co pędem wychodził. Cóż za ironia.

Nie widział śladu, po włamywaczu, tak więc musiał już znajdować się na piętrze. Tommy wziął głęboki, uspokajający oddech, po czym ruszył bezszelestnie na górę, nie chcąc, by ktokolwiek go usłyszał. Musiał zachować ostrożność, zwłaszcza że jego kamizelka kuloodporna poszła na śmietnik po ostatniej misji. Nie mógł więc pozwolić sobie choćby na najmniejszy błąd.

Skręcając, zauważył niedomknięte drzwi, przez które na korytarz wpadała struga światła. Podszedł powoli, w pozycji gotowej do strzału, gdy usłyszał jakieś słowa. Niestety znajdował się za daleko, by cokolwiek usłyszeć, tak więc, nie marnując więcej czasu, po raz kolejny stworzył sobie przejście do pomieszczenia zamaszystym kopniakiem. Wywołało to piskliwy skrzek ze strony – jak zauważył – tego kurdupla, Ballingera, jak i wyraźny szok ze strony Kena, który aktualnie siedział za biurkiem. Czyżby go posłuchał i w tym stanie wziął się do pracy?

— Ty — powiedział, wskazując na gościa, którego odór czuł w odległości kilku metrów. — Na ziemię, ale to już! — Celował w jego głowę, gdy wykopał broń spod jego zasięgu, by uniknąć potencjalnych powikłań.

— Mogę skorzystać z twojego telefonu, Ken? — zapytał, a na jego twarzy zawitał sadystyczny uśmiech, który skierowany był w stronę Ballingera, który zapewne zaczął żałować swojej wycieczki do mieszkania prawnika.

Mężczyzna kiwnął głową i zatopił się w swoim fotelu, oglądając swoje paznokcie, jak gdyby cała ta sytuacja wyjątkowo go nudziła.

Tommy po raz kolejny siłą woli powstrzymał się od śmiechu. Przeprowadził szybką rozmowę ze swoim nowym przyjacielem, po czym mając zapewnienie, że ten za kilka minut się zjawi na miejscu, odłożył słuchawkę z zadowoleniem. Następnie, dalej obserwując bacznie Ballingera, usiadł na fotelu pod oknem. Nie miał zamiaru przez cały ten czas stać, skoro mógł odpocząć. Podejrzewał, że jutro u Diaza nie będzie łatwo. Nie miał jednak co narzekać (co i tak ciągle robił), w końcu każda akcja przybliżała go do rozwiązania całego tego niepotrzebnego – według niego – zamieszania wokół pieniędzy Forelliego. Taką przynajmniej żywił nadzieję. Nie chciał się w końcu pewnego ranka obudzić z lufą przystawioną do gardła.

Usłyszał ziewnięcie Kena i upewniając się, że Ballinger dalej gapił się uparcie w podłogę, przeniósł swoje spojrzenie na zaspanego prawnika. Skoro go uratował, czy to znaczyło, że nie są już skłóceni i są na prostej i łatwej drodze do kontynuowania współpracy? Czy może mężczyzna żywił do niego urazę? Pokręcił głową, chcąc wyzbyć się z niej tych bzdetów. Ileż mógł gdybać, zanim po prostu samemu się upewnić?

— Zaczynam się czuć jak twój osobisty ochroniarz. — Po fakcie stwierdził, że trochę głupio to zabrzmiało, ale nie miał się już co wycofywać, ponieważ Ken zwrócił na niego swoją uwagę.

— Zawsze możesz nim zostać. — Wzruszył ramionami, jednak głupkowaty uśmiech nie schodził mu z twarzy; zdradzał jego szczere odczucia względem tego pomysłu.

— Da się zrobić — skwitował, z ulgą wstając, gdy zobaczył Arsena we framudze drzwi. — Nareszcie!

— Ciesz się, Vercetti, że w ogóle byłem w okolicy — westchnął i skuł, mruczącego pod nosem Ballingera kajdankami, a następnie kazał mu wstać. — Zawiozę go na posterunek i chociaż jedna z wielu spraw zostanie rozwiązana. — Otarł czoło wierzchem dłoni, by następnie uśmiechnąć się do dwójki mężczyzn.

— Dzięki za cynk, Vercetti, miłej nocy życzę. — Skinął mu głową i odwrócił się do prawnika. — Panu również, panie Rosenberg. — Po czym wyszedł, zamykając za sobą drzwi.

 


	5. Lance Vance i kilka rozwianych niepewności

 

— Tommy, co ty tutaj ro… — Nie zdążył dokończyć pytania, ponieważ zniecierpliwiony mężczyzna przerwał  mu w połowie.

— Lance — warknął, poganiając go gestem dłoni, by otworzył te cholerne drzwi, bo miał już szczerze dość stania jak idiota na korytarzu.

— Okej — odparł powoli Ken, przekręcając klucz w zamku i już na starcie został siłą wepchnięty do swojego własnego gabinetu. Niewiele brakło, by stracił równowagę!

— Tommy, do cholery, co się dzieje?! — zawołał, po tym, jak mężczyzna posadził go na biurku i zaczął chodzić po pomieszczeniu, jak maniak.

Vercetti stanął nagle w miejscu, kończąc swoją bezsensowną wędrówkę w kółko i gwałtownie odwrócił się w stronę Kena z lewą dłonią opartą na biodrze, a drugą masując sobie czoło w akcie wyjątkowej frustracji.

— Lance, pieprzony, Vance — Pokręcił głową i westchnął ciężko, wcale nie ciesząc się z dzisiejszego spotkania czarnoskórego mężczyzny, który tylko niepotrzebnie ryzykował swoim życiem.

— Nie umarł, prawda? — zapytał Ken z domieszką czarnego humoru dla rozluźnienia sytuacji, widząc, że Tommy po raz kolejny nie był chodzącą definicją oazy spokoju.

— Szczęściarz dobrze wie, co robi, więc nie, jeszcze nie umarł. — Czarnowłosy wydał z siebie bliżej nieokreślony odgłos niezadowolenia, po czym podszedł do Kena i oparł się dłońmi o biurko, po obu stronach nóg Kena. — Co nie zmienia faktu, że Diaz powoli zaczyna mi ufać, a jeden nieprzemyślany ruch ze strony Lance’a i wszystko pójdzie w cholerę! — Spojrzał się na mężczyznę w oczekiwaniu na zrozumienie, jednak zdając sobie nagle sprawę, jak blisko siebie się znajdowali, zamrugał parę razy, odchrząknął i odsunął się od niego z ledwo słyszalnym „wybacz” na ustach.

Ken uśmiechnął się delikatnie, nie rozumiejąc, czemu jedno słowo, mające według Tommy’ego byciem przeprosinami, wywołało w nim tak miłe uczucie. Nie miał czasu jednak na rozmyślania, gdyż mężczyzna ponownie zaczął chodzić w kółko, jak w nieustającym transie. Czy kiedykolwiek był on spokojny i zrelaksowany? Nie przypominał sobie, by był opanowany – chociaż raz – w jego gabinecie. Jednak pamiętał, jak bardzo rozluźniony wydawał się w Malibu. Oczywiście, dopóki nie zostawił go samego przy barze dla Brenta, martwego już handlarza narkotykami. Naprawdę nie rozumiał, co mu strzeliło wtedy do głowy, by tańczyć z nim, zamiast z Vercettim. Szybko pożałował swojej decyzji i do dzisiaj zastanawiał się, jak mógłby sprowadzić ich znajomość na lepsze tory. Miał wrażenie, że tamtym jednym błędem zrobił o kilka kroków do tyłu, zamiast wprzód. Ciężko jednak było porozumieć się z Tommym, gdy ten za każdym razem przychodził do niego wściekły i sfrustrowany. Jak niby miałby z nim porozmawiać, nie zaczynając kolejnej kłótni?

Mężczyzna westchnął ciężko i Ken spojrzał się na niego, przypominając sobie o temacie ich konwersacji. Z całego serca nie znosił Lance’a, jednak chciał jakoś ulżyć Tommy’emu w jego „cierpieniu”. Już od pierwszego spotkania Vance wydał mu się egoistycznym i niezbyt bystrym członkiem swojej rodziny. Czy mógł jakoś wpłynąć na tego idiotę? Wątpił w to, jednak zawsze mógł spróbować.

— Postaram się zrobić, co tylko w mojej mocy, jednak niczego nie obiecuję. — Zszedł z biurka i ścisnął delikatnie ramię Tommy’ego w pokrzepiającym geście. — Dobrze wiesz, jak bardzo gościa nie znoszę.

— Jakbym mógł zapomnieć. — Zaśmiał się pod nosem, po czym spojrzał się na Kena z nadzieją. — To może pomożesz mi się uspokoić?

— Ja? Sam jestem wiecznym kłębkiem nerwów, jakim cudem niby moja obecność pomoże ci się uspokoić? – zapytał zdziwiony, nie pojmując sensu słów mężczyzny, jednak po chwili z wrednym uśmieszkiem dodał: — Jedyne, co mogę, to zaparzyć ci ziołowej herbaty, która być może da radę pomóc z okiełznaniem twoich napadów agresji.

Tommy jedynie przewrócił oczami, co wywołało chichot ze strony Kena. Mężczyzna chciał mu odpowiedzieć, jednak nagle przypomniało mu się coś ważnego.

— Cholera, zapomniałem! — rzucił i poklepał Kena po plecach w geście pożegnania, zanim wyszedł pospiesznie z gabinetu.

— Czego zapomniałeś?! — zawołał do niego prawnik, wybiegając na korytarz.

— Okraść wojsko! — odkrzyknął mu, po czym Ken usłyszał donośny śmiech.

— Co do... — Mężczyzna podrapał się po głowie, a następnie wrócił do pracy, na której nie potrafił się skupić przez jednego delikwenta.

 

* * *

 

— Cholera, ale ma na sobie plamy krwi! Jak pan niby to wytłumaczy?!

Pół godziny wykłócania się z policjantem i prawnik miał już naprawdę dość mężczyzny, przed którym stał, podczas gdy ten siedział sobie w najlepsze za biurkiem. Tommy – na szczęście już odkuty z kajdanek – siedział obok na krześle, obserwując ich ze znużeniem.

— Nie widzi pan, że on przynajmniej posiada coś takiego, jak hobby? — Ken zmarszczył brwi i potarł palcami skronie, mając dość tej niekończącej się napiętej wymiany zdań. Jeszcze kilka minut, a powie coś niekoniecznie miłego. — Myśli oficer, że plamy na jego koszuli nie mają nic wspólnego z kolorem mojego garnituru dzisiaj? Wracał ze sklepu z pieprzonym kubłem farby, gdy jakiś idiota na niego wpadł! Trochę dedukcji i wyrozumiałości! — Usiadł na kancie drugiego biurka, przy którym aktualnie nikt nie siedział i modlił się w myślach, by ta szopka się już skończyła.

— Ech, a co tu się dzieje o tak późnej porze? — Arsen oparł się o framugę drzwi, lustrując wszystkich wokół z irytacją wymalowaną na twarzy. Najwyraźniej nie był to jego najlepszy dzień w pracy.

— Jeden z pana wątpliwie wyszkolonych ludzi, oskarża bezpodstawnie mojego klienta! To się dzieje! — Założył ręce na krzyż i spojrzał się krzywo na wymienionego mężczyznę, który nagle zaczął wyglądać na zestresowanego, gdy jego przełożony zlustrował go wzrokiem.

— Hmm... — Arsen zamyślił się na chwilę, a następnie skinął głową, jak gdyby coś sobie przypomniał — Jest czysty, sprawdziłem wcześniej kamery monitorujące ten obszar.

Policjant za biurkiem momentalnie pobladł, a na twarzy Tommy’ego pojawił się chytry uśmieszek.

— A nie mówiłem? — żachnął się Ken, spoglądając groźnie na amatora w swoim fachu, by następnie zwrócić się z uśmiechem w stronę Arsena. — Wielka szkoda, że nie spotkaliśmy się w bardziej sprzyjających okolicznościach, jednak żywię nadzieję, że w przyszłości się to zmieni, a mój klient nie będzie oskarżany o coś, czego nigdy w życiu by nie zrobił.

— Oczywista sprawa, panie Rosenberg. — Skinął im głową na pożegnanie, po czym zamknął za nimi drzwi. Oboje usłyszeli głośne krzyki, zanim jeszcze wyszli z budynku. Czyżby ktoś właśnie stracił pracę?

Gdy znaleźli się w samochodzie Kena, Tommy wybuchł donośnym i szczerym śmiechem. Prawnik aż podskoczył na siedzeniu, spodziewał się, że będzie on zły ze spędzenia takiej kupy czasu na komisariacie, sfrustrowany, ba – nawet zdeterminowany, by zabić kilku policjantów, tak na przekór. Jednak nie podejrzewał, że mężczyzna będzie rozbawiony całą tą sytuacją!

— Naprawdę? — zapytał po chwili, wciąż szeroko się uśmiechając, aż widoczne stały się jego dołki w policzkach, z których istnienia Ken nigdy wcześniej nie zdawał sobie sprawy. — Czy ja ci wyglądam na malarza? — Zaśmiał się ponownie, widząc zszokowaną minę prawnika, który dopiero po chwili oprzytomniał.

— Bardziej na takiego uwielbiającego połączenie groteski z batalistycznymi scenami. — Spojrzał się na słuchającego go uważnie Tommy’ego. — Tylko że w prawdziwym życiu. — Po kilku sekundowej ciszy, nie wytrzymał i parsknął śmiechem, trzymając się za bok. Drugą ręką próbował się o coś oprzeć, by spokojnie wyrównać oddech, jednak przez przypadek uderzył w klakson, na co Tommy jedynie wywrócił rozbawiony oczami, nie dowierzając, jak ten mężczyzna poprawił mu dzisiaj humor.

— Tylko się nie uduś. — Pokręcił głową, zapinając pas. — Chyba że chcesz otrzymać ode mnie wyjątkowo nieudolną próbę wykonywania pierwszej pomocy. — Mrugnął do niego i ponownie się zaśmiał.

Ken natomiast wyprostował się i położył dłonie na kierownicy, wpatrując się z zainteresowaniem w Tommy’ego. Opierał się on łokciem o drzwi samochodu, w którym okno otwarte było na oścież, przez co do środka wpływało rześkie, wieczorne powietrze Vice City. Zaciągnął się nim porządnie, aż prawie mu się nie zakręciło w głowie, by następnie uśmiechnąć się do siebie głupkowato przez myśl, która znikąd znalazła się w jego głowie. Gdy Tommy patrzył się na niego w ten sposób, naprawdę nie czuł żadnych obiekcji, aby stać się jego królikiem doświadczalnym, do czegokolwiek by tylko zechciał.

Ostatecznie jednak pokręcił głową i przekręcił kluczyki w stacyjce, żeby wreszcie zniknąć z tego przeklętego policyjnego parkingu. Nie mógł dłużej znieść widoku komisariatu ani radiowozów i oficerów przechadzających się po okolicy.

Jego gra aktorska najwyraźniej była coraz lepsza, skoro udało mu się wmówić policjantowi, który na własne oczy widział, jak Tommy oddalał się od jednego z członków gangu, splamiony świeżą krwią z pistoletem przy sobie, że był on niewinny. Szkoda jedynie, że zarekwirowali mu broń i będzie zmuszony udać się do _Ammu-Nation_ . Dziwił się, że Arsen tak po prostu puścił go wolno, nie przesłuchując najpierw. Czyżby mężczyzna był tak zmęczony pracą policjanta? A może miał jeszcze inne zmartwienia, przez które nie podważył nawet jego zdania? Z chęcią dowiedziałby się o nim więcej, jednak Tommy posiadał niewiele więcej informacji od niego samego. Facet był tajemniczy i dobrze pilnował swoich sekretów, to musiał mu przyznać.  


* * *

 

    Minęło kilka długich i pracowitych dni dla Kena, który ograniczył swój kontakt z Giorgim po tym, jak pomógł mu z ostatnią sprawą. Musiał skupić się na priorytetach, a jednym z nich było zdobycie informacji o Arsenie, co szło mu dość mozolnie. Problem Tommy’ego załatwił w połowie, bo Lance’a naprawdę ciężko było trzymać w ryzach. Facet po prostu nie słuchał się zdrowego rozsądku, tylko robił, co sam uznawał za słuszne, mimo że dla każdego innego w miarę inteligentnego człowieka było czystą _głupotą_. Pakował się wszędzie tam, gdzie nie powinien. Wszędzie tam, gdzie ludzie uznawali go za wroga i zdrajcę, za zagrożenie w ich biznesie. Dlaczego więc go nie słuchał i mimo wszystko chodził tam, gdzie mógł stracić życie? Może ostatecznym rozwiązaniem byłaby amputacja obu jego nóg?

    Ken westchnął ciężko, zdjął okulary i potarł knykciami zmęczone oczy od wielogodzinnego przeglądania papierów. Kark go bolał, a gdy się wyprostował, plecy wydały nieprzyjemny dla ucha gruchot. Czy to już starość? Czy zwykłe przepracowanie?

Zaśmiał się niemrawo pod nosem i spojrzał na widok za oknem. Za jakąś godzinę powinno się już ściemniać. A co on robił? Dalej siedział w swoim biurze, zakopany po brzegi w umowach i kontraktach, które tak kiedyś uwielbiał. Dlaczego właściwie się tak męczył? Ach, tak! Nie wiedzieć czemu bał się, że Tommy drugi raz nawrzeszczy na niego, że się opierdalał, zamiast zająć pracą. Nie rozumiał powodu, dla którego zaczęło mu tak bardzo zależeć na zdaniu czarnowłosego. Czy był to wstyd, że mężczyzna widział go w takim stanie? A może chciał pokazać się z tej lepszej strony (jeśli taką w ogóle posiadał)?

    Wstał z miejsca i zaczął krążyć po pomieszczeniu. Musiał skupić się na swoich myślach, inaczej zaczną one krążyć wokół tematów dla niego niewygodnych i po raz kolejny będzie czuł się niekomfortowo. Jednak nie potrafił pozbyć się poczucia winy po tym, jak dość dobitnie zakomunikował Tommy’emu, iż nie powinien był wtrącać się w jego życie prywatne. Jakim idiotą był, otumanionym dodatkowo przez alkohol, że nie był w stanie zauważyć, że już dawno zaczęli wchodzić sobie w drogę. Wszystko zaczęło się od feralnego zdarzenia z _alibi_ , gdzie doszli do zbyt bliskiego kontaktu, co skończyło się jego _małym_ atakiem paniki. Tommy nie wspominał o tym potem, nie pytał, chociaż Ken dobrze widział, że mężczyzna nie rozumiał, co wtedy mu się działo, co mu dolegało. Prawnik jednak nie chciał niczego tłumaczyć, mówić o swoich słabościach i lękach na głos. Gdyby wypowiedziałby je na głos, stałyby się one prawdziwe, nieodwracalne. Dlatego unikał tego tematu jak ognia, starając się nie stresować przy mężczyźnie zbyt wiele, by ponownie nie zareagować tak żałośnie. Za późno było na zmienienie profesji czy znajomości, więc te problemy go nie ominą. Co jakiś czas policja na karku, co dzień lub dwa któryś członek rodziny Forelli na linii. A ostatnio dołączył do tego wszystkiego bacznie obserwujący go Tommy. Czy kilka błędów wystarczyłoby, by mężczyzna przestał mu ufać? Czy naprawdę tylko on tutaj zawinił? Jeśli tak, to musiał wymyślić sposób, by jakoś to naprawić. Pragnął mieć go po swojej stronie, zwłaszcza że nikomu innemu nie powierzyłby swojego życia. Tommy jednak zasłużył na to, by się poświęcać, ryzykować. Tak wiele razy go ratował z opresji, najczęściej spowodowanej jego własną lekkomyślnością i niedopatrzeniem. A nawet raz go nie przeprosił za swoje zachowanie, które tak wiele problemu mu sprawiło. Próbował mu się odwdzięczyć przez jak najszybsze wyciąganie go z komisariatu, jednak nadal czuł, że wykonywał jedynie swoją pracę. Taką samą jak w przypadku Forellich. Nie chciał tego, nie chciał, by mężczyzna miał go za zwykłego adwokata, który niewinnego posłałby na krzesło elektryczne. Pragnął być kimś więcej dla niego. Kimś, komu będzie mógł ufać, wyżalać się, mówić o swoich najskrytszych marzeniach i obawach. Kimś, z kim cieszyłby się ulotnymi chwilami spokoju i radości, kimś, u kogo zawsze znalazłaby wsparcie i otuchę.

Stać się kimś, z kim Tommy chciałby się _zaprzyjaźnić_.

Może był to najwyższy czas na opuszczenie swojej strefy komfortu?

Musiał odetchnąć, czuł się wręcz klaustrofobicznie w swoim gabinecie. Chwycił pospiesznie marynarkę i klucze i wyszedł, zamykając za sobą drzwi.  
  


* * *

 

    Tommy’ego uspokoiło nieco pożegnanie z Colonelem. Po uratowaniu Lance’a z rąk ludzi Diaza był porządnie wzburzony i jego nerwy były na granicy wytrzymałości. Cortez pokazał jednak swoją wyrozumiałość i nie skomentował tego, jak wyżywał się na jego wrogach, którzy nie chcieli doprowadzić do wypływu za miasto. Droga przebiegła im bezpiecznie, z czego Tommy był zadowolony. Jego pobocznym zmartwieniem było teraz dopilnowanie, by Mercedes była bezpieczna. Wziął to zadanie na serio i od razu po wróceniu na ląd zadzwonił do młodej kobiety, która się obruszyła, gdy Tommy _uprzejmie_ zażądał od niej codziennych raportów, by mieć pewność, że nic jej nie grozi. Zanim się na to zgodziła, skomentowała jego tekst za nieudolną próbę flirtu i jak tak dalej pójdzie, to będzie miał problem ze znalezieniem sobie kogoś. Jakby nie miał o czym innym myśleć! Nie wyobrażał sobie być z kimś w związku, gdy siedział dalej po kolana w gównie.  


    Gdy doszedł do najbliższej ulicy, zaczął rozglądać się za potencjalnym środkiem transportu. Prawie od razu ujrzał motocyklistę, którego następnie zrzucił bez większego wysiłku na asfalt, by samemu wsiąść na motocykl. Nie przejmował się krzykami za nim, których po chwili i tak już nie było, dzięki szybkiemu zmyciu się z miejsca. Nie miał ochoty na żadne konflikty. Nie po akcji z Lancem. Nie, gdy zbliżała się noc i pragnął już jedynie zasnąć w swoim wygodnym łóżku, na którym nigdy długo nie mógł zostać, bo już po kilku godzinach ktoś do niego wydzwaniał. Zdawał sobie jednak sprawę, że każdy kolejny telefon, każda misja, przybliżały go do tych przeklętych pieniędzy Sonny’ego. Jedna niepomyślna transakcja i jego życie stało się kłębem morderstw, korupcji i niemoralnych czynów, których nie potrafił żałować, jeśli miały mu one uratować życie. Jak daleko był w stanie się posunąć, zanim jego sumienie nie da o sobie znać? Nie miał pojęcia i żywił nadzieję, że nie zdarzy się to w najbliższym czasie, gdyż nie mógł sobie na coś takiego pozwolić. To nie tak, że mógł pójść, się wyspowiadać i od razu poczuć się lepiej. Niestety, w przypadku Tommy’ego wszystko wydawało się bardziej zawiłe i skomplikowane, niż on sam by tego chciał. Jednak na niektóre rzeczy nie mamy wpływu, czyż nie?

    Zbliżając się do hotelu, z daleka już zauważył samotnie siedzącą postać na ławce przy nim. Przy parkowaniu obok, zdał sobie sprawę, że był to Ken, którego szczerze nie spodziewał się spotkać o tej porze i w tym miejscu. Wyglądał na zafrasowanego, gdy tak opierał się łokciami o kolana i w zamyśleniu wpatrywał się w przestrzeń przed sobą. Co też mogło chodzić mu po głowie?

— Ken. — Podszedł do okularnika i machnął mu dłonią przed oczami, by ten zwrócił na niego uwagę. — Jeśli mogę spytać, co tutaj robisz? — zapytał, wpatrując się w niego niepewnie. Czyżby znowu zrobił coś nie tak i szykowała się kolejna kłótnia?

— Ech? — Prawnik uniósł głowę i spojrzał się na Tommy’ego. Po chwili chyba oprzytomniał, bo wstał i stanął przed nim. — Możemy porozmawiać?

Tommy nie lubił tych dwóch słów zespolonych razem w pytaniu; nigdy nie wróżyły nic dobrego. Nie chciał się jednak kłócić, nie miał na to wystarczającej energii, więc po prostu skinął głową, zgadzając się na cokolwiek go czekało.

Przeszli się na drogę widokową przy plaży naprzeciwko hotelu, by nie dyskutować przy ludziach. Obaj chcieli ciszy i spokoju, więc chwilę tak szli, nie odzywając się do siebie. Słyszalne były jedynie ich oddechy i odgłosy samochodów z oddali.

W końcu nastał ten moment, gdzie po głębokim westchnieniu, cisza dobiegła końca.

— Przepraszam, Tommy. — Widząc nieme pytanie na twarzy mężczyzny, pospiesznie dodał: — No wiesz, za mój ostatni, nagły wybuch...

— Nie musisz przepraszać. — Jego twarz nie okazywała żadnych emocji, poza zmarszczonymi brwiami, jak gdyby mu samemu nie podobało się to, co właśnie mówił. — Miałeś rację, nie wiem o tobie prawie nic, jednak to żaden problem. W końcu nie jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, tylko partnerami w biznesie. — Wzruszył ramionami, nie mając nic więcej do powiedzenia.

— Tommy, nie! — Vercetti spojrzał na niego zdziwiony i aż przystanął. — To nie tak… po prostu, ech.

Z trudnością starał się znaleźć odpowiednie słowa, podczas gdy czarnowłosy po prostu czekał.

— Moglibyśmy spróbować z przyjaźnią... kto wie, może przyniosłaby nam ona więcej dobrego, niż zwykła, sztywna współpraca? — Spojrzał się na Tommy’ego z nadzieją i niepewnością w oczach, a jego dłonie zaczęły drżeć z podenerwowania, więc włożył je prędko do kieszeni spodni.

Nastała długa cisza, podczas której Tommy wpatrywał się w ciemny i bezkresny ocean. Ken natomiast próbował uciszyć swój potop negatywnych myśli, które podsuwały mu tysiące pomysłów, jak bardzo wszystko mogło pójść nie tak w tym momencie. Powraca do rzeczywistości po głośnym odchrząknięciu czarnowłosego.

— Okej, brzmi to, jak dobry pomysł, tak sądzę.

Ken po raz pierwszy uśmiechnął się do Tommy’ego _w taki_ sposób, że miał on ochotę _coś_ zrobić, ale sam dokładnie nie wiedział co. Więc po zepchnięciu tej niespodziewanej chęci na bok, po prostu zarzucił mu rękę na ramię i kontynuował ich spontaniczny spacer, zaczynając go poznawać od nowa.


	6. Plan C

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dwa rozdziały jednego dnia, łuhu~!
> 
> Szczęśliwego Nowego Roku, moi drodzy czytelnicy!

— I co teraz? — Padło pytanie, gdy obaj stali nad martwym ciałem Diaza, a na terenie całej posiadłości znajdowały się trupy po członkach gangu.

Tommy rozejrzał się.

Plamy na dywanach i wykładzinie można było uznać za niezbyt widoczne, gdyż zlewały się z ich czerwienią. Ślady po nabojach w ścianach od razu zignorował. Wątpił, by policjantom chciało się je dokładnie sprawdzić. Najgorzej jednak było z ciałami, których musieli się jakoś pozbyć. Zapewne kwestią czasu było, gdy jakiś cywil, co usłyszał strzelaninę, zadzwoni na odpowiednie służby. Nie miał żadnego pomysłu, jak mogliby wytłumaczyć się z martwych ciał. I miał przeczucie, że nawet siła perswazji Kena nic by w takim wypadku nie wskórała.

W byłym gabinecie Diaza ujrzał monitoring.

— Pozbądź się kaset z nagraniami. — Lance kiwnął głową i już chciał się odwrócić, gdy Tommy dodał: — Wszystkich. Od momentu, w którym zaczęliśmy się tu pojawiać. Lepiej, żeby policja nie znalazła żadnych dowodów.

— Domyśliłem się — wymamrotał pod nosem, czego Tommy już nie usłyszał, bo dawno zdążył zejść na parter.

Musiał znaleźć pomieszczenie, które nadawałoby się na tymczasowy „schowek” na zwłoki. Przechodził więc korytarzami, uważnie oglądając mijane ściany i pomieszczenia, nie chcąc pominąć, chociażby najmniejszego szczegółu. Gdy natrafił na wielki obraz, przedstawiający samego Diaza, na jego twarzy znalazł się grymas, wyrażający zdegustowanie i zażenowanie jednocześnie. Chwycił w dłonie złote ramy malowidła, by następnie postawić je obok na podłodze. Po otrzepaniu rąk z kurzu jego oczom ukazały się czarne, mosiężne drzwi. Nie marnując więcej czasu, otworzył je i jedyne, co zobaczył, to otaczającą go ciemność. Światło padające z korytarza wystarczyło mu jednak na odnalezienie przełącznika i już po chwili szedł po schodach w dół, przyglądając się bacznie wszystkiemu wokół. Gdy doszedł do kolejnych drzwi, usłyszał jakieś szepty. Z wyciągniętą bronią, otworzył je zamaszyście. Dwóch skulonych blisko siebie mężczyzn w podartych ubraniach stało na środku pod ścianą. Wpatrywali się w Tommy’ego ze strachem, niepewnością i domieszką nadziei w oczach.

— Jesteście w stanie przenieść tu z dwudziestu martwych ludzi Diaza, na czele z nim? — Spojrzeli na siebie i wydawać się mogło, że obaj porozumieli się w myślach ze sobą, bo równocześnie kiwnęli głową w stronę Tommy’ego. — Znajdują się na terenie całej posiadłości, gdybyście zdążyli się z tym problemem uwikłać przed przyjazdem policji, byłbym bardzo rad.

Gdy minęli pospiesznie Vercettiego w drzwiach, usłyszeli za sobą ciche, ledwie słyszalne: „Lepiej dla was, żebyście mnie nie zawiedli”.

Po tym, jak wyszli z piwnicy, Tommy ponowił eksplorację podziemnych korytarzy. Nie zagłębiał się zbytnio, nie chcąc niepotrzebnie marnować czasu. Najprawdopodobniej ciągnęły się one pod całą posiadłością, co było dla niego bardzo przydatną wiedzą na wypadek, gdyby pewnego dnia ktoś _nieproszony_ planował go odwiedzić.  


* * *

  
Podczas pilnowania dwójki mężczyzn, Vercetti zadzwonił do Kena, informując go, że ucieszyłby się, gdyby prawnik złożył mu natychmiastową wizytę w rezydencji Diaza, po czym szybko się rozłączył, gdy usłyszał syreny policyjne.

— Na pewno wszystkich znieśliście do piwnicy? — zapytał, gdy ci wnieśli ostatniego i zrzucili go ze schodów.

— Tak — odparł wyższy z nich, po czym zamknęli za sobą drzwi, a Tommy z powrotem powiesił obraz. Obiecał im, że wróci po nich, gdy tylko pozbędzie się stąd policji.

Wrócił do głównego holu, gdzie dołączył do niego Lance. Po chwili stanęła przed nimi grupa policjantów, na której czele znajdował się — jak zwykle — Matthew Arsen.

— Znowu się spotykamy, Vercetti. — Kiwnął mu głową na przywitanie, jednak jego postawa wyrażała całkowitą powagę, gdy rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu ze zmarszczonymi brwiami. — Widzę, że twój prawnik jest nieobecny.

— Za niedługo powinien być — odparł krótko Tommy, obserwując bacznie, gdzie policjanci się zagłębiali. Był niezadowolony z tego, że posiadali nakaz, na wchodzenie gdziekolwiek im się żywnie podobało.

— A więc w czasie oczekiwania, rozejrzymy się, hmm? — Minął Lance’a, który już chciał coś, niekoniecznie odpowiedniego w tej sytuacji, powiedzieć. Na szczęście łokieć Tommy’ego mu to zręcznie uniemożliwił. Arsen najwyraźniej nic nie zauważył, bo ruchem ręki przywołał do siebie jednego z policjantów, z którym następnie zaczął o czymś rozmawiać.

Tommy’emu nie pozostało nic innego, niż czekać na Kena i pilnować nerwowego Lance’a, by ten nie zrobił niczego nierozsądnego.   


* * *

  
Bardzo długo trwało przekonywanie policjantów, iż nie było żadnej strzelaniny. Ken nawet posunął się o przypuszczenie, że osoba, która zadzwoniła po policję, mogła zrobić to w formie nieśmiesznego żartu bądź na złość komuś. Arsen jedynie słuchał go uważnie, tylko od czasu do czasu zadając jakieś pytania. Jego współpracownicy natomiast przez cały ten czas przeszukiwali posiadłość, starając się znaleźć jakiś dowód na to, że faktycznie nic złego się tu nie wydarzyło.

Lance za to ciągle milczał. Najwyraźniej nie czuł się komfortowo w towarzystwie tak wielu policjantów. Wszyscy go ignorowali, nikt go o nic nie pytał, więc siedział w fotelu, przyglądając się tylko innym.

Prawnik aktualnie rozmawiał z Arsenem, starając się zakończyć to dochodzenie, jak najszybciej tylko mógł, jednak policjant pozostawał nieugięty, mówiąc, że muszą postępować według protokołu. Ich krótką wymianę zdań przerwał nagły hałas.

Ku wyraźnemu przerażeniu Lance’a, jeden z policjantów najwyraźniej znalazł miejsce, w którym mężczyzna wcześniej upchnął na siłę kasety z monitoringiem. Szafka była tak zapchana, że połowa z nich skończyła na podłodze. Tommy powstrzymał się od głośnego przekleństwa tylko i wyłącznie przez zdanie sobie sprawy, że kasety były całkowicie zniszczone. Czyli Lance jednak potrafił wykonać swoją robotę.

    Arsen podszedł do nowego znaleziska i następnie, ciągnąc za jedną z taśm, chwycił tą złamaną w połowie. Z uniesionymi brwiami obejrzał ją z kilku stron, po czym odwrócił się w stronę Tommy’ego i Kena ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem.

— A więc, panie Rosenberg, czy jest pan w stanie powiedzieć mi, cóż to są za kasety? — Obracał taśmę wokół palców, będąc wyraźnie rozbawionym widokiem zdezorientowanego prawnika, którego kompletnie zatkało.

Tommy, widząc, jak Ken schował drżące dłonie do kieszeni spodni, postanowił samemu wyratować sytuację. Nie mógł zawsze polegać na Kenie, również powinien go wspierać, co nie?

— Sekstaśmy — odparł ze stoickim spokojem, nie przejmując się wcale spojrzeniami, które od razu zebrał.

Lance się zakrztusił, próbując powstrzymać śmiech, Arsena na chwilę zamurowało, tak jak i resztę policjantów, którym udało się usłyszeć odpowiedź, a Ken spojrzał się z niedowierzaniem na Tommy’ego, którego kamienna twarz nadal nic nie zdradzała.

— Doprawdy? — Matthew przemówił, odkładając popsutą kasetę na półkę obok. — A któż to miał przyjemność znaleźć się na tych nagraniach wraz z tobą, Vercetti?

Tommy chciał odpowiedzieć coś w stylu: „A skąd pewność, że są moje?”, jednak nie chciał wracać do tematu nieobecnego Diaza, w jego dotychczasowej posiadłości. Chciał jak najszybciej skończyć tę całą szopkę i miał nadzieję, że Arsen mu w tym pomoże, a nie zacznie utrudniać sprawę. Wciąż jednak nie zmieniało to faktu, że miał do czynienia z policjantem – nieważne jak bardzo wyluzowanym – wciąż policjantem, który musiał wykonywać swoją pracę!

Po nie znalezieniu żadnej sensownej odpowiedzi postawił wszystko na plan C, który niekoniecznie był przemyślanym planem — bardziej desperackim krokiem, który miał pewne prawdopodobieństwo wyratować go z sytuacji.

— A jak sądzisz? — zapytał z figlarnym uśmieszkiem i nagłym żarem w oczach, gdy chwycił Kena w talii i przyciągnął go bliżej do siebie tak, że stykali się bokami.

Kątem oka widział, że okularnik wpatrywał się w niego z konsternacją. Nie zaprotestował jednak i najwyraźniej rozumiejąc plan czarnowłosego, postanowił według niego działać. Uśmiechnął się do zmieszanego Arsena, po czym założył ręce na krzyż i oparł głowę na ramieniu Tommy’ego, który w myślach gratulował sobie za tak genialne i sprytne wyjście z sytuacji.

— Pieprzone pedały. — Co miało najwyraźniej być cichym warknięciem, w tej ciszy brzmiało jak głośno wypowiedziane słowa.

Tommy szybko zlokalizował policjanta, który to powiedział. Puścił Kena i podszedł do mężczyzny, na którego twarzy widoczny był grymas obrzydzenia i złości, co sprawiało, że wyglądał jeszcze bardziej nieprzyjemnie.

— Ma oficer jakiś problem z tym? — zapytał, stając tuż przed nim, ciesząc się z tego, że był od niego wyższy. Niby mała przewaga w słownym starciu, ale lepsza niż żadna.

— Tak, mam — wycedził zza zaciśniętych zębów — Najpierw liżesz się ze swoim chłoptasiem na oczach funkcjonariuszy, a potem otwarcie przyznajesz, że go posuwasz? Co z tobą jest nie tak, cioto? — warknął, czekając na reakcję czarnowłosego.

Vercetti przez chwilę starał się opanować złość, którą czuł i uciszył pragnienie uderzenia tego skurwiela. Nie mógł pobić policjanta na oczach innych, nawet jeśli byłoby to coś, co przyniosłoby mu niesamowitą ulgę.

Nagle zdał sobie sprawę, czemu facet wydawał mu się dziwnie znajomy, jak gdyby już wcześniej go spotkał.

— Ach, to ty — wymamrotał do siebie, przypominając sobie funkcjonariusza, który stał na czele grupy, która naruszyła jego prywatność w hotelu bez nakazu, gdy tworzył pamiętne alibi wraz z Kenem.

Odszedł od irytującego mężczyzny, by wrócić do Kena i ponownie objąć go w pasie. Ten najwyraźniej wyczuł jego złość, bo wyszeptał mu do ucha najciszej, jak potrafił: „Pozwę go do sądu, jeśli chcesz. Wiesz, że jestem w stanie wygrać”. Tommy czuł ciepły oddech mężczyzny i podświadomie przyciągnął go bliżej.

— Arsen, zacznę chyba składać zażalenia na twoich podwładnych z powodu ich braku profesjonalizmu — poinformował go, jednak wpatrywał się hardo na sprawcę zamieszania.

— Nie możesz tego zrobić! — wypalił mężczyzna, momentalnie żałując tego, co wcześniej palnął bez namysłu.

— Niech oficer uwierzy mi na słowo, że _mogę_ i to _zrobię_ , jeśli nie pozostanie mi nic innego. — Jego groźna mina najwyraźniej zadziałała, bo policjant wreszcie zamilkł.  


Podczas gdy Arsen zbierał swoich ludzi do wyjścia, mówiąc, że więcej nic tu nie wskórają, Tommy czerpał satysfakcję ze spokoju, który w dziwny sposób dawał mu Ken i przebywanie w jego bliskim towarzystwie. Prawnik był wyraźnie rozbawiony tym, jak bezdusznie Arsen wygonił za drzwi swoich podwładnych. Zanim również i on wyszedł, odwrócił się na chwilę.

— Wasza dwójka tworzy całkiem interesujący duet — podsumował, po czym nagle spoważniał. — Będę miał cię na oku, Vercetti. — Mrugnął do niego, gdy minął ich ostatni jego współpracownik, a następnie wraz z resztą, opuścił posiadłość.

Gdy w końcu zostali sami (Lance w tym czasie sprzątał bałagan po kasetach), Tommy niechętnie puścił Kena, który spojrzał się na niego badawczo.

— Sekstaśmy, serio? — Uniósł brew, patrząc na mężczyznę z niedowierzaniem. — Nie przestajesz mnie zaskakiwać, wiesz?

— To było pierwsze, co przyszło mi do głowy — westchnął zmęczony, wywracając przy tym oczami.

— Czyżby twoje myśli wirowały tylko wokół tego tematu? — spytał od razu, wyraźnie drażniąc się z nim dla frajdy.

— Nie, nie tylko — odparł, spoglądając na niego. — Ważne, że mój plan zadziałał i wyszło na nasze. — Wzruszył ramionami, po czym skierował się w stronę schodów, chcąc wyjaśnić sprawę Lance’owi.

Zdążył jednak zostać zatrzymanym, zanim jego stopa choćby dotknęła pierwszego stopnia. Odwrócił się do Kena, który trzymał go za ramię z miną, jakby chciał mu coś ważnego powiedzieć.

— Wiem, dlaczego Arsen tak łatwo odpuścił dzisiaj — wyznał, zaglądając za Tommy’ego, czy aby Lance ich nie podsłuchiwał. Wyglądał na niezdecydowanego, więc Vercetti pokierował go do korytarza, prowadzącego do piwnicy. Skoro nie mógł zająć się tym, czym planował, to rozwiąże inną sprawę, przy okazji informując Kena o swoim niemałym odkryciu.

— Jako policjant powinien nas udupić, a mimo to zignorował wszelkie poszlaki, mówiące, że faktycznie odbyła się tu istna masakra. — Analizował zachowanie Arsena, po czym z niechęcią przyznał: — Nie rozumiem tego, Ken.

— Najprawdopodobniej nie chciał tak drążyć tematu, bo znajdował się z innymi funkcjonariuszami, którzy przy normalnych warunkach dalej ciągnęliby nas za języki. — Szedł tuż obok Tommy’ego, gestykulując przy tym żywo. — Dowiedziałem się, że Diaz przetrzymywał dwóch braci Arsena, jednak ten nie wiedział dokładnie gdzie, więc był trzymany przez niego krótko. Jeden jego nieprzemyślany ruch, który nie spodobałby się Diazowi, skutkowałby śmiercią jego braci, a tego najbardziej chciał uniknąć. W skrócie śmierć Diaza była mu na rękę.

Zatrzymali się przed tym nieszczęsnym obrazem. Czarnowłosy spojrzał się na Kena, nie spodziewając się po nim tak szybkim zdobyciu tylu informacji.  
  
— Nie wnikam, jak zdobyłeś tę wiedzę… — Zdjął portret ze ściany, stawiając go obok. — Ważne, że dzięki temu, wiemy, co teraz zrobić i jak wiele możemy zyskać. — Uśmiechnął się do prawnika, który przechylił głowę, nie rozumiejąc, co mężczyzna miał na myśli.

Tommy, trzymając jedną dłoń na klamce drzwi, drugą chwycił Kena za ramię, przyciągając go tym samym do siebie, by wyraźnie mu oznajmić, że:

— Dobrze wykonana robota zawsze mnie zadowala. — Otworzył drzwi i obaj ujrzeli, jak dwójka siedzących na schodach mężczyzn, szybko wstała i stanęła do nich przodem, by następnie skinąć im głową.  


* * *

  
Po powrocie z North Point Mall, Tommy przy wejściu zastał jedynie Kena, siedzącego na głównych schodach. Gdy go zobaczył, od razu do niego podszedł, nie tracąc czasu.

— Gdzie jest reszta? — zapytał zdziwiony. Mówił, że wróci za kilkanaście minut, a ci i tak na niego nie poczekali? Dobrze, że przynajmniej na Kena mógł liczyć.

— Powiedzieli, że mają swoje sprawy do ogarnięcia — wyjaśnił, po chwili dodając: — Avery prosił, bym przekazał, że jeszcze do ciebie zadzwoni.

— Okej. — Skinął głową, po chwili sobie coś przypominając. — A jak tam nasza nowa dwójka pomocników?

— Całkiem nieźle, udało mi się ich przekonać, by nie kontaktowali się z nikim, dopóki im na to nie pozwolimy. — Uśmiechnął się przebiegle i zapytał: — Jakie masz plany wobec nich?

— Jeszcze nie wiem, ale coś wymyślę. — Zamyślił się na chwilę, po czym krótko rzucił: — Wszystko w swoim czasie.

Z myśli wyrwał go dźwięk telefonu, który od razu odebrał.

— _Hej, Tommy! Jako że jesteś przewrażliwiony na punkcie mojego bezpieczeństwa, postanowiłam poinformować cię, że wyjeżdżam z przyjaciółmi na kilka dni z Vice City, zwykłe zwiedzanie, okej?_ — Brzmiało to dla niego dość szemranie, jednak nie powinien zachowywać się jak ojciec dziewczyny, tylko jak jej przyjaciel, czyż nie?

— A z jakim typem ludzi się wybierasz? — Zanim udało mu się powstrzymać swoją podejrzliwość, zadał pytanie, którego po chwili pożałował.

— _Wiem, że mój tato kazał ci mnie pilnować, ale chyba nie staniesz się przez to moją przyzwoitką?_ — Tommy nawet przez telefon potrafił wyczuć, gdy Mercedes z niego żartowała.

— Nie, Mercy, nie stanę się kimś takim, masz moje słowo — zapewnił, po czym pożegnał się z nią i rozłączył.

Westchnął ciężko, po czym spojrzał się na widocznie zamyślonego Kena i powiedział, że mogą się już zbierać, bo ma dość siedzenia w tym samym miejscu.

— Przepraszam, że wciągnąłem cię w to całe zamieszanie — przemówił po chwili, której nie mógł już dłużej wytrzymać. Poczucie winy po raz kolejny zżerało go od środka. Zaczęło go to szczerze martwić, jednak żaden lekarz w tym aspekcie nie był w stanie mu pomóc.

— Siedzę w tym dłużej, niż cię znam — rzucił niedbale, spoglądając na Tommy’ego, który zatrzymał się przed zaparkowanym na podjeździe samochodem. — A jak widzisz, do tej pory świetnie dawałem sobie radę, czyż nie?

— Nie miałem na myśli ogólnego biznesu, w którym siedzimy — poprawił się, czując niewytłumaczalny niepokój, gdy myślał o sprawie, jaką chciał z Kenem naprostować. — Tylko tę sytuację z…

— Z udawaniem, że jesteśmy kochankami? — Dokończył za niego, kręcąc głową z rozbawieniem. — Tommy, jeśli w ten sposób będzie łatwiej nam uchodzić prawu, to nie mam nic przeciwko temu, mówię na poważnie. Im mniej papierkowej roboty dla mnie, tym lepiej. — Tommy spojrzał się na niego z niedowierzaniem. Nie spodziewał się po Kenie takiego spojrzenia na tę sprawę. Podejrzewał, że będzie przeciwny, powie mu, by już nigdy tak absurdalnego planu awaryjnego nie wymyślał, a nie, że tak po prostu pozwoli na dalsze dwuznaczne zachowania z jego strony. Czy pominął coś ważnego, czego wcześniej nie zauważył? Jakiś znak, sugestię, insynuację? Sam już nie wiedział i czuł się przez to lekko zagubiony we własnych myślach, co rzadko mu się zdarzało.

Dalej nie rozumiał, czemu tak gwałtownie zareagował na obraźliwe określenie, którym obdarzył ich jeden z policjantów. Nie łatwiej, by było odwołać te słowa? Chociaż, gdyby to zrobił, współpracownicy Arsena na własną rękę pewnie staraliby się dowieść, że Tommy był winny wielu zbrodniom. Co więc byłoby teraz najlepszym krokiem? Dalsze granie, które równało się manifestowaniem ich niejakim „związkiem” wokół, przy każdej okazji, gdzie by się im to opłacało? Nie łatwiej byłoby działać po staremu? Chociaż musiał przyznać, fakt, że Ken nie miał nic przeciwko, naprawdę dał mu do myślenia. Postanowił, że zacznie się baczniej przyglądać prawnikowi, który szczerze zdziwił go swoim brakiem obiekcji. Jakie inne korzyści widział w tym dla siebie?  


* * *

  
— Nic ci nie narzucam, Tommy — westchnął cierpiętniczo, trochę zmęczony tym, że dalej nie wsiedli do auta, tylko stali obok niego, wciąż dyskutując. — Jedynie sugeruję, byś ograniczył używanie przemocy wobec innych, jeśli tylko jesteś w stanie, bo nic ona nam nie ułatwi.

— Jak tam chcesz — rzucił niedbale i tak nie mając zamiaru zmienić swoich metod. Jak dotąd przekonywanie ludzi do swoich racji siłą działało sprawniej, niż męczenie się z używaniem słów, których ci najwyraźniej i tak nie rozumieli.

Gdy chciał zaproponować, by już jechali, zauważył, jak Ken nagle wyciągnął swój pistolet, celując w jego stronę.

— Ken, co ty kurwa robisz?! Opuść ten pieprzony pisto… — Odgłos wystrzelonego naboju zagłuszył dalsze słowa Tommy’ego, za którym ktoś upadł. Odwrócił się od razu i u jego stóp ujrzał nieżywego już członka gangu Diaza. Czy przez cały ten czas siedział w bagażniku samochodu?

— Cholera — przeklął, nie będąc w stanie nic innego z siebie wydobyć.

Spojrzał się na Kena, który opuścił już broń, jednak dalej ją mocno trzymał w gotowości.

— Bez obrazy, ale czy nie powiedziałeś wcześniej, że nie będziemy używać przemocy? — zironizował, chcąc jakoś uspokoić Kena, który zaczął się nerwowo rozglądać.

— To była samoobrona, nie przemoc, okej? — powiedział naprędce — Co z nim zrobimy?

— To samo, co z resztą. — Wzruszył ramionami, spoglądając na nieprzekonanego prawnika. — Zostaw to mnie, zajmę się tym, jak tu wrócę. — Tommy wpakował gościa z powrotem do bagażnika, po czym wsiadł do samochodu obok. Po chwili dołączył do niego Ken, który tym razem uśmiechnął się do niego.

 


	7. Konfuzja, bezradność i chęć do działania.

W dzień powrotu do Vice City pierwszą rzeczą, którą Mercedes zrobiła, było wyświadczenie przysługi Tommy’emu, poprzez spędzenie wraz ze swoimi przyjaciółkami wieczoru z członkami zespołu Love Fist. Nie ukrywała tego, że lubiła ich muzykę i naprawdę miło spędziła czas w towarzystwie zabawnych Szkotów. Mimo to jej myśli w trakcie spotkania ciągle wirowały wokół pewnego policjanta, który od pewnego zdarzenia zawrócił jej w głowie na stałe.

Pamiętała wszystko tak, jakby było to wczoraj. Wracała tego dnia o własnych nogach, mając nadzieję, że krótki spacer na chłodnym powietrzu oczyści jej umysł z głośnej muzyki, która wciąż grała jej w głowie, pomimo wyjścia z klubu. Jej przyjaciele martwili się o nią, jednak zapewniła ich, że nic złego się jej nie stanie. Jak nierozsądnie wtedy postąpiła! Dalej nie mogła uwierzyć, że alkohol tak ją ogłupił w tamtej chwili. Wystarczyło, że weszła w ciemną uliczkę, jednocześnie będącą skrótem do jej apartamentu, a już jakiś podejrzany typ ją zaczepił.  Zakapturzony mężczyzna starał się wyrwać jej torebkę z dłoni, do czego jednak nie mogła doprowadzić. Swoimi krzykami i wołaniem o pomoc ściągnęła z początku jedynie uwagę bezpańskiego psa, który w żaden sposób nie zareagował.

Po chwili szarpaniny usłyszała stanowczy i groźny głos, który sprawił, że niedoszły złodziej momentalnie znieruchomiał. W kilka sekund policjant zakuł mężczyznę w kajdanki i trzymał mocno. Wtedy zaproponował jej podwózkę do domu. Mercedes średnio pamiętała, co się dalej działo, najprawdopodobniej przysnęła w samochodzie i obudziła się dopiero na miejscu. Zanim podziękowała i pożegnała się z policjantem, zapytała o jego imię. „Matthew” – odpowiedział jej z czarującym uśmiechem, po czym więcej już go nie widziała.

Dlatego, przy pierwszej lepszej okazji, poprosiła Tommy’ego o zapoznanie jej z przystojnym blondynem. Nie musiała długo czekać na telefon od policjanta z zaproszeniem na randkę w renomowanej restauracji.

Matthew okazał się prawdziwym dżentelmenem i równie szarmanckim towarzyszem. Przyjechał po nią o równej osiemnastej, przywitał ją, całując w dłoń. Restauracja, w której mieli rezerwację, znajdowała się w centrum miasta.

* * *

  
Ich pierwsza randka przebiegała wprost idealnie, dopóki z oddali nie usłyszeli krzyków ludzi, wybuchów i wystrzałów z broni. Wszystkie osoby znajdujące się w restauracji momentalnie wstały bądź wychyliły się zza swoich siedzeń, próbując dojrzeć przez okna witrynowe, co spowodowało na ulicy taki chaos. Mercedes stanęła za plecami Arsena, kładąc mu dłonie na ramionach w geście zatroskania. Już po chwili, ku ich zdziwieniu, ujrzeli — niczym w zwolnionym tempie — Tommy’ego na motocyklu, z jedną dłonią na kierownicy a drugą z pistoletem, z którego strzelał do przechodniów i innych pojazdów, które mijał. Skręcił w kolejną ulicę, przez co stracili go z oczu, jednak zamęt, który za sobą zostawił, nie mógł się niczemu innemu równać.

Nie minęła nawet minuta, a Matthew ruszył w stronę drzwi, najwyraźniej chcąc powstrzymać wściekłego mężczyznę przed zniszczeniem połowy miasta. Powstrzymał go przed tym jednak stanowczy głos Mercedes, która z irytacją wypisaną na twarzy i wysoko uniesioną głową, wróciła do ich stolika.

— Jeśli teraz stąd wyjdziesz, możesz pomarzyć o drugim spotkaniu!

Blondyn po kilku sekundach zasiadł ponownie na miejscu naprzeciwko Mercedes. Ciężko było mu się pozbyć tej obsesji na punkcie swojej pracy. Przeczuwał, że najlepszym krokiem do tego będzie przestawienie swoich priorytetów. Aktualnie planował zdobyć serce Mercy, która spodobała mu się już przy pierwszym spotkaniu.

Nie tracąc niepotrzebnie czasu na wewnętrzne refleksje, spojrzał się na dziewczynę, która wpatrywała się w widok za oknem.

— Wspominałaś, że lubisz podróżować — rozpoczął temat, zyskując tym samym jej uwagę — Byłaś gdzieś ostatnio? — zapytał, obserwując, jak dziewczyna odgarnęła kosmyk włosów za ucho.

— Wybrałam się na kilka dni z przyjaciółmi do małego miasteczka, znajdującego się za Vice City — odparła pogodnie z błyskiem w oku — Nigdy się tak dobrze nie bawiłam, jak tam!

— Co najbardziej ci się podobało?

— Zdecydowanie ilość różnorodnych klubów. — Zrobiła łyk wina, po czym dodała: — Lubię bawić się w tutejszych lokalach, jednak po czasie człowiek przyzwyczaja się do ludzi i wystroju. Myślę, że jakieś urozmaicenie co jakiś czas jest dobre.

— Z chęcią bym się kiedyś wybrał do wybranego przez ciebie klubu. — powiedział szczerze, mając nadzieję, że uda im się kiedyś razem do jakiegoś wybrać.

— Znam idealne miejsce, więc bądź gotowy, słonko. — Mrugnęła do niego, co wywołało uśmiech na twarzy policjanta, który miał nadzieję, że będzie w stanie wziąć więcej wolnego od pracy.

Gdy kelner przyniósł ich zamówienie, zajęli się posiłkiem, rozmawiając przy tym na luźne tematy, które szerokim kołem omijały temat pracy Arsena.

— Wybierasz się może na koncert Love Fist? — zapytał, widząc przejeżdżający samochód z reklamą informującą o dokładnej dacie wydarzenia i cenie biletów.

Mercedes wzruszyła lekko ramionami, po czym oparła się łokciami o stół.

— Z początku chciałam, jednak teraz sama już nie wiem — rzekła niepewnie, wpatrując się w widok za oknem.

— Dlaczego? — zapytał zdziwiony, nie spodziewając się po dziewczynie chęci ominięcia koncertu tak znanego zespołu rockowego.

— Nie mam chyba po prostu ochoty na kilkugodzinne stanie w tłumie spoconych ludzi, gdzie co chwilę będę szturchana lub co gorsza, podrywana. — Wzdrygnęła się, najwyraźniej tracąc apetyt, bo odsunęła talerz od siebie, a chwyciła za kieliszek z winem.

— Rozumiem — odparł — Ten sam czas można by wykorzystać znacznie przyjemniej. — Mrugnął do niej, a po chwili gestem ręki przywołał do siebie kelnera.

Zapłacił za posiłek i napoje, a następnie wyszedł z Mercedes z restauracji. W drodze powrotnej rozmawiali na wiele przyziemnych, ale równie ciekawych tematów, które wprowadzały ich w pogodny i odprężający nastrój. Matthew nie zwracał uwagi na nikogo poza Mercy. Przez swoją ignorancję nie zauważył bijatyki, którą minęli, gdzie dwóch policjantów próbowało uspokoić tłum gapiów. Jak i również umknęło mu to, że przez całą drogę powrotną samochodem do apartamentu Mercedes, był śledzony przez kierowcę w czerwonym vanie.

* * *

  
Ken siedział w swoim biurze, gdy po raz kolejny odłożył długopis na bok, wiedząc, że i tak nie był w stanie dzisiaj nic produktywnego zrobić. Na jego szczęście nie miał dużo spraw do załatwiania, tak przynajmniej myślał z rana, zanim zadzwonił do niego Sonny. Prawnik nigdy głośno by się nie przyznał do tego, że czasem naprawdę obawiał się własnego kuzyna. Jednak bardziej martwił się o Tommy’ego. Od kilku dni go nie widział ani nic o nim nie słyszał. Czyżby załatwianie spraw szło mu tak gładko i bez większych trudności? Jeśli tak, to dobrze.

Te kilka dni pozwoliły Kenowi na głębokie refleksje i przemyślenia, od których już od dłuższego czasu chciał uciec, jednak nie mógł tego zrobić, gdy swoimi czynami zaprzeczał postanowieniom, które stworzył w głowie. Doprawdy, co myślał, gdy tak spokojnie mówił o graniu kochanków? Wprawdzie, czuł, że ciągnęło go do Tommy’ego przy każdej możliwej okazji, jednak starał się to pragnienie zagłuszyć, pozbyć się go. Nie sądził, by mężczyzna szczerze odwzajemniał jego uczucia, w końcu kim był Ken w porównaniu z wieloma atrakcyjnymi kobietami w Vice City? Ba, nawet nie miał pewności co do orientacji czarnowłosego. Mimo tych wątpliwości, zachowanie Tommy’ego wciąż dawało mu wiele do myślenia. Na przykład to jak każdy jego plan awaryjny był z nim powiązany. Tworzenie alibi? Ken był wymówką. Popsuty monitoring? Wspólne seks taśmy. Nie miał już pojęcia, co robić i jak się zachowywać przy Vercettim. Pozostawała mu tylko obserwacja, która również była nieodłączną częścią jego pracy.

Westchnął ciężko i oparł czoło o kant biurka, starając się skupić na czymkolwiek, co nie krążyło wokół osoby Tommy’ego. Nie było to jednak takie łatwe, zwłaszcza jeśli ktoś nie puka do drzwi przed wejściem.

— Wszystko gra, Ken? — Usłyszał głos Tommy’ego i naprawdę nie czuł, by był to najlepszy czas na interakcję z nim.

Uniósł głowę, ściągając przy tym okulary, by przetrzeć oczy.

— Po prostu jestem zmęczony — odparł cicho i  zapytał: — Co cię do mnie sprowadza?

Mężczyzna założył ponownie swoje oprawki na nos i przyglądał się czarnowłosemu, który opierał się dłońmi o biurko, przygryzając dolną wargę, jakby miał trudność ze znalezieniem odpowiednich słów. Czyżby Lance znowu nawalił? A może coś stało się Mercedes i potrzebował wsparcia? Cóż, niezależnie, czego Tommy od niego chciał, miał zamiar, chociaż spróbować mu pomóc.

— Mitch nalegał, bym przyprowadził cię do baru. Najwyraźniej bardzo chce cię poznać — przemówił w końcu, co wyzbyło Kena z wszelkich zmartwień.

— Hmm? A co w tym złego? Jutro mam wolne, jeśli pasuje ci ten termin. — Poprawił okulary, odkładając papiery na bok, by całą swoją uwagę poświęcić Tommy’emu, który usiadł na fotelu przy oknie.

— Po prostu… Mam wrażenie, że dosłownie wszyscy w Vice City wiedzą o naszym rzekomym związku. Kent Paul wykorzystał tę informację do zripostowania mnie, członkowie Love Fist chcieli znać gorące szczegółu naszego domniemanego romansu, a do tego doszedł Mitch, który wyraził chęć poznania cię, wspominając, że rodzina zawsze będzie dla siebie tolerancyjna. A do tego doświadczam przez ostatnie dni dziwnych déjà vu, które mieszają mi w głowie i czuję się przez nie mocno zdezorientowany. — Wzniósł ręce w powietrze w akcie frustracji. Wyglądał na zdezorientowanego i ledwie żywego, a jego wzrok szybko przeskakiwał z jednego miejsca w drugie. Wyraźnie było widać, że przydałby mu się porządny odpoczynek, jednak jak Ken przeczuwał, mężczyzna nie miał na niego najzwyczajniej w świecie czasu. — Ach! I Lance, jakbym mógł o nim zapomnieć! Dzwonił do mnie kilka razy ze swoimi problemami względem mnie i najwyraźniej żadne z moich uspokajających słów do niego nie doszły.

Po tej tyradzie nastała krótka cisza, którą przerwały ostrożne słowa Kena.

— Sonny do mnie zadzwonił. Nie jest zadowolony z twoich działań w mieście. — Wstał z miejsca i podszedł powoli do Tommy’ego, który trzymał twarz w dłoniach, najwyraźniej próbując się uspokoić.

Ken położył dłoń na ramieniu mężczyzny, chcąc w jakiś sposób go wesprzeć.

— Do mnie również — odparł krótko, tym samym sygnalizując, że nie miał ochoty o tym rozmawiać.

Milczeli tak przez chwilę, dopóki ponownie nie zaczęli tematu o Mitchu. Główne pytanie brzmiało: co zrobić, by spotkanie i ich zachowanie względem siebie wyszło naturalnie i wiarygodnie?

* * *

  
— Jak wyglądam? — zapytał, gładzając materiał marynarki, a następnie spojrzał na czarnowłosego.

— A co to ma do rzeczy? — Zatrzasnął drzwi samochodu i dołączył do stojącego na chodniku Kena.

— W końcu powinienem reprezentatywnie wyglądać, czyż nie? — zażartował, uśmiechając się od ucha do ucha. Reakcje Tommy’ego momentami go aż za bardzo bawiły, gdy ten z irytacji bądź zdezorientowania nie pojmował sensu jego słów.

Mężczyzna obrzucił go spojrzeniem od stóp do głów, po czym łapiąc go w talii, oznajmił:

— W takim razie, muszę przyznać, że wyglądasz oszałamiająco. — Zanim Ken zdążył przetworzyć fakt, że został skomplementowany, znaleźli się w środku Śliskiego Choppera1.

— A więc to jest ten sławny prawnik! — Usłyszeli donośny głos Mitcha, gdy tylko do niego podeszli. — Jak ci na imię, chłopcze?

— Ken Rosenberg. — Uścisnęli sobie dłonie, a Tommy zasiadł przy barze, by zająć się zamawianiem drinków dla ich obu.

— Mitch Baker — przedstawił się, przypatrując się prawnikowi. — Będę mógł na ciebie liczyć tak samo, jak na Tommy’ego w razie potrzeby? — Ken spojrzał się ponad jego ramienia na Vercettiego, który skinął mu szybko głową.

— Tak — Uśmiechnął się przyjaźnie do mężczyzny, następnie wyciągając z kieszeni marynarki swoją wizytówkę, by wręczyć ją Mitchowi.

— W takim razie, witaj w rodzinie. — Klepnął go w plecy, kierując w stronę stołu bilardowego, gdzie grali jego koledzy.

Tommy chciał od razu dołączyć do mężczyzn, jednak zauważył, że Ken nerwowo spoglądał w jego stronę, gdy usiadł obok niego.

— Co jest, Ken? — zapytał, nie rozumiejąc jego nagłego podenerwowania.

— Nie umiem grać w bilard — wymamrotał zawstydzony, chwytając w dłonie szklankę z alkoholem.

— Więc jest to idealna okazja, byś się nauczył — oznajmił czarnowłosy, wpatrując się w Kena uważnie, gdy ten po kilku łykach, odstawił napój.

— Nie sądzisz, że będzie to niebywale nieodpowiednie w towarzystwie hetero motocyklistów, gdy obaj staniemy przy pustym stole? — sarknął, obserwując przez chwilę pozostałych ludzi znajdujących się w barze.

Gdy opróżnili swoje szklanki, Tommy nachylił się do Kena, kładąc mu dłoń na udzie.

— Mitch chciał cię poznać, więc nie, nie będzie to niestosowne, gdy wezmę na siebie odpowiedzialność nauczenia cię gry w bilard, _Rosie_ — Ścisnął jego nogę przy ostatnim słowie, co wydało się Kenowi niepoprawnie intymne.

— Dobra, niech ci będzie — westchnął zrezygnowany — Nie narzekaj tylko potem, że jestem w tym do niczego!

— Nie śmiałbym — rzucił żartobliwie, wstając ze swojego miejsca i ciągnąc Kena do oddalonego stołu bilardowego, który znajdował się w kącie pomieszczenia.

Gdy mijali Mitcha i jego ekipę, Tommy zauważył, jak mężczyzna mrugnął do niego z uśmiechem, najwyraźniej nie mając nic przeciwko chwilowego braku rozmowy. Później znajdą na to czas. W końcu jak mogli zagrać z jego kumplami, jeśli prawnik nie znał nawet podstawowych zasad gry?

— Ken, źle go trzymasz — poinformował mężczyznę, widząc, jak ten próbował samemu ogarnąć jak trzymać kij.

Rozłożył bile w odpowiednich miejscach z pomocą trójkąta, a następnie podszedł do Kena. Stanął za nim i zaczął ustawiać go w pozycji idealnej do celnego strzału. Wyprostował jedną nogę bardziej do tyłu, a tą z przodu lekko zgiął. Następnie poinstruował prawnika, jak powinien trzymać kij. Zaznaczył, że tylko ręka z tyłu służyła do celowania i przykładania siły w strzał, cała reszta ciała musiała pozostać nieruchoma. Obserwował, jak Ken wykonał swój pierwszy ruch, by po chwili zwrócić mu uwagę na kilka rzeczy. Widząc, że mężczyzna szybko łapał się w grze, zaczął tłumaczyć mu zasady gry, co zaliczało się pod faule i wspomniał pokrótce o samych bilach.

Rozegrali krótki mecz, podczas którego Tommy, co jakiś czas poprawiał postawę prawnika, chwalił go za celne i prawidłowe strzały oraz rzucał rozbawione spojrzenia, gdy ten wybił bilę poza stół. Mimo początkowej niechęci ze strony Kena, pod koniec rozgrywki widać było po nim, że całkiem dobrze się bawił. Śmiał się co chwilę, żartował i cieszył się, gdy coraz lepiej mu szło. Nie przejmował się ludźmi wokół, którzy co jakiś czas rzucali im zaciekawione spojrzenia. Tak samo wydawał się całkowicie zapomnieć o Mitchu, który aktualnie siedział przy barze, pijąc z innymi motocyklistami.

W momencie, gdy Ken odkładał kijek, do ich uszu dobiegł donośny grzmot, po którym nastała całkowita ciemność. Dało się słyszeć okrzyki zdziwienia i głosy obsługi, która krzyczała do siebie, starając się zagłuszyć klientów i ulewę jednocześnie. Najwyraźniej wywaliło korki. I tyle było z dobrej zabawy.

— Ken? Jesteś tu? — rzucił w przestrzeń, starając się wyostrzyć swój wzrok, co jednak było niebywale trudne w tak egipskiej ciemni.

— Tak — odparł uspokajająco, wystawiając rękę w stronę, z której dochodził głos mężczyzny. — A co? Czyżbyś bał się ciemności, Tommy? — zapytał, opierając się o stół.

— Widzę… a raczej słyszę, że żarty dalej się ciebie trzymają. — Dłoń Kena natrafiła na koszulę Tommy’ego, by po chwili znaleźć się na jego ramieniu.

— Wybacz — powiedział, jednak w jego głosie nie było słychać nawet odrobiny skruchy. — Czuję, jakby nic dzisiaj nie było w stanie zepsuć mi humoru!

— Niezmiernie mnie to cieszy. — Ken nie miał pewności, czy były to szczere słowa, czy te nasiąknięte sarkazmem. Ciężej było się tego domyśleć, gdy nic nie widział.

Trwali tak przez krótką chwilę w ciszy, dopóki Ken nie poczuł, jak Tommy znacznie się do niego przybliżył, obejmując go ostrożnie w talii. Prawnik przełknął głośno ślinę, przeklinając się w myślach za to, jak bardzo nie miał nic przeciwko tak bliskiemu kontaktowi z czarnowłosym, którego zapach perfum doszedł do jego nozdrzy, wywołując chwilowe otumanienie.

— Tommy, co robisz? — zapytał speszony, poprawiając zsuwające mu się z nosa okulary.

— Nie wiem... — Usłyszał po chwili ciszy. — Wybacz — wymamrotał cicho i odsunął się nieznacznie, najwyraźniej chcąc puścić prawnika. Ten jednak na to nie pozwolił, kładąc dłonie na jego ramionach, a następnie objął go za szyję, tym samym przyciągając z powrotem do siebie.

Tommy po kilku sekundach ułożył głowę na ramieniu Kena, który miał całkowitą pewność, że ten aktualnie uśmiechał się głupkowato. Dla takich momentów naprawdę był rad, że miał okazję poznać Vercettiego, mężczyznę, za którym coraz bardziej szalał. I, jeśli jego domysły były prawdziwe, nie tylko on oczekiwał czegoś więcej, niż przyjaźni, którą obecnie dzielili.

Gdy prąd znowu zaczął działać, Ken został zaproszony do gry przez motocyklistów, a Tommy z Mitchem rozmawiali, siedząc przy barze i obserwując, jak prawnik z minuty na minutę powoli wygrywał. „Szczęście początkującego”, tak skomentował to mężczyzna, który z nim przegrał.

* * *

  
— On mnie dezorientuje! — jęknął bezsilnie, nie wiedząc, jak inaczej przedstawić swoją bezradność w tym aspekcie życia. — To wszystko tylko niepotrzebnie mąci mi w głowie! Robię głupie rzeczy, po których czuję się jeszcze bardziej zagubiony!

— Konfuzja jest częścią tego, słonko. W ten sposób dowiadujesz się, czy coś _tutaj_ jest. — Po czym dłonią wskazała na miejsce, gdzie znajdowało się jego serce.

Jedyną odpowiedzią na jej słowa było ciężkie westchnięcie, które najwyraźniej było zakończeniem tematu.

— Swoją drogą, jak tam się mają sprawy z Arsenem? — zapytał, mając dość mówienia o swoich problemach i jednocześnie będąc ciekawym, jak policjant traktował Mercedes, swoją obecną dziewczynę.

Dziewczyna od razu zaczęła opowiadać o swoich dwóch pierwszych randkach z „idealnym dżentelmenem”, jak to określiła blondyna. Nie potrzeba było wiele czasu, by Tommy dowiedział się kilku całkiem interesujących faktów o policjancie.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _1 – (ang. The Greasy Chopper)_


	8. Twarzą w twarz z prawdą

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wybaczcie za długą przerwę, jednak moją betę tak pochłonęła nauka, że obie nawet nie zauważyłyśmy, jak szybko te trzy miesiące minęły!
> 
> Niestety szkoła lubi odbierać czas wolny, niestety więc do fanfiction powrócę dopiero gdzieś po piętnastym kwietnia.

 

— Dlaczego moi bracia dla ciebie pracują, Vercetti? Hmm? Możesz mi to łaskawie wyjaśnić?

    Ken rzucił szybkie spojrzenie w stronę Tommy’ego. Nie wyglądał na zdziwionego wizytą Arsena. Po jego minie wydawać by się mogło, że oczekiwał policjanta już od samego ranka.

    Tuż za policjantem do pomieszczenia wbiegło dwóch ludzi Tommy’ego, którzy wyglądali na mocno zdezorientowanych. W pośpiechu wyjaśnili, że nie chcieli wpuścić mężczyzny do budynku, jednak pokazał im swoją policyjną odznakę i nie byli pewni, jak powinni postąpić, by nie sprawić Vercettiemu kłopotu. Tommy od razu ich odesłał, mówiąc, że dobrze postąpili. Gdy wyszli, skupił się na wyraźnie wzburzonym oficerze. Dłonie miał zaciśnięte w pięści, jak gdyby próbował się powstrzymać od użycia przemocy. Za to jego wzrok nie opuszczał Vercettiego choćby na chwilę.

    Tommy spokojnym głosem zaczął objaśniać Arsenowi, dlaczego teraz jego bracia pracują dla niego. Wspomniał również, że polecił im, by na pewien czas zamieszkali w jego rezydencji. Nie chciał niepotrzebnie ryzykować. W końcu gdzieś tam w mieście mogło nadal żyć parę osób z nieistniejącego już gangu Diaza. A nie planował stracić dwóch kompetentnych ludzi tylko z powodu zemsty jakichś idiotów.

    Na niewiele się zdały tłumaczenia Tommy’ego, gdyż Arsen co chwilę mu przerywał, zadając kolejne pytania i komentując każdą podjętą przez mężczyznę decyzję. Ken przez długą chwilę czuł się jak w jakimś hiszpańskim melodramacie, w którym tak naprawdę nikt nigdy do końca nie dochodził do porozumienia bądź kompromisu.

— W takim razie czemu się ze mną nie skontaktowali po tym, jak ich łaskawie uwolniłeś, hmm? Nie zakazałeś im przypadkiem tego, skoro tak bardzo boisz się, że ktoś z gangu Diaza ich zabije? Dlatego sądzisz, że lepiej będzie, aby się nie wychylali zza murów Twojej wspaniałej rezydencji? Myślisz, że wyświadczasz mi tym samym przysługę, czy jaki chuj? Nawet nie masz pojęcia, ile zajęło mi załatwianie, by Twój pieprzony zamach na Diaza i jego ludzi nie wyszedł na jaw! — Tommy siedział dalej niewzruszony, podczas gdy Matthew poczerwieniał na twarzy ze złości.

— Och, doprawdy? — W oczach Tommy’ego widoczne były iskierki rozbawienia, jak gdyby oglądał swoją ulubioną komedię. — Dobrze wiemy, że robiłeś, co mogłeś, tylko po toby nic nie wyszło na światło dzienne, gdyż śmierć Diaza była ci po prostu na rękę.

    Policjant otworzył usta, by najprawdopodobniej zaprzeczyć takim osądom, jednak szybko zmienił zdanie i zamilkł na krótką chwilę, zagryzając mocno wargę oraz wpatrując się uparcie w podłogę.

— Znamy twoje „poprzednie życie” w Liberty City, Arsen — wyznał prawnik, zakładając ręce na krzyż. — Nie damy sobie wmówić kłamstw, którymi bezustannie żywisz swoich współpracowników. — Ken uśmiechnął się, widząc szok na twarzy policjanta, który najwyraźniej nie spodziewał się po nich, by grzebali w jego życiu prywatnym.

Gdy usłyszeli nerwowy i cichy śmiech Arsena, spojrzeli się na siebie, a następnie z powrotem na mężczyznę, który wyglądał, jakby przechodził załamanie nerwowe. Na szczęście długo nie czekali, aż policjant się opanował.

— Czy aby na pewno dobrze się czujesz? — zapytał z przekąsem Tommy — Nie chciałbym, byś chodząc po mojej nowej rezydencji, siał niepotrzebny nikomu niepokój.

— Posiadłość, którą zdobyłeś poprzez morderstwa, no bez wątpienia, jest się czym chwalić, Vercetti — warknął pod nosem, wywracając przy tym oczami.

— Uważaj, co mówisz i przy kim — ostrzegł go Ken — Tommy w żadnym wypadku nie lubi być nazywanym mordercą, zwłaszcza gdy przypisuje się mu czyjeś czyny.

    Arsen spojrzał się na niego zdziwiony i jakby zdezorientowany postawą prawnika. Najwyraźniej nie spodziewał się po nim takiej reakcji, jak i słyszalnej w głosie wrogości. Natomiast Tommy’ego postawa Kena miło zaskoczyła. Nie licząc chwil na komisariacie czy przy innych policjantach, nigdy wcześniej go nie bronił. Obaj doskonale wiedzieli, jakim rodzajem człowieka był, jednak prawnik ciągnął całą tą szopkę z „niewinnym i niezrozumianym Tommym Vercettim”, jak gdyby była to sprawa honoru.

— Odpowiadając na twoje poprzednie pytanie, nie, nie zakazałem im się z tobą kontaktować. — Vercetti wyprostował się na fotelu, spoglądając na zaciskające się na kancie biurka dłonie Kena. — Śmiało możesz do nich w każdej chwili podejść.

    Zanim jednak Arsen zdążył odpowiedzieć, Tommy oparł się łokciami o biurko i zasiał ziarno niepewności w głowie policjanta zaledwie jednym zdaniem.

— Pozostaje jednak pytanie, czy William i Michael będą chcieli mieć z tobą cokolwiek do czynienia po tym wszystkim, co im zrobiłeś. — Po tych słowach nastała chwila napiętej ciszy. Ken czekał na kolejny wybuch złości, jednak jedyne czego się z Tommym doczekali, było spojrzenie pełne bólu i poczucia winy ze strony Arsena, który po krótkiej chwili wyszedł w pośpiechu z rezydencji.

    Ken usiadł na biurku, obok Tommy’ego, który uśmiechał się do niego z niewiadomego dla prawnika powodu. Jego spojrzenie miało pewien niezrozumiały dla mężczyzny aspekt. Jakby jakieś nowo powstałe uczucie. Nie potrafił go jednak zidentyfikować, więc odpuścił po chwili, skupiając się całkowicie na tym, co go wcześniej zaintrygowało w rozmowie Tommy’ego i Arsena.

— Dlaczego skłamałeś? — Mina mężczyzny się nie zmieniła i nadal wyglądał na zadowolonego z wyniku całego zdarzenia.

— Niepewność i poczucie winy to kurewsko nieprzyjemne odczucia, Ken — oznajmił ogólnikowo, po czym ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem dodał: — Zaczną zżerać go od środka, a gdy nie będzie w stanie już wytrzymać... wróci tutaj.

— Wolałbym nie — mruknął do siebie prawnik, jednak na tyle głośno, by Tommy to usłyszał. — Właściwie, to skąd dowiedział się, że William i Michael pracują dla ciebie?

— Po tym, jak Lance nie potrafił dobrze wykonać swojej roboty, pojechałem z nimi do Front Page Café. Tak się złożyło, że akurat wtedy miał tam randkę z Mercedes. — wyjaśnił w skrócie, następnie wstając z fotelu. — Wiesz co, Ken? Mam przeczucie, że będzie nam wdzięczna, gdy powiemy jej co nieco o naszym nie tak świętym policjancie.

— Może uda się jej okiełznać jego wybuchowy temperament — przemówił Ken, gdy wyszli z budynku. — Szczerze to nie spodziewałem się czegoś takiego po nim, wydawał się spokojnym gościem, a tu nagle taka niespodzianka. — Wzruszył ramionami, nie przejmując się zbytnio niegroźnym policjantem i jego losem.

— Zależy mu na rodzinie, nawet jeśli to on był tym, który zepsuł ich relacje — rzucił rozbawiony, gdy wsiedli do samochodu.

— Czyli zdaje sobie z tego doskonale rację, a mimo to ośmielił się ciebie o to obwiniać?  — Prychnął pod nosem, nie dowierzając w absurdalne zachowanie policjanta. — Do tego miał czelność obrażać cię tuż po tym, jak pragnął wyjaśnień. Najwyraźniej złość całkowicie odebrała mu rozum.

    Tommy nic nie odpowiedział na jego słowa. Jednak gdy zatrzymał się na światłach, jego prawa dłoń ze skrzyni biegów przeniosła się na krótką chwilę na udo Kena, który drgnął zdziwiony na ten kontakt. Od feralnego spotkania z Mitchem, do niczego więcej między prawnikiem a Tommym nie doszło. Oczywiście nie miał nic przeciwko powolnemu rozwojowi relacji, jednak chwilami czuł, że oddalali się od siebie lub przechodzili ponownie do relacji biznesowej. Nie podobało mu się to, że jak dotąd nie porozmawiali na poważnie o swoich uczuciach, o czymkolwiek, co było związane z kierunkiem, w którym ich znajomość zmierzała. Męczyła go niepewność i miał szczerą nadzieję, że gdy sytuacja w Vice City się nieco uspokoi, to wszystko między nim a Tommym się wyjaśni.  


* * *

 

    Mercedes zamknęła drzwi za dwójką mężczyzn, z którymi dopiero co się pożegnała. Wróciła do kuchni, która połączona była z salonem, aby nalać sobie czegoś mocniejszego. Następnie usiadła z kieliszkiem na parapecie i podkuliła nogi. Obserwując ruch uliczny i ludzi na chodnikach, zaczęła się zastanawiać nad tym, co powiedzieli jej Tommy i Rosie.

    Z tego, co się dowiedziała, to kilka lat temu Matthew wraz ze swoimi braćmi – Williamem i Michaelem – przeniósł się z Liberty City do Vice City. Według informacji, które zdobył Ken, szefostwo przeniosło Arsena do nowego departamentu ze względu na wydarzenia, które miały miejsca w Liberty City. Jego ostatnia większa akcja zakończyła się śmiercią partnera, z którym był na misji przeszukania rezydencji jednego z najbardziej znanych dealerów narkotykowych. Dziennikarze, jak i tamtejsza telewizja nie dawała spokoju służbom, więc szef policji postanowił, że najlepszym rozwiązaniem będzie wysłanie na jakiś czas Matta z dala od całego tego zgiełku. Ten oczywiście, nie był w stanie rozstać się z braćmi, więc przeprowadzili się wspólnie.

    „Na jakiś czas” przemieniło się w kilka lat i według przypuszczeń Tommy’ego blondyn nie planował wrócić do Liberty City. Czyżby nadal nękały go złe wspomnienia z tamtego okresu? A może obwiniał się wciąż za śmierć partnera? Tego Mercy nie była pewna. W końcu to nie było tak, że mogła spytać się Matta o szczegóły z jego przeszłości; nie znali się na tyle długo, aby było to stosowne, czy chociażby odpowiednie.

    Skoro jednak był już aspirantem (tak podejrzewała po tym, jaką władzę i wpływ na swoich współpracowników ma; nie znała się na stopniach policyjnych, więc stuprocentowej pewności co do tego nie miała), znaczyło to, że dość szybko zaaklimatyzował się do życia w Vice City. Sprawy, którymi się zajmował, zazwyczaj nie zabierały mu dużo czasu. Tak przynajmniej powiedział Ken, który jakimś sposobem zdobył dostęp do policyjnych raportów. To, co najbardziej w nich go zdziwiło była ilość spraw, którymi przez te lata Arsen się zajmował. W ogóle nie korzystał z urlopów, które posiadał. Pracował przez cały tydzień, oczywiście wliczając w to weekendy. Dużo raportów, które wypisywał sam Matthew, wskazywały na to, że bardzo często przesiadywał całe noce na komisariacie i w terenie. Mercy podejrzewała, że mężczyzna aż za bardzo był oddany swojej służbie, jednak nie spodziewała się po nim pracoholizmu! Odkąd się poznali, spędzał z nią przynajmniej całe dwa dni w tygodniu. Nie wliczając do tego wieczorów, gdy wracał ze służby prosto do jej apartamentu, by chociaż przez kilka godzin wspólnie spędzić czas.

    Jednak dalej nie dawał jej spokoju fakt, jak Matthew traktował swoich braci. Jak można tak odizolować się od własnej rodziny? Nie wyobrażała sobie, by ona sama była w stanie coś takiego zrobić swojemu tacie. Chyba że chodziło o coś więcej, o coś, co pominęli w swojej dwugodzinnej dyskusji. Wyraźnie negatywne nastawienie do Matta wcale nie pomogło Mercy dowiedzieć się czegoś obiektywnego. Tommy głównie się nie odzywał lub dodawał krótkie wzmianki od siebie na jakiś temat, więc przy nim też nie była w stanie wiele zdziałać.

    Najwyraźniej nie pozostało jej nic innego jak zdobycie odpowiedzi u samego źródła.  


* * *

  
— Idioci! Niekompetentni kretyni! — Tommy usłyszał wściekły krzyk Arsena, gdy razem z Jonesem udało im się wybiec z komisariatu. — Jakim cudem nikt nie przejął się nieznajomym gościem w mundurze, co?! Nie pracujecie tu od dziś, znacie procedury, do cholery!!

    Dobiegli do samochodu, zręcznie omijając goniących ich policjantów. Tommy pospiesznie przekręcił kluczyk w stacyjce, nie chcąc niczego bardziej, jak wydostać się spod oka oficerów. W drodze do nowej kryjówki Jonesa, zahaczenie o Pay 'n' Spray było koniecznością.

— Uważaj! — Gdyby ostrzeżenie Jonesa dobiegłoby do niego o choćby sekundę później, najprawdopodobniej skończyłby z odstrzelonym lewym uchem. Arsen z pieprzonej _strzelby_ próbował go zastrzelić!

    Wcisnął gaz do dechy i ku jego niezadowoleniu policjantowi udało się uniknąć czołowego zderzenia z maską jego samochodu.

— Było blisko! — skomentował Jones, który zapiął nerwowo pasy, najpewniej nie wierząc w zdolności Tommy’ego. — Wyglądał, jakby cię znał.

    Czarnowłosy spojrzał na niego, gdy wjechali do warsztatu.

— Zna — odparł krótko — I to aż za dobrze.  


* * *

  
— Sprawy zaczynają się dobrze układać. — Tommy krążył po pomieszczeniu, będąc zadowolonym z ostatnich zdarzeń.

— Jaki jest plan, Tommy? — zapytał od razu Ken z werwą do działania.

— Plan jest taki, że dasz mi w ciszy pomyśleć — fuknął na niego, jednak szybko się opanował. — W każdym razie, potrzebujemy kierowcy.

— Tommy, ja mogę prowadzić! — zaoferował prawnik, wstając ze swojego miejsca. Po chwili jednak został na nie zepchnięty przez Phila, który był wyjątkowo rozbawiony ochotą Kena na udział w napadzie.

— Zdecydowanie powinieneś wziąć do tej roboty Hilary’ego. Nie jakiegoś tam przemądrzałego adwokacinę! Hilary jest mistrzem w swojej dziedzinie. Nikt nie jeździ tak szybko, jak on! Zadzwonię do niego. — Cassidy chwycił telefon z biurka i po wykręceniu numeru, zaczął rozmawiać z potencjalnym kierowcą, przedstawiając mu naprędce całą sytuację.

    Tommy spojrzał się przelotnie na Kena, który ponownie usiadł na kanapie, nie wyglądając na ani trochę zadowolonego z obrotu sprawy. Widział, że uwaga Cassidy’ego go zezłościła, jednak nie nie mógł teraz go bronić. Potrzebował profesjonalnych ludzi do tej roboty i nie zamierzał tego zepsuć przez to, że mężczyzna nie potrafił usiedzieć cicho. Nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego przez ostatnie kilka dni stał się taki gadatliwy. Powoli zaczynało grać mu to na nerwach, jednak nie komentował tego, dopóki był w stanie Kena uspokoić.

— I co powiedział? — zapytał w momencie, gdy Cassidy się rozłączył i odłożył telefon na miejsce. Jednocześnie Ken wstał i podszedł do nich, czekając na wieści.

— A więc zrobi to, bez problemu. A właściwie to może być mały problem. Widzisz, ma nullofobię1. Ma to związek z jego matką, ale nieważne. — Pokręcił głową i machnął na to ręką. — Wygląda na to, że nie będzie pracował dla nikogo, kto go nie pobije w tym, co robi.

    Czyli innymi słowy, Tommy’ego czekał wyścig.  


* * *

  
— Nie chcesz mieć z Tommym na pieńku, uwierz mi. — Od pięciu minut próbowała go przekonać, by spróbował dojść z mężczyzną do względnej zgody. Niestety szło jej to niebywale opornie i powoli zaczęła się bać, że jej dobre chęci na niewiele się w tym przypadku zdadzą.

    Gdy tylko weszła do Komendy Głównej Policji, Matthew nie wyglądał na ani trochę zadowolonego. Zwłaszcza po tym, jak poprosiła go o poważną rozmowę. Widziała, jak niechętnie zaprowadził ją do swojego biura, a następnie zamknął drzwi, uprzednio upewniając się, że żaden z jego współpracowników nie znajdował się w pobliżu.

    Ich dyskusja powoli przechodziła w spór, co dodatkowo ją stresowało.

— Potrafię o siebie zadbać, Mercy — zapewnił ją, marszcząc brwi w lekkim poirytowaniu.

— Ale nie wiesz, do czego Tommy jest zdolny, jeśli ktoś stanie mu na drodze! — Zaparła się, czując, że Matthew zbagatelizuje zagrożenie, które powoli do siebie przyciągał.

    Mężczyzna upuścił foldery na biurku, co odbiło się głuchym echem po pomieszczeniu. Następnie spojrzał się poważnie na kobietę, jakby uznając ją za kolejny kłopot.

— Uwierz mi, że wiem — przemówił ściszonym głosem z nutą rozdrażnienia — Grzebał w moich prywatnych sprawach, tylko po to, by pokazać, jak bardzo jestem w dupie i nic nie mogę z tym zrobić! — Uderzył dłońmi o biurko, garbiąc się, gdy ponownie za nim zasiadł.

— Nie lepiej więc by było dla ciebie, gdybyś spróbował się z nim porozumieć i dojść do jakiegoś kompromisu? — zapytała ostrożnie, starając się jakoś pomóc mężczyźnie z jego problemami, którymi z nikim się nie dzielił. Jednak samowystarczalność też miała swoje granice, prawda?

— Jak niby, według ciebie, policjant może współpracować z mordercą? — zapytał chłodno, a jego spojrzenie wyraźnie pokazywało dystans, który trzymał wobec dziewczyny. Przeszły ją nieprzyjemne dreszcze na taki obraz Matta. W życiu nie spodziewała się z jego strony takiej rezerwy względem niej. Gdzie podziały się wszelkie uczucia, które dzielili między sobą?

— Tak, jak robiłeś to na początku, tuż po poznaniu Tommy’ego — stwierdziła, odzyskując wcześniejszą pewność siebie i przypominając sobie chwile, w których mężczyźni potrafili ze sobą nawet żartować, niczym starzy przyjaciele. Jednak wszystko to było możliwe, zanim doszło do śmierci Diaza i nowo zdobytej wolności braci Matta.

— Niemożliwy koncept — odparł krótko, kontynuując segregowanie folderów z dokumentami poszukiwanych przestępców.

    Czy nawet na chwilę nie mógł odłożyć pracy? Miał teraz przerwę na lunch, a mimo to zajmował się papierkową robotą. Czy w ogóle jadł? A jak ze snem? Mercy z bólem przyjrzała się swojemu chłopakowi, u którego dojrzała skutki jego pracoholizmu. Wyraźne i ciemne już wory pod oczami, które pod jarzeniowym światłem wyglądały naprawdę koszmarnie. Jego spojrzenie mętne i niewyraźne, a dłonie drżały co kilka sekund, jakby był już po dziesiątej już kawie.

    Nie wiedziała, jak odciągnąć go od pracy, która go powoli wykańczała. Dlaczego czuł potrzebę wykonywania stu pięćdziesięciu procent normy, zamiast jak większość pracowników po sto i mniej? Jako takiej presji i zgiełku na komendzie głównej nie widziała. Tylko wokół Matta można było wyczuć tą stresującą i niekomfortową atmosferę. Nie dziwiła się teraz reszcie policjantom, iż tak uparcie omijali jego biuro.

— A może tak naprawdę nie chodzi ci o mnie, tylko o niego, co? — zapytał sam siebie, a po chwili dodał: — Martwisz się, że przez moje zachowanie, każe ci się ode mnie odsunąć, hmm? — Uśmiechnął się do niej w sposób, który ani trochę nie spodobał się Mercedes.

    Chciała zaprzeczyć, wyjaśnić, co tak naprawdę ją trapiło, jednak nie potrafiła znaleźć odpowiednich słów. Takich, które przekonałyby mężczyznę do jej szczerego zaniepokojenia. Żywiła do niego tak wiele pozytywnych uczuć, dlaczego więc nie potrafił zrozumieć, że chciała się nim zaopiekować i pomóc mu? W miłości obie strony powinny się wspierać, dzielić się ze sobą wszelkimi aspektami życia.

    Związek jej i Matta w żadnym wypadku nie przypominał tego z definicji. Mimo starań mężczyzna dalej był skryty w sobie, unikał nieprzyjemnych dla niego tematów; nie wspomniał nawet o swojej rodzinie. Mercy dowiedziała się wszystkiego od Tommy’ego i Kena. Jak więc Matt mógł być wobec niej podejrzliwy, że robiła to wszystko z czyjegoś polecenia? Czy nie widział, jak te nieprawdziwe oskarżenia ją raniły?

    A najgorsze było to, że jej ciszę Matthew wziął za potwierdzenie swoich słów.

— To może lepiej będzie, jak w ogóle nie będziesz musiała wybierać? Kim jestem ja, zwyczajny policjant, w porównaniu z Vercettim, czyż nie? — Prychnął pod nosem i pokręcił głową zniesmaczony. — Teraz już wiem, że to była jedynie jedna wielka strata czasu. Powinniśmy zerwać.

    Nie oglądając się za Mercedes, zanim wyszedł z biura, rzucił krótkie:

— Wybacz, muszę wracać do pracy.

    Chciała go tylko ostrzec. Martwiła się o niego, bała się, że gdyby naraził się Tommy’emu, ten nie zawahałby się go skrzywdzić. Może nawet i zabić. Na co jej jednak to było, skoro Matthew przy pierwszym małym problemie w związku się poddał. Zerwanie? Czym sobie na to zasłużyła? Czyżby jej opiekuńczość nad bliskimi osobami sprowadziła na nią nieszczęście?  


* * *

  
— I co? Tyle było ci po „profesjonalnym kierowcy”, hę? — Założył ręce na krzyż i oparł się plecami o ścianę, tuż obok drzwi, przez które przed chwilą wszedł czarnowłosy.

    Vercetti miał ochotę od razu się wycofać, wyjść i nie wracać. Żałował, że w ogóle przyszedł po napadzie się z nim spotkać. Równie dobrze mógł odpocząć od prawnika na kilka dni, ciesząc się względnym spokojem, póki miał okazję. Niestety, wychodziło na to, że nawet gdy chciał dobrze, to i tak kończyło się źle. Pomyślał, że spotka się z mężczyzną, porozmawiają co nieco i być może spędzą miło czas. Tyle było z jego oczekiwań. Jedyne, co go przywitało to zbliżająca się kłótnia. Dlaczego tak trudno było im się porozumieć ze sobą? Zawsze, kiedy ma już wrażenie, że wyszli na prostą, okazuje się, iż całkowicie się mylił. Powoli zaczynało go to irytować. Czemu ich uczuciowa relacja nie mogła się rozwijać tak samo dobrze, jak ta biznesowa?

— O co ci znowu chodzi, Ken? — westchnął zirytowany, łapiąc się za głowę. Czuł zbliżającą się migrenę i ani trochę mu się to nie podobało.

    Ken uniósł brwi, wykrzywiając usta w nieprzyjaznym grymasie. Zacisnął mocno dłonie w kieszeniach marynarki, starając się choć trochę uspokoić.

— A o to, że nadal lekceważysz moje umiejętności i pomiatasz mną, jakbym był niepotrafiącym nic dobrze zrobić imbecylem. Nie ufasz mi na tyle, by powierzyć mi jakąkolwiek ważniejszą sprawę. — Jego słowa przesączone były żalem i pewnego rodzaju smutkiem. — Każdy z prawem jazdy jest w stanie krążyć wokół budynku, zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę? Po co w ogóle był ci potrzebny Hilary, skoro i tak okazałeś się od niego lepszy? Nie wiem jak ty, ale ja logiki tu nie widzę.

    Tommy zapatrzył się na Kena na dłuższą chwilę, jakby widział go po raz pierwszy w swoim życiu. Nigdy wcześniej nie czuł w jego głosie takiej złości, goryczy i rozczarowania. Brzmiał, jak gdyby zawiódł się na nim. Co jednak Tommy mógł na to poradzić? Nie mógł narażać Kena, potrzebował go żywego. Bez takiego prawnika, jak on, nie minęłoby wiele, by po raz kolejny trafił do więzienia na kilka nieszczęsnych lat. Tego również momentami się obawiał. Za nic w świecie nie chciał wracać do pierdla. Tak wiele lat już zmarnował. Nie mógł sobie pozwolić na więcej. Nie mógł, nie chciał i nie miał zamiaru.

— Dobrze, rozumiem. Może faktycznie nie przemyślałem tego do końca. — Pierwszy raz odłożył swoją dumę na bok i odpuścił sobie dalsze przekonywanie Kena do swojej racji. — Nie zmienia to jednak faktu, że gdybym drugi raz musiał podjąć tę samą decyzję, to wciąż nie naraziłbym twojego życia.

— Jakże łaskawie z twojej strony, Tommy. — Jego wymuszony uśmiech wyraźnie zaniepokoił mężczyznę, który następnie podszedł do niego o kilka kroków. — Zabawne, jak ta zasada nie przekłada się na twoje własne życie.

    Chciał w jakiś sposób uspokoić Kena, zapewnić go, że nie chodziło mu o brak wiary w jego umiejętności, tylko martwił się o niego. O to, iż zostanie skrzywdzony, a co najgorsze — zabity. Nie chciał na coś takiego pozwolić. Zwłaszcza teraz, gdy zaczynał powoli rozumieć swoje uczucia względem niego.

    Chciał go objąć, ponownie poczuć, jak to było być z nim blisko. Ku jego niezadowoleniu jednak nie była to chęć obustronna.

— Puść mnie — warknął Ken, a następnie wyrwał się z jego objęć i na odchodnym rzucił: — Nie mam ochoty cię teraz widzieć.

    Tommy obserwował, jak skierował się w stronę wyjścia z klubu. Czuł się bezsilnie i nie wiedział, co powinien zrobić w tej sytuacji. Nie rozumiał zachowania Kena. A tym bardziej, nie pojmował, dlaczego akurat w tym momencie jego sumienie dało o sobie znać.  


* * *

 

    Matthew zaparkował samochód w parkingu podziemnym. Wyszedł z komendy po kolejnych nadgodzinach, podczas których jednak niewiele udało mu się zdziałać. Czuł się koszmarnie. Nie tylko przez konfrontację z Mercedes. Głównie to przez swoje samopoczucie i stan fizyczny. Był całkowicie wykończony, a przez nadmiar kofeiny tylko rozbolała go głowa. I gdzież podziało się jej zbawienne działanie?

    Z ciężkim westchnieniem wyszedł z auta i zaczął iść w stronę windy. Po kilkunastu krokach poczuł, że coś było nie tak. Chciał się odwrócić i spojrzeć za siebie, jednak zanim zdążył to zrobić, usłyszał cichy, lecz stanowczy głos.

— Stój, patrz przed siebie i nie waż się poruszyć choćby o cal. — Po chwili rozpoznał właściciela głosu i nie potrafił uwierzyć w zaistniałą sytuację.

— Rosenberg? To ty? — Gdy poczuł lufę pistoletu na tyle swojej głowy, przełknął ślinę.

— Musisz być prawdziwym głupcem, jeśli sądzisz, że zamach na życie Tommy’ego przejdzie tak po prostu niezauważony przez nikogo — oznajmił ze złością, a echo roznosiło się z każdym kolejnym słowem po podziemiach.

— Jesteś prawnikiem, kłamcą, manipulatorem, a do tego spowiadającym morderców księdzem? — Zaśmiał się nerwowo, nie potrafiąc się powstrzymać od drwiny. — Człowiek wielu profesji, widzę.

— Cam Jones mi o tym powiedział — wyjaśnił krótko — Tommy ma niezdrowy nawyk bagatelizowania spraw i ludzi, zagrażających jego życiu.

— A więc bawisz się w jego ochroniarza? — Odwrócił się przodem do mężczyzny, jednocześnie czując, jak pistolet mocniej naparł na jego czoło, co jednak nie dało rady go uciszyć. — Jak na gościa, który sfałszował wyniki swoich egzaminów, zapominasz o całkiem ważnej części podziemnych parkingów. — Na sekundę jego wzrok spoczął na kamerach, znajdujących się w kilku miejscach, zanim ponownie skupił się na mężczyźnie przed nim.

— Monitoring? — zapytał niewinnie i po chwili przemówił ponownie: — Nie mam pojęcia, o czym mówisz, przecież nawet mnie tutaj nie ma. — Jego uśmiech był niepokojący, wręcz przerażający, a spojrzenie, którym go uraczył wwiercało się wprost w jego oczy.

    To tak, jakby przez to jedno zdanie zmieniła się całkowicie atmosfera ich otaczająca. Na każdy najmniejszy odgłos jego odruchem było spojrzenie się w tamtą stronę. Nie mógł jednak sobie na to pozwolić przy zagrożeniu, którym okazał się prawnik. Jeżeli ludzie w Vice City uważali Tommy’ego Vercettiego za przerażającego, to oczywiste było, iż nie mieli nigdy do czynienia ze wściekłym i zawistnym Kenem Rosenbergiem. Ostatni raz Matthew czuł takie napięcie i niepewność podczas swojej ostatniej akcji w Liberty City. Jednak nawet wtedy, jego życie nie było aż tak bezpośrednio zagrożone, jak w tej chwili. Nikomu wcześniej nie udało się go tak zaskoczyć. Nigdy wcześniej nie pozwolił nikomu się tak zajść, zapędzić w sytuację bez wyjścia, gdzie jedyną opcją, by przeżyć, było zgodzenie się na wszystkie warunki oprawcy.

    Kto by się spodziewał po nerwowym i na pierwszy rzut oka słabym prawniku, że był w stanie popełniać zbrodnie podobne do tych od ludzi, których bronił przed sądem? Wątpił, aby ktokolwiek znał tę wersję Rosenberga. Podejrzewał, że nawet sam Vercetti nie poznał swojego prawnika z tej strony.

— Każdy grzesznik musi ponieść konsekwencje swoich czynów — oznajmił z nieprzyjaznym grymasem na twarzy. — Vercetti _nie_ _jest_ wyjątkiem!

— Jesteś tego aż tak pewien, by przez swoją głupotę stracić możliwość pogodzenia się z braćmi? — zagroził mu Ken z groźnym błyskiem w oku.

— Nie zabijesz mnie — rzekł pewnie, zaskakując tym samego siebie.  
  
— Jedyne, co aktualnie cię chroni, to fakt, że Mercy cię polubiła — odparł niechętnie, tym samym potwierdzając fakt, iż nie zabiłby policjanta. Przynajmniej na razie. — A istnieją rzeczy, których przyjaciołom się nie robi. Nie, żebyś cokolwiek o tym wiedział — dodał na odchodnym, odsuwając się od Arsena.

    Matthew odwrócił się ponownie, dopiero gdy usłyszał odgłos silnika. Po tym, jak Ken wyjechał z parkingu, oficer ruszył w stronę windy. Wcisnął guzik z numerem swojego piętra, po czym odetchnął głęboko. Kręciło mu się w głowie. Zapewne od braku pożywnego jedzenia, snu i od nadmiaru negatywnych emocji. Musiał w końcu się wyspać. Nie mógł dłużej tak ciągnąć, bo w końcu straci przytomność w jakimś mało odpowiednim do tego miejscu. A wrogów miał w Vice City wszędzie. Chwile słabości już nigdy w jego życiu nie powinny się pojawić. Pozwolił na, to gdy porwano jego braci, jak i po śmierci Diaza. Jego policyjne obowiązki były jego priorytetem. Jeśli Mercedes nie potrafiła tego zrozumieć, to tylko i wyłącznie oboje stracili czas. Nie ukrywał, podobała mu się pod wieloma względami i nawet zaczynał wyobrażać sobie ich wspólne życie razem w niedalekiej przyszłości. Jednak jeśli ta stawiała widzimisię Vercettiego na pierwszy plan, nie widział sensu w ciągnięciu tej znajomości. Nie mógł cały czas czuć się zagrożonym lub martwić się, czy przypadkiem ktoś nie zlecił Mercedes infiltrowania jego osoby i spraw, którymi się obecnie zajmował. Obdarowanie zaufaniem nieodpowiednich ludzi nigdy nie kończyło się dla niego dobrze. Nie miał zamiaru już nigdy dopuścić do klęski.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 _nullofobia_ – lęk przed odrzuceniem.


	9. Krok do przodu

  
    W jego relacji z Kenem powstała wyraźna różnica od momentu ich ostatniej sprzeczki. Tommy z początku nie wierzył, że prawnik tak do serca wziął sobie jego uwagi. Gdyby wiedział o tym wcześniej, postarałby się ubrać inaczej w słowa swoje myśli i obawy. Nie spodziewał się, że mówienie o swoich uczuciach i zmartwieniach było aż tak trudne, a przynajmniej dla niego. Ken wyraźnie nie miał z tym większego problemu. W większości przypadków to on pierwszy mówił, co mu nie pasowało. Nie podejrzewał u niego takiej asertywności. Sądził, że będzie bardziej uległy. Powinien przestać z góry zakładać, jaki Ken był, a jaki nie. Takie podejście sprowadzi na niego w końcu jakieś nieszczęście.   
  


Mężczyzna zachowywał wobec niego spory dystans. Odzywał się, kiedy musiał, a wymiana ich zdań ograniczała się jedynie do spraw związanych z pracą. Omijał również kontaktu wzrokowego, jak i bliskości fizycznej.

Tommy zdawał sobie sprawę, że zjebał po całości. Nie zmieniało to jednak faktu, że nie wiedział, jak to naprawić. Długo się nad tym zastanawiał, przez co miał trudność ze skupieniem się całkowicie na swojej robocie. Zaczynał czuć również zmęczenie przez ostatnie wydarzenia i był trochę zagubiony. Nie miał z kim porozmawiać na ten temat. Normalnie, skierowałby się z tym problemem do Kena, ponarzekał trochę i by mu przeszło. Teraz jednak było to niewykonalne. A do kogokolwiek innego nie mógł się zwrócić z pomocą, gdyż nie chciał, by ktoś wykorzystał pewne informacje przeciwko niemu.

Postanowił więc, że na razie będzie trzymał wszelkie emocje w sobie, a dopóki nie znajdzie dobrego pomysłu na pogodzenie się z Kenem, będzie go unikać przez jakiś czas. Nie chciał bardziej denerwować mężczyzny swoją prezencją, a widział, jak źle ostatnio wpływał na niego i na jego samopoczucie. Tak więc, w międzyczasie, gdy będzie zastanawiać się, jak dojść z nim do porozumienia, zajmie się sprawami, które nie mogły już dłużej czekać.   
  


* * *

  
     Ku niezadowoleniu przechodniom, donośny grzmot był początkiem porządnej ulewy. Ludzie prędko uciekali pod zadaszenia, do wnętrz sklepów lub spieszyli do swoich domów, by ogrzać się i należycie zrelaksować tegoż piątkowego wieczoru.

Pewien prawnik jednak, uparcie i twardo stąpał po mokrej powierzchni, nie przejmując się wcale swoim przemokniętym garniturem czy butami. Nie zwolnił, nawet gdy obok niego przejechała z chlupotem taksówka, za której sprawą zegarek na nadgarstku mężczyzny przestał po chwili tykać. Ten jednak nie zauważył tej małej niedogodności i niczym niezrażony zapukał do drzwi apartamentu.    
  


* * *

  
— Nie wierzę, że w taką pogodę postanowiłeś mnie odwiedzić! — zawołała zdziwiona, prowadząc mężczyznę do swojej kuchni, gdy ten powiesił mokrą marynarkę na haku w przedpokoju.

— Zanim wyszedłem z domu, było słonecznie — odparł, wyglądając na zdezorientowanego, jak gdyby w ogóle nie planował tej wizyty, a nogi poniosły go do niej samoistnie. Co było bardzo prawdopodobne w jego obecnym stanie.

— Cały zmokłeś! A co jak się przeziębisz? Hmm, kto wtedy się tobą zaopiekuje? Tommy ma mnóstwo spraw na głowie, a tak poza tym nie sądzę, by był na tyle doedukowany, by zajmować się chorym człowiekiem! Nie przekazałabym mu nawet własnego kota do przechowania na jeden dzień, ot co! — Chodziła energicznie wokół mężczyzny, to zarzucając mu ręcznik na głowę, a to owijając go ciepłym kocem, by ten do reszty nie przemarzł.

— Mercy, ale ty nie masz kota — przypomniał przejętej dziewczynie, która szybko mieszała łyżeczką w filiżance. Ken bał się, że zaraz ją stłucze. — Zresztą, aktualnie Tommy nie chciałby mieć ze mną nic do czynienia.

    Przerwała nagle swoją czynność, by odwrócić głowę i spojrzeć się na prawnika, którego kręcone włosy przez deszcz stały się mokrymi pasmami, zasłaniające jego zmarszczki na czole. Wyglądał jak czyste siedem nieszczęść, co dodatkowo łamało kobiecie serce. Miała szczerą nadzieję, że uda jej się w jakiś sposób pocieszyć Kena i sprawić, by ten poczuł się lepiej.

— Co chcesz przez to powiedzieć? Znowu się pokłóciliście? Zapewne szybko się pogodzicie, tak jak to wcześniej bywało. — Machnęła ręką, jednak gdy nie usłyszała odpowiedzi ze strony Kena, dodała mniej pewnie: — Prawda?

    Ken westchnął ciężko i oparł się o blat, przy którym stały dwie filiżanki z herbatą ziołową. Uniósł jedną do ust i upił łyk, starając się poukładać zagmatwane myśli.

— Niestety nie sądzę, by i tym razem okazało się to takie łatwe — odparł ze smutkiem w głosie, po czym podążył za Mercedes do salonu, gdzie usiedli wygodnie na kanapie.

— Opowiadaj — zachęciła, uśmiechając się do niego pokrzepiająco i poprawiając koc na jego ramionach, który lekko się zsunął.

Ken po głębokim oddechu zaczął wyjaśniać, jak doszło do kolejnego nieporozumienia między nim a Tommym. 

Trwało to dość długo, mówił bezustannie, jedynie z małymi przerwami na łyk herbaty, czy uspokojenie zszarganych nerwów. Ostatnio nic nie było dla niego łatwe i powoli miał już dość.

Mercedes przez cały ten czas słuchała go i tylko kilka razy dopytała o coś, chcąc wszystko dobrze zrozumieć. Wystarczyło już, że miała własne nieporozumienia z Mattem. 

Pod koniec monologu Kena, po jego policzkach spływały słone i pełne goryczy łzy. Mercy, widząc, w jakim stanie znajdował się jej przyjaciel, usiadła obok niego i objęła go pocieszająco ramieniem. Starała się go uspokoić, pocieszyć oraz jakoś doradzić. Może nie była najlepszą osobą do tego, w końcu jej własny związek dopiero co się zakończył, mimo to chciała ulżyć przyjacielowi. Razem być może byli w stanie znaleźć złoty środek na rozwiązanie problemu, nim ten stanie się całkowitą katastrofą.

Gdy Ken wrócił już do swojej spokojnej normy, Mercedes wstała i okrążyła wyspę kuchenną, by dotrzeć do swojego barku i nalać im obojgu po lampce wina.

W międzyczasie Ken zapytał się jej, jak tam ma się jej związek z Arsenem.

— A no nie ma się wcale, bo ze mną zerwał — westchnęła ciężko, kręcąc głową, jakby chciała odgonić od siebie całą prawdę.

    Ken od razu poprosił, by rozwinęła myśl. Wyglądał na ponownie wzburzonego, jednak ton jego głosu się nie podniósł, za co była mu wdzięczna. Ogarniało ją już całkowite zmęczenie przez krzyki, które doprowadzały ją jedynie do silnej migreny.

Mercy opowiedziała mu pokrótce całe jej spotkanie z Mattem na komisariacie. 

Gdy skończyła, zaczęła gdybać, iż możliwe, że była to jej wina. W końcu zbyt duża dawka nadopiekuńczości i martwienia się nie jest dla nikogo dobra i zapewne przesadziła w przypadku Matta. Może od początku ich relacja była spisana na straty.

    Ken jednak się z tym nie zgodził.

— W niczym nie zawiniłaś — zapewnił ją. — To Arsen ma problemy, z którymi musi się zmierzyć, zanim będzie gotowy na poważny związek.

Mercedes oczywiście zdawała sobie sprawę, że Matthew nie był święty, jednak wiedziała również o jego problemach. Najbardziej bolało ją to, że mężczyzna nie pozwalał sobie pomóc i odrzucał ją za każdym razem, gdy chciała się czegoś więcej dowiedzieć o nim. Rozmawianie o jego przeszłości było tabu, a zaufanie istniało jedynie po jej stronie. Jak więc taki związek mógł przeżyć? Może Rosie faktycznie miał rację i powinna go posłuchać?

— Spróbuj nie przejmować się nim przez jakiś czas, nie dzwonić ani nie spotykać się z nim, a może zrozumie, jak wielki błąd popełnił — poradził, uśmiechając się do niej, na co ta odwzajemniła gest.

    Posiedzieli ze sobą jeszcze przez jakiś czas, dopóki Ken nie dostał telefonu od Sonny’ego, po którym wyglądał na przestraszonego. Mercedes chciała go jeszcze u siebie zatrzymać, jednak mężczyzna był nieugięty.

— Powodzenia! — zawołała, a zanim wyszedł z mieszkania, dodała: — Pamiętaj, o czym ci mówiłam!

— Postaram się! — rzucił z uśmiechem, po czym pożegnał się z Mercedes, czując, że przez długi czas jej nie zobaczy.

Podczas drogi do rezydencji Tommy’ego, Ken poinformował swoją rodzinę przez telefon, by nie wychylali się przez jakiś czas i najlepiej nie wychodzili zbyt często z domów. Nie mogli ignorować zagrożenia. Jeden mały błąd mógł zadecydować o ich najbliższej przyszłości, która już teraz była niepewna. Ba, miał wrażenie, że odkąd Tommy zawitał do Vice City, to każda ich decyzja mogła przyczynić się do bezpowrotnej katastrofy.   
  


    A jak dobrze ludzie siedzący w tym biznesie wiedzieli, groźby ze strony Sonny’ego Forelli nigdy nie kończyły się dobrze. Zwłaszcza dla osób, które ten uważał za swoich wrogów.    
  


* * *

  
     Matthew czuł się niekomfortowo i całkowicie nie na miejscu, gdy przekroczył próg rezydencji Vercettiego. W końcu nie powinien się tu fizycznie znaleźć. Wyraźnie zostało mu to powiedziane. Nie mógł jednak załatwić spraw związanych ze swoim rodzeństwem telefonicznie, musiał się z nimi spotkać i porozmawiać twarzą w twarz!

Tak więc skradał się, czując się jak ostatni idiota, nie mogąc wyzbyć się wrażenia, że ktoś cały czas go śledził. Wprawdzie zdawał sobie sprawę z monitoringu, jednak nie powstrzymało go to przed wtargnięciem na posesję. Korytarze były opustoszałe, a jedyni ludzie Vercettiego znajdowali się na zewnątrz.

Gdy wszedł do jakiegoś pomieszczenia z barem, został gwałtownie pociągnięty za kołnierz, na co przeklął zdziwiony. Jednak gdy zobaczył, że byli to jego bracia, trochę się uspokoił. Tylko trochę, ponieważ miał sporo do wyjaśniania. I przepraszania też. Coś czuł, że dzisiaj jego duma niesamowicie ucierpi.

— Co tam, braciszku? — zawołał Michael, klepiąc go po plecach. Trochę zbyt mocno, aby był to przyjazny gest. — Dawno się nie widzieliśmy!

— Jaki kit tym razem przyszedłeś nam wcisnąć? — zapytał William, gdy zataszczyli go na kanapę, stając przed nim i czekając na wyjaśnienia.

— Chcę was przeprosić za wszystko. — Ujrzał ich niedowierzające miny, jak i uniesione brwi, więc dodał nieco pewniej: — Mówię poważnie. Wysłuchacie mnie? Proszę? — William skinął powoli głową, a następnie usiadł na jednym z foteli. Michael natomiast z westchnięciem klapnął na siedzeniu przy barze i gestem dłoni ponaglił brata, by zaczął mówić.

Tak więc zaczął od porządnych i szczerych przeprosin. 

Następnie przeszedł do opowiadania całej sprawy z jego perspektywy, gdy mieszkali jeszcze w trójkę w Liberty City. Oznajmił, że po przeprowadzce po prostu musiał zająć czymś natrętne myśli, więc skupił się na swojej pracy. Czy to wypełnianie i podpisywanie tony papierów do nocy, czy chodzenie na kilkugodzinne patrole; czuł, że musiał coś robić. Był jak w transie, który ochraniał go od bolesnych wspomnień i problemów, których mimo kilku lat wciąż nie rozwiązał. Nie prosił o pomoc swoich braci, gdyż uważał, że całkowicie sobie zasłużył na stan, w którym się znalazł po wypadku jego partnera. Jednak nieważne, jak bardzo starał się odsunąć Michaela i Williama od wszystkiego związanego z policją i niebezpiecznymi ludźmi w Vice City, to i tak nie udało mu się ich uratować.

Matthew powoli pogrążał się w swoim osobistym piekle, gdy nawiązał współpracę z Diazem. Ten miał przekazywać ważne informacje Arsenowi, jednak kiedy w zamian zaczął chcieć, by policjant ignorował jego nielegalne transakcje i rozrastający się biznes narkotykowy, mężczyzna miał pewne obiekcje. Z początku jeszcze się zgodził, ale po czasie jego poczucie winy i powinność bycia sprawiedliwym zastrajkowały i Arsen ostatecznie zakończył współpracę z Diazem. 

    Myślał wtedy, że nareszcie zdobędzie tak bardzo upragniony spokój. W końcu kilka miesięcy wcześniej pokłócił się z braćmi, którzy na wzgląd mieli jedynie jego dobro. Martwili się, że pracoholizm całkowicie nim zawładnął i doprowadzi swój organizm do całkowitej dewastacji, zarówno tej fizycznej, jak i psychicznej. Arsen odizolował się od nich, nie mogąc dłużej słuchać ich zmartwionych słów, przepełnionych troską i smutkiem.

    Diazowi długo nie trwało dowiedzenie się o rodzinie policjanta. Szantażował go następnie, grożąc, że pozbawi życia jego braci, jeśli nie będzie kontynuował z nim współpracy. Matthew zgodził się, mając nadzieję, że Diaz nie złamie swojego słowa i po pewnym czasie wypuści Williama i Michaela. Oczywiście jednak mężczyzna nie należał do prawdomównego typu ludzi i dalej ich więził, tym samym trzymając Arsena krótko, niczym psa na smyczy, nie dając dojść do miski pełnej przysmaków.

Po długim czasie jednak nadszedł czas zmian, a rozwiązaniem okazał się Tommy Vercetti i jego zamach na Diaza.

Po jego długim monologu William westchnął ciężko, ale jakby z ulgą. Oznajmił, że wraz z Michaelem postarają się pomóc mu z jego pracoholizmem. Tym razem Matthew zgodził się na to i im podziękował. Nie miał zamiaru popełnić dwa razy tego samego błędu. Był im tak bardzo wdzięczny, że mu przebaczyli; zgodziłby się dla nich na wszystko w tym momencie.

Jednak nawet po tym wszystkim, czuł w sobie pustkę. Nie miał z kim podzielić się swoim szczęściem i ulgą. W końcu to on sam zerwał z Mercedes, której nie widział od tamtego feralnego spotkania. Ten błąd również musiał naprawić.   
  


* * *

  
     Akurat, gdy skończyli rozmawiać i postanowili zgodnie, że wyjdą gdzieś i pójdą się bratersko schlać w trupa w jakimś barze, usłyszeli głośną kłótnię. Głosy zdecydowanie należały do szefa dwójki braci i jego prawnika, więc obaj czym prędzej wyszli z pomieszczenia na główny hol, by zobaczyć, co tak właściwie się działo.

Rosenberg schodził pospiesznie po schodach, będąc wyraźnie rozsierdzonym, a Tommy podążał uparcie za nim, starając uspokoić mężczyznę, który wydawał się go wcale nie słuchać. Jednak kilka kroków od wyjścia prawnik zatrzymał się i odwrócił w stronę Vercettiego, by coś mu odpowiedzieć na odchodnym, jednak kątem oka zauważył Arsena i jego braci. Ku zaskoczeniu innym zmienił kierunek i w zawrotnym tempie podszedł do policjanta, którego następnie uderzył z całej siły w twarz. Ten, najwyraźniej nie spodziewając się ataku ze strony prawnika, upadł na podłogę, łapiąc się od razu za obolały policzek i krwawiącą wargę.

— Jesteś nędzną imitacją mężczyzny! — skwitował głośno i z obrzydzeniem. — Masz zakaz choćby zbliżania się do tego miejsca, a co dopiero wkraczania do niego!

— A wy — zwrócił się do Michaela i Williama, którzy starali się z powrotem postawić znokautowanego brata na nogi. — Jeśli chcecie się z nim spotykać, to jedynie poza rezydencją, zrozumiano? — Kiwnęli głowami, czego jednak Rosenberg nie zdążył zobaczyć, gdyż wyszedł, zostawiając po sobie jedynie szok i zdezorientowanie.

— Słyszeliście Kena — przemówił Tommy, tym samym dając im do zrozumienia, że słowa prawnika były rozkazem, który on całkowicie popierał. — Uważajcie jednak na Sonny’ego. Skurczybyk może każdego dnia się tutaj pojawić.

Tommy wybiegł z rezydencji i czym prędzej wsiadł do najbliższego samochodu. Musiał dogonić Kena, który najprawdopodobniej wracał do swojego biura. Nie mógł pozwolić na dalsze niesnaski, gdy za rogiem czyhał na nich pieprzony Forelli! Powinni teraz współpracować i wspólnie rozmyślać nad planem działania, by w żadnym wypadku nie dać się zaskoczyć Sonny’emu i jego bandzie.

Stanął pod drzwiami biura i z ogromnym pragnieniem, by jego relacja z Kenem powróciła do poprzedniego stanu, zapukał trzy razy. Długo czekać nie musiał, gdyż już po chwili we framudze stanął prawnik, marszcząc brwi na jego widok.

— Dobrze, że jesteś. Mitch dzwonił. — Tommy zamknął za sobą drzwi i po krótkim zastanowieniu, stanął przy oknie, jak na razie czekając na dalsze słowa prawnika. — Mówił, że jeśli wpadniesz w jeszcze większe bagno, to on i jego kumple od razu cię z niego wyciągną w razie potrzeby.

— Wszystko jest w porządku, spokojnie dam sobie radę sam… — ucichł na chwilę, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że jeszcze chwila, a powtórzyłby ten sam błąd. — Albo i jednak nie.  _ My _ damy radę, wraz z pomocą innych. 

Podszedł do Kena, który stał przy biurku z pochyloną głową, jak gdyby sam nie wiedział, co miał zrobić w obecnej sytuacji. Tommy podejrzewał, że dla Kena ich kłótnie pewnie były tak samo wykańczające. Był to czas najwyższy, aby podjąć jakieś zmiany.

— Tommy, co ty… — Jego słowa jednak ucichły, gdy mężczyzna złapał go delikatnie za dłoń, którą ten wcześniej uniósł, chcąc go od siebie odepchnąć.

— Przepraszam — Brwi Kena uniosły się znacznie, a jego oczy rozszerzyły, jak gdyby nie wierzył własnym uszom. Więc Tommy postanowił się powtórzyć. — Przepraszam cię za wszystko. Za to, że przeze mnie momentami czułeś się niepotrzebny, a tak nigdy nie powinno się stać. Za to, że byłem dupkiem gorszym od samego Lance’a. A przede wszystkim za to, że nie potrafiłem ci zaufać.

Po tych słowach ucałował wierzch dłoni prawnika, który nadal wpatrywał się w niego w szoku. Cóż, Vercetti sam po sobie nie spodziewał się takiej szczerości, jak i romantyczności, jednak człowiek wiecznie nie jest taki sam, prawda? Poza tym zależało mu na Kenie i nie miał zamiaru pozwolić, by przez swoją własną głupotę i męską dumę, mężczyzna go opuścił.

— Nie jesteś gorszy od Lance’a. — Ken zwrócił się do niego poważnie po krótkiej chwili. — Jest to niemożliwe i nawet nie porównuj się do tego idioty. Jesteś o wiele lepszy. 

— Jak bardzo? — zapytał pewniej, widząc po prawniku, że ten mu przebaczył. Był cholernym szczęściarzem i w tym momencie cieszył się z poznania Kena. Jedyna rzecz, której Tommy nie miał za złe Forelliemu. 

Jedyną odpowiedź, jaką dostał, równie niewystarczającą, jak i słodką, był krótki całus w policzek od lekko zarumionego Kena. Tommy automatycznie się uśmiechnął na ten uroczy gest. Niby taka mała rzecz, a uszczęśliwiła go bardziej, niż wizja zmasakrowanego Sonny’ego.

— Co nie zmienia faktu, że wciąż musimy poważnie porozmawiać — przemówił Ken po odchrząknięciu, wpatrując się w ich wciąż złączone dłonie.

— Oczywiście,  _ skarbie. _ — Ken zaśmiał się głośno na to określenie, a Tommy poczuł się jak w niebie. Znów był w stanie pozytywnie działać na swojego mężczyznę, co w tym wypadku zaskutkowało szczerym śmiechem.

 

Już nigdy więcej nie doprowadzi do kolejnej i to tak nieprzyjemnej kłótni, jaka miała miejsce tuż po napadzie na bank. Zrozumiał swoje błędy, a będąc ich świadom i trzymając je w pamięci, będzie wiedział, jak powinien postępować w razie nieporozumienia.

 

Teraz miał zamiar nadrobić braki w jego relacji z Kenem, a następnie porządnie zająć się rozkręcającym się biznesem.


End file.
